


Zieleń naszych wad

by missMHO



Series: Zieleń naszych wad [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki zostaje zesłany na Ziemię, aby odbyć swoją karę. Gdy jego drogi krzyżują się z Tony'm Starkiem, spotkanie to odnosi zupełnie inny wynik, niż by się spodziewał.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Loki wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Sala tronowa była tak samo przytłaczająca jak ją zapamiętał. Musiał przyznać, że miał cichą nadzieję, że może zostanie osądzony w bardziej ustronnym miejscu. Jednakże, wyglądało na to, że syn wszechmocnego Odyna, nawet, jeżeli nie z krwi, zasługiwał na proces z pompą. Chociaż myślał, że po wypuszczeniu z ciemnej, klaustrofobicznej celi, w której spędził ostatnie dni (a może i tygodnie), ucieszy się z przestrzeni i światła, to niestety wcale nie poczuł się swobodniej.

Kroczył z podniesioną głową, nie pozwalając na nawiązanie kontaktu wzrokowego z nikim ze zgromadzonych. Nie mógł im pokazać, że mają nad nim jakąkolwiek władzę, nie mógł dać po sobie poznać, że są w stanie go zmiażdżyć, nie mógł zdradzić się choćby niewłaściwym drgnięciem powieki, że czuje się jak szczenię zaszczute przez własne stado.

\- Loki, synu Odyna – Loki wyraźnie drgnął, lecz Wszechojciec kontynuował. – Zostałeś wezwany tutaj, aby odpowiedzieć za swoje zbrodnie dokonane w krainie Midgardu. Jesteś oskarżony o spiskowanie z ludem Chitauri, które doprowadziło do śmierci wielu śmiertelników i mogło wywołać wojnę o zastraszającej skali. Czy przyznajesz się do zarzucanych ci win?

Loki odetchnął głęboko, gdy knebel, który założono mu jeszcze na Ziemi, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, wreszcie uwalniając jego usta, pozwalając mu stworzyć tarczę ze słów, którą wykuł już nie raz.

\- Przyznaję się – powiedział, lecz zanim ktokolwiek zdołał ponownie zabrać głos, po tym jak po sali rozszedł się dźwięk dziesiątek oburzonych westchnień, wygłosił słowa swojej obrony. – Jednakże zanim zostanie podjęta jakakolwiek decyzja, chciałbym przywołać sytuację, która miała miejsce niewiele czasu przed moich odejściem z Asgradu. Chciałbym przypomnieć jak Thor, syn Odyna, następca tronu, wbrew wszelkim zasadom i rozsądkowi zaatakował Jotunheim, co doprowadziło do śmierci wielu jego mieszkańców i mogło wywołać wojnę o zastraszającej skali. Nie jestem bardziej winien jakichkolwiek zbrodni, niż on.

Loki nienawidził siebie za te słowa. Cały swój byt żył w cieniu Thora i był do niego porównywany, więc samo wypowiedzenie tych zdań było jak zasypywane własnych ran solą. Jednakże nie potrafił obrać żadnej innej linii obrony. Jego umysł zawiódł go w obliczu nienawiści, która spotkała go w miejscu, które nazywał domem. Nawet opowiedzenie prawdy – o tym, jak po upadku w otchłań wylądował w krainie rządzonej przez Chitauri i będąc na ich łasce, nie miał innego wyboru jak kradzież Tesseraktu – nie byłoby wystarczające, by zapewnić mu łagodniejszą karę, by zapewnić przedłużenie własnej egzystencji. Instynkt przetrwania był czymś, co kierowało każdym, bez względu na to czy był śmiertelnikiem, Asem czy lodowym olbrzymem i to właśnie on kierował Lokim, gdy musiał stawić czoło ludowi Chitauri; oraz gdy jego życie było w rękach tych, których kiedyś uznawał za rodzinę.

Odyn milczał, rozważając usłyszaną przemowę. Loki nie liczył na wielką litościwość. Wciąż  _pamiętał_  - gdy wisiał nad przepaścią dzielącą światy, gdy był pewien, że upadek będzie oznaczał śmierć, gdy oczekiwał jednego słowa aprobaty z ust kogoś, kto nazywał się jego ojcem przez lata; wciąż pamiętał, że otrzymał jedynie spojrzenie pełne zawodu. Lokiego nazywano bogiem kłamstw, lecz to Odyn był tym, kto pokazał mu jak stworzyć największe kłamstwo ze wszystkich.

\- Twoje słowa niosą w sobie prawdę – przemówił wreszcie Wszechojciec. – Nie mogę zanegować, iż wasze winy były współmierne. Dlatego też spotka cię bliźniacza kara.

Loki podniósł na niego wzrok skonfundowanych zielonych oczu.

\- Loki, synu Odyna, zostajesz obdarty ze swych mocy i od tej chwili stajesz się śmiertelnikiem. Swoją karę odbędziesz w krainie Midgardu, a twoja magia zostanie ci zwrócona dopiero, gdy staniesz się jej godzien.

Loki poczuł jak jego magia wypływa z niego, jak krew z powoli pogłębianej rany, pozostawiając w środku jedynie chłód i pustkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A więc postanowiłam dołączyć do polskiej "kolekcji" fanfiction spod znaku FROSTIRON. Mam nadzieję, że odnajdzie się garstka czytelników, która zechce czytać o tym pairingu. (Tak FYI, nadal nie wiem czy zmienię rating na M lub E - nie będę nic obiecywać, ale istnieje taka możliwość.)
> 
> Na razie szczuję was krótkim prologiem. Wyjeżdżam na ten weekend, ale obiecuję, że w przyszłym tygodniu pojawi się długi pierwszy rozdział i ruszenie z kopyta z fabułą.
> 
> Wszelkie komentarze/kudosy/uwagi/opinie mile widziane! <3
> 
> Specjalne podziękowania dla mojej bety Alayah - buziaki, honey!


	2. Rozdział 1

Loki nie pamiętał upadku, lecz ból, który nadszedł zaraz po odzyskaniu przytomności, był wystarczającym dowodem na to, że nie był on zbyt przyjemny. Chociaż był śmiertelnikiem jedynie kilka minut, bóg chaosu już nienawidził swojego nowego ciała. Było słabe i godne pogardy, a bez jego magii, również przytłaczająco _puste._

Powoli wstał i rozejrzał się wokół siebie, przyzwyczajając oczy do oślepiającej jasności, która zdawała się go miażdżyć ze wszystkich stron. W każdym z kierunków rozpościerało się przed nim pustkowie, pełne piasku i żaru. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Jego głowa była ociężała, a mięśnie wciąż bolały po upadku. Czarne skórzane spodnie i ciemna tunika nie były najlepszym zestawem na spacer po pustyni. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że musi się przemieszczać, jeżeli chce przetrwać.

Ruszył w kierunku, w którym w dali zdawał się majaczyć zarys miasta.

ж

Nowe, słabe ciało zdawało się celowo uprzykrzać mu życie. Ból nie ustępował, a po niedługim czasie do reszty objawów dołączyła również suchość w ustach. Teraz Loki byłby gotów oddać duszę za szklankę wody.

Największy moment słabości zsynchronizował się z czasem, gdy gwiazda oświetlająca Midgard była w swej zenitalnej pozycji. Loki miał już tego serdecznie dosyć, a jeszcze nie przetrwał w tej krainie nawet dnia.

Loki szczerze nienawidził Midgardu. Dlatego nie miał żadnych wyrzutów, gdy okazało się, że Tesserakt znajduje się właśnie w tej krainie. Pamiętał jak, gdy był jeszcze młody, na pewnym etapie swojej edukacji był zafascynowany Midgardem – wolą walki śmiertelników i ich różnorodnością, tym jak poznawali i ujarzmiali naturę, nazywając to filozofią, a potem _nauką_ ; ich zamiłowaniem do porządku, które tak często kończyło się rozkosznym chaosem. Lecz potem postanowił sięgnąć po kroniki z czasów, w których ci pochodzący z Asgradu byli prawowicie uznawani za bogów, a ich istnienia nie stawiano na równi z bajkami. Loki czytał historie o swoim ojcu i bracie, większość z nich prawdziwych, niektóre będące jedynie wytworami wyobraźni. Jednakże o samym sobie nie potrafił odnaleźć więcej niż kilka pochlebnych słów. Choć poprawnie określano go bogiem chaosu i ognia oraz psotnikiem, to tytuł boga kłamstw był niewybaczalną zniewagą. Historie o jego dzieciach sprawiły, że jedną z ksiąg w emocjach postawił w ogniu, ale to przepowiednia mówiąca o tym, że to Loki będzie tym, który sprowadzi Ragnarok, sprawiła, że nie potrafił już więcej spojrzeć na Midgard życzliwie, a i jego wyprawy na ziemie tej krainy ustały.

A teraz, był skazany żyć jak jeden z tych plugawych śmiertelników, na planecie, która zrobiła z niego potwora. Nic dziwnego, że przywitała go zabójczym żarem pustyni.

Utrata przytomności była wręcz ulgą.

ж

\- Jarvis, czemu do cholery wyłączyłeś muzykę? –Tony spytał, ocierając pot z czoła wierzchem dłoni. Brak niszczącego bębenki gitarowego riffu wybił go z rytmu pracy.

\- Mam wiadomość od dyrektora Fury’ego, sir. Nalegał, aby przekazać ją panu niezwłocznie.

Tony skrzywił się. Nie miał teraz ochoty na wymysłu SHIELDu.

\- Dawaj Jarvis, chcę mieć to z głowy.

\- Oczywiście, sir. Jane Foster poinformowała SHIELD o anomalii atmosferycznej w Teksasie, która zazwyczaj towarzyszyła transferom z Asgardu. Jednakże przybyszem nie był Thor. SHIELD odnalazł ślady stóp prowadzące od prawdopodobnego miejsca lądowania, lecz trop urywa się, przekształcając w ślady kół, które udało się śledzić jedynie do wjazdu do miasta. SHIELD uważa, że ktoś o wrogich zamiarach mógł przybyć na Ziemię oraz dodatkowo posiada tutaj wspólników. Zostaje wprowadzony stan gotowości i dyrektor Fury pragnie, aby Iron Man był gotów w każdej chwili odpowiedzieć na wezwanie.

\- Jasne, czemu nie, chętnie skopię komuś tyłek. Muzyka, Jarvis!

Tony wrócił do spawania nowej, lżejszej rękawicy do zbroi. Praca pomagała mu nie myśleć o niczym innym niż urządzenie w jego ręku, a w tym momencie było to jedyne, czego pragnął. Chociaż zerwał z Pepper już kilka dni temu i wszystko odbyło się na przyjacielskich warunkach, wciąż nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Razem doszli do wniosku, że próbowali wyciągnąć z ich partnerstwa za wiele, że jednak zanim sięgnęli po romantyzm i seks, było lepiej. Dzięki temu udało im się bez kłótni (kolejnej), wspólnie wrócić do tego, co cenili sobie najbardziej – przyjaźni i owocnej współpracy w pracy.

Pomimo, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze, to gdzieś w środku, Tony czuł się jak zbity psiak. Związek z Pepper dał mu nadzieję, że może jednak nie jest aż tak _popsuty_ emocjonalnie, jak mu się wydawało. Jednak wyglądało na to, że pomimo chęci i nadziei, nie potrafi zbudować zdrowej relacji z drugą osobą. Był skazany na samotność.

\- Jarvis, głośniej!

ж

Loki powoli otworzył powieki, podświadomie licząc, że może obudzi się w Asgardzie, a wszystko, co mu się przytrafiło, okaże się sennym koszmarem. Niestety, rzeczywistość znów sprzeciwiła się jego pragnieniom. Wraz z przebudzeniem wracały ból i przemęczenie, które targały jego śmiertelnym ciałem zanim stracił przytomność na pustyni. Jednakże nie obudził się na środku pustkowia i na granicy zgonu, jak się tego spodziewał. Chociaż nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób opuścił piaszczyste piekło, teraz leżał na kanapie w czyimś domu. Wstał powoli, wciąż nie ufając własnemu ciału, i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Pokój był niewielki, lecz przytulny, od otwartej kuchni oddzielony jedynie dużym drewnianym stołem.

\- Obudziłeś się wreszcie – męski głos dobiegł z jego lewej strony. Loki odruchowo odwrócił się w jego kierunku, wciąż czując nawracające zawroty głowy i nieprzyjemną suchość w ustach.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – wychrypiał, masując skronie i błagając by ból wreszcie ustał.

\- U mnie w domu – mężczyzna odpowiedział, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia i zajmując jedno z krzeseł przy stole. Był niższy od Lokiego, twarz miał zaoraną zmarszczkami i słońcem, a krótko ścięte włosy były zupełnie siwe. Bóg zauważył również, że lekko kuleje, a gdy usiadł, na jego twarzy odmalowała się wyraźna ulga. - Znalazłem cię nieprzytomnego na pustyni – kontynuował, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnowłosego nieznajomego na kanapie. – Co ty do cholery tam robiłeś?

\- Nie uwierzyłbyś mym słowom, nie bacząc na ukrytą w nich prawdę – odpowiedział, gryząc się w język, by nie dodać na końcu zdania „śmiertelniku”. Był teraz równy mieszkańcom Midgardu, poza tym musiał wykorzystać ten akt życzliwości, który wydawał się wręcz marą po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

\- Niech ci będzie – mruknął niezadowolony mężczyzna. – Powiesz mi, chociaż jak masz na imię?

\- Loki.

\- Ja jestem Mathias – przedstawił się, wstając z trudem. – A więc, _Loki_. Co powiesz na kolację?

– Byłbym bardziej niż zobowiązany - Bóg wysilił się na wdzięczny uśmiech.

Gdy Mathias zaczął krzątać się po kuchni, Loki ostrożnie podniósł się z posłania i obrał bliższą pozycję, opierając się o blat stołu. Przez chwilę obserwował starca bez słowa.  Zajęcie go przygotowywaniem posiłku było idealnym rozproszeniem, które pozwoliło mu jeszcze raz, spokojnie wybadać sytuację. Wciąż nie czuł się pewnie.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

– Tym razem ja zdecyduję się nie odpowiedzieć - Mathias odpowiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem.

ж

Gdy Loki obudził się rano w pachnącym świeżą pościelą łóżku, potrzebował kilku sekund na ułożenie sobie w głowie wydarzeń z ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Sąd, upadek, słabość śmiertelnego ciała…

W kuchni przywitał go intensywny zapach jedzenia i Mathias wlewający wrzątek do dwóch glinianych kubków.

\- Słyszałem jak się kręcisz po pokoju, więc postanowiłem zrobić śniadanie – powiedział, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku na Lokiego. Bóg usiadł przy stole, nie wiedzą jak odpowiedzieć. Gdy Mathias dołączył do niego, stawiając przed nim talerz z gorącą jajecznicą, Loki wreszcie przemówił.

\- Jestem dozgonnie wdzięczny za twoją opiekę, jednakże nie chcę już dłużej być ciężarem. Obiecuję, że opuszczę twój dom niezwłocznie po posiłku. Niestety nie posiadam żadnych środków, by odwdzięczyć się za twoją uczynność.

Mathias ugryzł kawałek chleba i przeżuł powoli. – Szczerze mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że zostaniesz i rozważysz moją ofertę.

\- Ofertę?

\- Jestem starcem z nogą, która nie lubi ze mną współpracować. A ty wydajesz mi się zagubionym chłopakiem, który nie ma się gdzie podziać. Możemy wyciągnąć z tej dziwacznej sytuacji obopólne korzyści.

Loki zacisnął mocno szczękę, próbując nie odwarknąć na epitet „zagubiony chłopak”. Musiał nauczyć się tolerować ten brak szacunku, jaki okazywali mu Midgardczycy, albo nigdy nie odnajdzie się w tej przeklętej krainie – o ile był bogiem chaosu, to teraz potrzebował chwili spokoju.

\- Wysłucham twojej oferty – powiedział, starając się zabrzmieć jak najmniej arogancko, jak tylko był w stanie. Mathias uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jak gdyby widział, jaki wysiłek Loki wkłada w bycie uprzejmym.

\- Widzisz, sam wybudowałem ten dom i dbałem o niego przez wszystkie lata, lecz niestety wymaga on renowacji. Jeżeli zgodzisz się pracować dla mnie, mogę w zamian zapewnić ci dach nad głową i wyżywienie oraz, chociaż skromną, również i pensję.

Loki wpatrywał się w talerz ze stygnącym jedzeniem, trawiąc to, że jakikolwiek śmiertelnik mógł znieważyć go taką propozycją.

Potem zaczął racjonalnie kalkulować swoją sytuację. Był osobnikiem, który pojawił się znikąd, nieistniejący w żadnych spisach ludności Midgardu. Nie miał żadnego planu, a gdyby zawitał do większego miasta i przypadkiem trafił na któregoś z tych, którzy nazywali siebie Avengerami, z pewnością nie puściliby go wolno. Nie miał żadnych środków do życia ani pomysłu jak je zdobyć.

Propozycja Mathiasa przestała wydawać się aż tak znieważająca.

\- Przyjąłbym twoją ofertę, lecz… - zaciął się, następne słowa ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. – Obawiam się, że nie posiadam żadnych umiejętności, które są potrzebne przy „renowacji domu”.

– Nie ma problemu - Mathias nie zraził się. - Mogę cię cały czas nadzorować, i tak nie mam żadnych innych obowiązków. W sumie trochę się tego spodziewałem, nie wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto kiedykolwiek wbił gwóźdź w ścianę.

Loki nic nie odpowiedział, nie będąc pewien, czy powinien czuć się urażony czy potraktować to, jako uznanie jego wysokiego urodzenia.

\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – starzec uśmiechnął się.

ж

Po dwóch tygodniach pracy u Mathiasa, Loki odnalazł w sobie specyficzny spokój ducha. Praca nie zawsze była prosta, ale miała w sobie motyw powtarzalności, który dawał swoiste poczucie stabilności. Fizyczny aspekt pozwolił mu poznać nowe, słabsze ciało, a bezsensowna gadka, którą uwielbiał Mathias, była medium, poprzez które poznawał, jakim światem stał się teraz Midgard oraz powoli przyswajał tutejszy współczesny sposób mówienia. Sam Mathias okazał się znośnym towarzyszem. Chociaż bóg wciąż nie potrafił przywyknąć do tego, że starzec traktuje go jak szczeniaka, który zgubił drogę, pomimo że tak naprawdę Loki był od niego starszy o stulecia i winny czynów, o których Mathias nawet nie śnił. Jednakże była jedna rzecz, która sprawiała, że Loki potrafił wybaczyć mu to spoufalanie. Mathias zawsze patrzył na niego ze szczerą życzliwością, której bóg nie doświadczył już od dawna i na ten krótki moment, to wystarczyło.

To właśnie piętnastego dnia ich znajomości, gdy wieczorem siedzieli w salonie, Mathias z kieliszkiem koniaku, Loki z kubkiem gorącego kakao - które stało się jego ulubioną rzeczą odkrytą w Midgardzie - Loki postanowił ponownie spytać:

\- Dlaczego w ogóle zdecydowałeś się udzielić mi pomocy i zaoferowałeś taką życzliwość?

Mathias uśmiechnął się do kieliszka i wziął łyka trunku.

\- Kiedy cię znalazłem na pustyni, w pierwszej chwili miałem zawieźć cię do szpitala. Lecz potem… - zawahał się. – Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłem trochę na taki rozwój sytuacji –zrobił kolisty ruch ręką, wskazując ich dwóch, siedzących razem. – Wiesz Loki, przypominasz mi mojego syna.

Bóg zamarł bez ruchu.

\- Jesteś do niego podobny, ciemne włosy, blada cera, tak samo uparci – kontynuował z melancholią. – Mówisz o mojej życzliwości, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko, co dla ciebie zrobiłem było poniekąd oparte na moich samolubnych pobudkach. Wciąż nie pogodziłem się z jego stratą.

Loki wziął głęboki oddech.

– Co się z nim stało?

\- Kilka tygodni temu miał miejsce atak terrorystyczny na Manhattanie. Mój Andrew był tam policjantem. Zginęły wtedy setki ludzi. Niektórzy nawet mówili, że to atak kosmitów – zaśmiał się krótko. – Pewnie dlatego, że ci nasi tak zwani superbohaterowie pomagali zneutralizować zagrożenie.

Loki poczuł jak jego dłonie zaciskają się mocno na kubku w jego rękach. Gdyby wciąż posiadał siłę, z którą się urodził, byłby teraz otoczony kawałkami porcelany i rozlanym płynem.

\- Wiele było ostatnio takich ataków w Ameryce? –spytał.

\- Nie, ten był zdecydowanie najgroźniejszym w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Od tego czasu, na szczęście, znów jest spokój.

Loki odchrząknął, czując gulę rosnącą w gardle.

\- Jest mi niezmiernie przykro z powodu twojej straty.

\- Już się powoli przyzwyczajam do myśli o tym. Choć wciąż nie jest łatwo.

Loki czuł na sobie wzrok Mathiasa. Nagle doznał wrażenia, że jego dłonie są usmorane krwią. Nie miał takiego napadu poczucia winy nawet stojąc przed Odynem, mierzony oskarżającym wzrokiem setek Asów. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak mięknie z każdym dniem w tej postaci, jak daje ponosić się emocjom, jak żałośni śmiertelnicy.

\- Oj chłopcze, nie rób takiej miny jakby to była twoja wina.

Bóg podniósł na niego wzrok. Wstał gwałtownie. W ciągu kilku sekund zdał sobie sprawę jak już jest zmęczony zabawą w śmiertelnika, graniem zagubionego _chłopca_. Czas, który potrzebował, by otrząsnąć się z reperkusji, która ciągnęła się od pierwszego upadku z Asgardu, minął, a wewnętrzny gniew budził się w nim jak wygłodniała bestia. Cała ta rozmowa była ostatnią kroplą, która ponownie przechyliła czarę goryczy. Wbijanie gwoździ i malowanie ścian dla miernego starca z Midgardu pozwoliło mu poukładać myśli, lecz teraz zakończyło swoją zdatność. Po tym jak Loki odbudował swoją roztrzaskaną jaźń, miał ochotę coś _rozszarpać na strzępy_.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał zbyt ostrym tonem i uciekł do swojej sypialni, nie mówiąc już nic więcej.

ж

Następnego ranka Loki wkroczył do jadalni w skórzanych spodniach i tunice, które miał na sobie w dniu, gdy został zrzucony na Ziemię.

\- Tak myślałem – westchnął Mathias, kuśtykając bliżej boga, mierząc wzrokiem jego strój. – Nie wiem, co z tego co wczoraj powiedziałam sprawiło, że podjąłeś taką decyzję, ale...

Loki przerwał mu ruchem ręki.

– Nie mów nic więcej. Proszę, nie każ mi motywować moich czynów, nie chcę byś żałował tego, co dla mnie zrobiłeś.

\- Niech więc i tak będzie – Mathias sięgnął po białą kopertę leżącą na stole i wręczył ją Lokiemu. - To zapłata za twoją pracę... Masz chociaż jakiś plan?

\- Tak – Loki odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem. – Wymyśliłem coś ostatniej nocy.

ж

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, sir, ale ktoś czeka pod wejściem do budynku.

Tony podniósł wzrok znad obliczeń do ostatniego projektu i spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Czy to ktoś z Avengerów?

\- Nie, sir.

Spojrzał ponownie. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, wskazówki pokazywały trzecią w nocy.

\- Więc przegoń go, jak zwykle. Czemu w ogóle zawracasz mi głowę, Jarvis?

\- Wygląd przybysza zgadza się z profilem Lokiego z Asgardu w 94%, sir.

Tony zaklął siarczyście.

\- Twierdzisz, że _ten_ Loki jest pod moimi drzwiami?! Dlaczego jeszcze tu nie wparował i nie wyrzucił mnie przez okno?

\- Może dlatego, że jesteśmy w piwnicy, sir.

\- Uważaj Jarvis, bo ci zamienię głos na którąś ze Spice Girls – odgryzł się swojej AI. Niestety to nie rozwiązało problemu nietypowego gościa, koczującego pod jego domem. Po chwili namysłu chwycił jedną z rękawic do najnowszego modelu zbroi Iron Mana, która poniewierała się na pobliskim blacie i założył na rękę. Równie skutecznie jak straszenie pistoletem, tylko bardziej efektowne.

Gdy Tony otworzył drzwi, Loki wydawał się wręcz zaskoczony jego obecnością. Tony wycelował w niego aktywną rękawicę. Bóg automatycznie podniósł ręce w geście poddania.

\- O kurwa, to naprawdę ty – Tony otaksował go wzrokiem. – Nie powinieneś być w Asgardzie w jakimś więzieniu czy innej placówce dla bogów spuszczonych ze smyczy, którzy próbują przejąć władzę nad planetami, które im się nie należą?

Loki uśmiechnął się machinalnie. Zapomniał, że Człowiek z Żelaza potrafił być taki intrygujący.

\- Zostałem zesłany na ziemie Midgardu.

\- Więc, co do cholery robisz pod moich domem?

\- Chcę oddać się w ręce SHIELDu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy malutki cliffhanger <3
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział was nie zawiódł. Osobiście nie jestem z niego w pełni zadowolona, ale już zaczęłam pracować nad następnym i świetnie się bawię pisząc dialogi Loki-Tony, więc mogę obiecać, że będzie lepiej! A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje XD  
> Jeżeli jednak chodzi o publikację rozdziału drugiego, nie potrafię obiecać niczego konkretnego, ponieważ mój anglojęzyczny frostiron "You Found Me" wręcz błaga o update, więc teraz muszę popracować nad nim.
> 
> W każdym razie strasznie dziękuję za tak pozytywny odbiór tego fanfiction po publikacji prologu, jesteście kochani! Będę oczywiście baaaardzo wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze/kudosy/uwagi co do tego rozdziału.
> 
> Specjalne podziękowania dla Alayah - mojej bety, która dzielnie walczy z moim analfabetyzmem wtórnym, na który cierpię po roku pisania głównie po angielsku i rusku :*


	3. Rozdział 2

\- Co? – Tony wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem. – To jest jakiś trik. Albo podstęp. Jak z wampirami. Raz cię wpuszczę do domu i już zawsze będę miał cię na karku. Chociaż nie, ostatnio mi tu wlazłeś bez zaproszenia. Chyba, że  _tamto_  spojrzenie było zaproszeniem, wiesz, o czym mówię. Wtedy, co prawie flirtowaliśmy. O boże, my wtedy prawie flirtowaliśmy!

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Człowieku z Żelaza – powiedział bóg, podnosząc brwi, bardziej zaintrygowany niż skonfundowany.

\- W każdym razie, koniec bełkotania – miliarder naprostował sam siebie. - Nie ufam ci.

Loki zaśmiał się gorzko. Spędził dopiero krótką chwilę w towarzystwie jednego z Avengerów i czuł jak wraca do  _siebie_ , pozbywa się tej żałosnej czułostkowości, która zdawała się przyjść w parze z postacią śmiertelnika.

\- Nie masz ku temu żadnych podstaw – powiedział, uśmiechając się chytrze.

\- Więc daj mi, choć jeden dobry powód, dlaczego miałbym ci uwierzyć i cię tu wpuścić.

Loki westchnął. – Jestem śmiertelnikiem, takim jak ty. W tym momencie celujesz we mnie swoją bronią – bóg kiwnął na złowieszczy blask rękawicy – więc wszelka przewaga jest po twojej stronie.

\- Po pierwsze, nie ma takich jak ja – odparł Tony, wciąż nie opuszczając rękawicy i ignorując przewrót oczu Lokiego. – Po drugie, jak to  _jesteś śmiertelnikiem?_!

\- To moja kara, Człowieku z Żelaza. Zostałem pozbawiony wszelkich mocy, które sprawiały, że byłem istotą nadrzędną w stosunku do tych pochodzących z Midgardu.

Tony spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

\- Jarvis, szybki skan naszego gościa. Chcę wiedzieć czy to, co powiedział to stek bzdur.

\- Oczywiście, sir.

Loki drgnął niespokojnie na głos z znikąd, lecz zachował swoje chłodne opanowanie.

\- Jesteś dociekliwy.

\- Miałbym tak łatwo uwierzyć w słowa pochodzące od boga kłamstw?

Loki skrzywił się. – Nie waż się używać tego określenia.

Tony podniósł brwi w zdumieniu, lecz gdy otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, inny głos go uprzedził.

\- Potwierdzam, sir. Loki z Asgardu jest człowiekiem. Nie ma w jego ciele śladów magii, których profil zarejestrowałem podczas jego poprzedniej wizyty.

Miliarder przyglądał się czarnowłosemu przybyszowi w milczeniu przez następną minutę.

\- Chodź za mną.

Loki bez dodatkowych pytań podążył za panem domu. Gdy weszli do obszernego, eleganckiego salonu, Tony ściągnął rękawicę i usiadł na jednej ze skórzanych kanap, wskazując bogu by zrobił to samo. Loki zajął miejsce naprzeciwko, po drugiej stronie niskiego stołu z ciemnego drewna, na którym spoczywała porzucona broń.

\- Rzeczywiście wyglądasz mniej – miliarder zawahał się –  _szaleńczo_  niż ostatnio. I nie tak groźnie bez tego swojego poroża - Loki zmrużył oczy. – Dobra, ale wzrok masz nadal zabójczy.

Bóg uśmiechnął się kątem ust, ale szybko spoważniał.

\- O ile znajduję wyjątkową przyjemność w grach słownych, to nie po to tutaj przybyłem, Człowieku z Żelaza.

Tony podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Jasne, spoko, tylko  _jedna_  rzecz. Jeszcze raz mnie nazwiesz „Człowiekiem z Żelaza", to przysięgam, zhackuję ci konto na facebooku, a zaraz potem popełnię seppuku.

Loki przechylił lekko głowę, obserwując śmiertelnika przed sobą. Tak, zdecydowanie  _intrygujący_.

\- Nazywam się Anthony Edward Stark, bardziej znany, jako Tony Stark. Wybierz sobie coś z tego, reniferku.

\- Przyszedłem do ciebie,  _Stark_ , bo jesteś jedyną osobą związaną z organizacją SHIELD, którą łatwo odnaleźć.

\- Cóż, przykro mi, że kojarzę ci się z SHIELDem. Nie przepadamy za sobą, mimo wszystko. A ja nadal nie rozumiem, czemu chcesz się oddać w ich ręce i to w sumie główny powód, dla którego dalej gawędzimy, a nie jesteś już eskortowany przez jednookiego przyjemniaczka.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Chcę odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny.

\- Ale czy to, że jesteś tu bez swojego czary-mary nie jest już karą? Sam tak powiedziałeś. To trochę nielogiczne, jak dla mnie, a wiesz, mówią, że jestem geniuszem. Czyżby oprócz sado- jesteś też i maso-?

Loki przeklął w duchu. Właśnie ujawniała się luka w jego planie. Tony Stark był diabelsko inteligentny.

\- Skąd te wątpliwości? – spytał bóg, nadal brnąc wcześniej obraną drogą. – Czy nie chcesz pomścić swojego przyjaciela, tak jak wtedy? – Loki poczuł gorycz na wspomnienie utraconej siły, która niegdyś pozwoliła mu bez trudu wyrzucić swojego rozmówcę przez okno jego własnego wieżowca.

\- Nie jestem Fury'm i nie poprzysiągłem na tobie wiecznej vendetty. Pamięć Phila została już uczczona, a ty na poważnie wydajesz mi się wystarczająco ukarany. Nie chcę być niemiły, ale straciłeś swój wigor, reniferku. Właśnie, à propos, ja nadal wiszę ci tego drinka, nie?

Loki podniósł pytająco brwi, gdy Tony wstał i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki z ciemnego drewna okalające pokój.

\- Mam! Whiskey. To pokój do przyjmowania śmiesznie eleganckich gości, ale alkohol znajdzie się wszędzie w Stark Tower.

Nalał dwie szklanki i postawił jedną na blacie przed bogiem.

\- Jesteś nieprzewidywalnym osobnikiem, Stark.

\- I to tylko jedna z moich zalet – wyszczerzył się. – A tak na poważnie. Skoro już zostałeś zesłany na naszą piękną Ziemię, to może spróbuj  _pożyć_  jak jeden z nas. Czy nie o to chodzi w twojej karze? Chyba lepsze to niż tortury, które zgotuje ci SHIELD.

\- Skąd ta życzliwość, Stark?  _Dlaczego?_

\- Mam w życiu dwie zasady, panie psotniku. Nigdy nie dość alkoholu i seksu  _oraz_ każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę.

Loki chwycił stojącą przed nim kryształową szklaną i upił łyk bursztynowego trunku. Alkohol przyjemnie parzył w gardło.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Stark.  _Życie._  Nie mam pieniędzy ani fachu, aby je zdobyć w tej krainie. Nie mam dokumentów potrzebnych, by pracować. Nie posiadam wiedzy, która pozwalałaby mi na funkcjonowanie w społeczeństwie Midgardu. I o uwierz mi,  _próbowałem_  – zaśmiał się histerycznie – próbowałem być jednym z was, udawać, że jestem z tego świata. Nie zamierzam ponownie tak upaść.

Wbił wzrok w miliardera. Tony dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego tęczówki mają odcień intensywnej zieleni. Zielony jest nazywany kolorem nadziei, lecz w oczach upadłego boga nie było jej ani krzty.

\- Dobra, przekonałeś mnie, już tak nie nalegaj, możesz tutaj zamieszkać dopóki nie staniesz porządnie na swoje kopytka. Darmowy nocleg i nie będziesz musiał udawać, że nie jesteś seryjnym mordercą.

\- Co?

\- Uznaj to za zapomogę dla nordyckich mitów w potrzebnie. Może powinienem założyć nową fundację? Boże, brzmię jakbym już był pijany, ale przysięgam, dzisiaj to dopiero trzecia szklanka. Albo czwarta.

Loki w odpowiedzi wybuchł śmiechem, widząc jak jego plan rozpada się na tysiące nie mających znaczenia odłamków i nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, dlaczego czuje się jakby ktoś ściągnął ciężar z jego barków; dlaczego znów pozwolił na to by stać się zależnym od zwykłego śmiertelnika?

Chociaż, Tony Stark nie jest przecież  _zwyczajnym_  śmiertelnikiem, prawda?

Miliarder podniósł brwi i przyglądał się z fascynacją niespodziewanej reakcji boga. Ich wzrok skrzyżował się w pewnej chwili i obydwaj przyglądali się sobie dłuższą chwilę, jakby właśnie natrafili na szczególnie interesujący okaz w ZOO. Tony zastanawiał się, czy tym razem jego ego nie przegięło, gdy podjął decyzję, że w jakiś sposób zepsuty emocjonalnie playboy będzie w stanie zmienić szalonego boga na lepsze - tak jak kiedyś dokonał tego Yinsen, który stał się mentorem „handlarza śmierci", gdy obaj znaleźli się w piekle, obdarci z własnych żyć, pozostawieni jedyne z tym, kim byli w środku. Loki rozważał, czy wraz z magią stracił też swój srebrny język – jak mógł tak łatwo poddać swój plan? Był prosty i miał szansę powodzenia – oddać się w ręce SHIELDu, zacisnąć zęby, poddając się czemukolwiek wymyślą, czekać aż zostanie to uznane za wystarczający akt skruchy i jego magia wróci, a potem zaszyć się gdzieś na tej planecie, samotnie ze swoją magią i udawać, że istnieje gdzieś miejsce, do którego należy. Lecz jakimś niespodziewanym sposobem uwierzył Starkowi, że należy mu się prawdziwa druga szansa.

A więc śmiertelność nie potrafiła obejść się bez nieskończonej głupoty i naiwności.

ж

\- Okej, czyli naprawdę pozwoliłem ci tu zamieszkać, już myślałem, że mi się przyśniło.

Loki zwrócił wzrok na miliardera, który zatrzymał się gwałtownie w drzwiach w momencie, gdy ujrzał boga siedzącego przy stole w jego kuchni. Miał mocno podkrążone oczy, a ciemne włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach – chyba jednak wczoraj wypił więcej niż cztery szklanki. Loki obserwował, jak Tony nastawia ekspres do kawy i taksuje nieprzytomnym wzrokiem talerz z kanapkami.

\- O, zrobiłeś śniadanie.

\- Tak, jestem na tyle kompetentny by móc przygotować prosty posiłek – odparł z sarkazmem, po czym podniósł wysoko brwi w niedowierzaniu, gdy Tony zabrał jedną z kanapek z talerza i wpakował prawie w całości do ust.

\- Nawet smaczne – pochwalił. – Nie patrz się tak jakbym ci zabrał loda w wesołym miasteczku, zrobiłeś je z moich produktów, więc patrząc na to z tej strony, te maleństwa i tak są moje – stwierdził, zabierając następną. Loki westchnął.

– Skoro już mówimy o  _twoich_  rzeczach, Stark, chciałbym zadać ci pytanie, czy gdzieś w twoich komnatach posiadasz książki dotyczące swojej krainy?

Tony zastanowił się chwilę. – Nie kojarzę żebym miał gdzieś tutaj bibliotekę, wolę cyfrowe bazy danych.

Bóg przygryzł wargę w namyśle, a miliarder, popijając kawę, zajął miejsce przy stole. Nagle dotarło do niego, jak nieoczekiwanie dobrze rozwija się sytuacja z psotnikiem, którego postanowił przygarnąć pod swój dach. Wymiany zdań były niezwykle stymulujące, a Loki wcale nie zdawał się aż tak bardzo nie na miejscu, siedząc przed talerzem z ostatnią kanapką w za dużej koszulce z logiem Stark Industries. Gdy nie próbował przejąć władzy nad światem i wyrzucać go przez okno, był dość przyjemnym towarzyszem. Tony zastanawiał się, jak długo będzie to trwało, aż Loki złamie się i znów straci nad sobą kontrolę, zrzuci maskę śmiertelnika.

Po niezbędnej dawce kofeiny, umysł Tony'ego wreszcie nabierał obrotów.

\- Poszukujesz jakiś konkretnych książek? – wrócił do tematu, nastawiając dolewkę kawy.

\- Raczej nie byłbym w stanie wymienić określonych tytułów. Pragnę poznać Midgard, jakim jest dzisiaj, tak jak sam mi radziłeś. Zanim trafiłem tutaj, udało mi się przeczytać na kilka tomów, mówiących o historii tej krainy.

Miliarder spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, lecz bogu udało się zapobiec wszelkie nadchodzące pytania ostrym spojrzeniem. Loki nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wspominać Starkowi o Mathiasie i o tym, co działo się z nim podczas pierwszych tygodni banicji.

\- Najlepiej by było wysłać cię do biblioteki – powiedział Tony. – Tylko, wspominałeś, że nie masz dokumentów?

Loki pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Słabo was przygotowują na te zejścia na Ziemię.

\- Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, Stark, że to moja  _kara_ , a nie wycieczka ku przyjemności poznawania innych krain.

Tony wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi. – Spokojnie, reniferku. Trafiłeś w dobre ręce. Jarvis, ile czasu zajmie nam załatwienie dowodu tożsamości?

\- Obawiam się, że potrzebuję chwili na odpowiedź, sir. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał pan takich próśb.

\- Spoko, Jarvis, daj znać jak coś wykombinujesz.

Tony musiał się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem, widząc paranoję malującą się na twarzy zielonookiego psotnika, który przyglądał się sufitowi z dezorientacją.

\- Czymże jest ten Głos?

\- To Jarvis – wyjaśnił miliarder, nie mogąc powstrzymać dumnego uśmieszku. – Sztuczna inteligencja, którą stworzyłem. Zarządza budynkiem, i jak przed chwilą słyszałeś, przydaje się też do wielu innych rzeczy.

\- A więc i ty jesteś pewnego rodzaju magiem – stwierdził z powagę Loki i tym razem Tony nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A więc, nowy rozdział powstał wcześniej niż się spodziewałam XD Na razie mamy trochę sielankowości, ale nie martwcie się, ostatnio mam fazę na angst, więc nie potrwa to długo XD
> 
> Dziękuję wam bardzo za komentarze i kudosy! Nawet nie wiecie jak mnie cieszy, że ta historia jak na razie was zainteresowała :*
> 
> Jak zwykle specjalne podziękowania dla mojej bety, Alayah, która prowadzi niekończącą się walkę z przecinkami *hug*
> 
> Nie wiem kiedy następny rozdział, nadal nie napisałam nowego chaptera do "You Found Me", ale nie martwcie się, ten ff nie daje mi spokoju, więc chyba nie trzeba będzie długo czekać ;)


	4. Rozdział 3

Tony nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać, gdy wrócił po dwudniowym wyjeździe na konferencję naukową, na której, według Pepper, _nie mógł_ się nie pojawić. Niestety wymiganie się od wyjazdu tłumaczeniem, że ma pod dachem niestabilnego psychicznie nordyckiego boga chaosu nie było opcją – póki co wolał, by przygarnięcie psotnika pozostało tajemnicą. To, że przez cały weekend nie usłyszał o zrównaniu Stark Tower z ziemią, ani nie dostał telefonu od Fury’ego z groźbą śmierci za ukrywanie ich wroga publicznego numer jeden, było dość uspokajające. Ale niewystarczające, by nie skoczyła mu adrenalina, gdy przekraczał próg własnego domu.

Znalazł Lokiego w saloniku na pierwszym piętrze - na tym samym poziomie gdzie osadził swojego nowego lokatora i sam aktualnie mieszkał, podczas gdy wyższa część budynku wciąż była w remoncie. Bóg półleżał na kanapie, pochłonięty lekturą opasłego tomiska. Na stoliku obok leżały kolejne książki – historia imperium brytyjskiego, dwa wydania mitologii nordyckiej, podręcznik do podstaw fizyki i stary numer kwartalnika innowacji technicznych (Tony’emu zajęło kilka sekund skojarzenie, czemu ten magazyn wydaje się znajomy i wzdrygnął się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że drukowano tam jego eseje i prace, które produkował za czasów studenckich). Tuż obok literackiej wieży leżał nielegalny dowód osobisty Lokiego i świeżutka karta biblioteczna – Tony nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, widząc nowe imię i nazwisko boga. Lucas Rudolph. Miliarder wciąż zastanawiał się, co dokładnie złamie mu psotnik, gdy dokopie się do pop-kulturalnych podwalin nadanego mu przez geniusza nazwiska.

- Och, jesteś tak oziębły, kochanie. Liczyłem na gorętsze powitanie – zagadał, gdy Loki skutecznie ignorował jego przyjście. Bóg zamknął tomisko na swoich kolanach z impetem. Tony wreszcie dojrzał tytuł, „Historia Ameryki Północnej”.

- Muszę przyznać, że podczas tych dwóch dni _ciszy_ , wreszcie zaczynałem doceniać mój pobyt w tej krainie – odburknął Loki, odkładając książkę na stolik. Tony uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- Oj, przyznaj, że stęskniłeś się za moim głosem.

- Nie mógłbym powiedzieć tego o swojej osobie, ale ty wydajesz się zdecydowanie spragniony powodów, by posłuchać samego siebie, Stark – Loki skrzyżował ręce na piersi i podniósł sceptyczny wzrok na miliardera.

- Rozkoszny, jak zwykle – wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, padając na fotel. – Jak tam idą twoje „badania”? Jesteś już oczarowany Ziemią i ludźmi?

Loki westchnął, wbijając wzrok w stos książek przed nim. – Dotychczas, wasza literatura przypomniała mi, czemu lata temu uważałem was za fascynujące istoty. Oraz czemu obdarzyłem was nienawiścią, która pozbawiła mnie wątpliwości, by dokonać próby waszego zniewolenia.

- Ajć. Czym mogliśmy sobie zasłużyć na taką nienawiść bóstewka z innej planety?

Uśmiech Lokiego sprawił, że miliarder poczuł nieprzyjemne dreszcze przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa i Tony nagle przypomniał sobie, że ostatnio jego niewyparzony język doprowadził do wyrzucenia go przez okno jego własnego wieżowca.

- W tym piśmie nazywają cię _geniuszem_ , lecz słowa wypływające z twoich ust tak często temu zaprzeczają – melodyjność jego głosu nie potrafiła zatuszować ukrytego w nim jadu.

- Sam ostatnio powiedziałeś, że jestem nieprzewidywalny – wytknął Tony, trochę zbyt dumny z siebie.

- Sir, panna Potts czeka przy wejściu.

Wzrok Tony’ego automatycznie powędrował w stronę boga. Zanotował w myślach, że bóg był niewzruszony głosem z sufitu, którego jeszcze niedawno się lękał.

– Jarvis, odeślij ją do warsztatu. A ty, Bambi, nie ruszaj się stąd.

ж

Miliarder wkroczył do salonu, przecierając oczy. Nienawidził papierkowej roboty, nawet jeżeli większość i tak odwalała za niego Pepper. Nudne, przewidywalne, bezpieczne – zdecydowanie nie takie epitety preferował Tony.

Salon był pusty, jedynym śladem obecności boga był stosik książek na stole. Tony poczuł jak z jego mięśni uchodzi pewne napięcie, które zawsze towarzyszyło obecności Lokiego. Mógł bawić się z nim w słowne gierki, wymyślać przezwiska i dobrowolnie trzymać pod swoim dachem, ale jego podświadomość wciąż nie zapominała, że to _niebezpieczny, szalony, nieobliczalny_ _bóg_ , który przypadkiem stał się bezbronny. Choć nie potrafił oprzeć się swojej fascynacji epitetami dotyczącymi psotnika, to jego instynkt nie pozwalał mu na kompletną nieostrożność w swoim eksperymencie oswajania nordyckiego boga.

Usiadł w fotelu, ponownie taksując wzrokiem lektury Lokiego. Historia nigdy go szczególnie nie fascynowała, magazyn innowacji technicznych nie mógł mu powiedzieć o niczym, czego by nie wiedział, ale mitologia nordycka mogłaby być czymś wartym uwagi. Przeglądał kilka mitów w ramach poznania zarówno zabójczego wroga atakującego Nowy Jork, jak i krasnego towarzysza broni z śmiercionośnym młotem. Jako że teraz pierwszego z nich trzymał w Stark Tower, może dogłębniejsza lektura zadziałałaby jak coś w rodzaju podręcznika hodowcy albo instrukcji obsługi?

Tony szybko odkrył, że Loki podczas czytania dopisywał własne komentarze na marginesach (absurdalnie równym, kaligrafowanym pismem). Przy opisie Freji, bogini piękna i miłości, widniał napis _Nie dorównywała Sigyn_ , przy relacjach z walk często widniały stwierdzenia _Gdyby nie Sif, Thor nie miałby ręki, którą mógłby dzierżyć swój drogi Mjolnir_ lub _Zwycięstwo wcale nie było chwalebne._ Gdzieniegdzie, przy słowach Odyna Wszechojca, dopisywane były kąśliwe uwagi, co do jego decyzji. Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że czytanie tych dopisków, sprawiało, że niektóre mity nabierały większego sensu lub sama lektura zdawała się o wiele ciekawsza. Jednakże, gdy docierał do ostatnich stron, dostrzegł pewien algorytm, który sprawił, że poczuł wzrastający w duszy niepokój. Za każdym razem, gdy w używano w stosunku do Lokiego określenia „bóg kłamstw”, słowa były zamazane. Tytuły „boga ognia”, „psotnika”, „boga chaosu” pozostawiono bez ingerencji. „Bóg kłamstw” był nieraz dziurą w kartce.

- Drażliwy temat? – mruknął sam do siebie, przejeżdżając opuszkiem palca po jednym z zaczernionych od ołówka słów.

ж

- Dlaczego za mną podążasz, Stark?

- Wiesz, świeże powietrze i te sprawy. Pepper ciągle powtarza, że powinienem się dotleniać.

- Nie mógłbyś „dotleniać się” gdzieś, gdzie mnie nie ma?

- Oj, reniferku, nie gorączkuj się tak, bo się spocisz. Przecież już przeprosiłem, że zgubiłem twoją książkę i obiecałem, że ją znajdę. Oddasz następnym razem.

- I śmiesz dziwić się, że nie potrafię obdarzyć ludzi życzliwością.

- Tylko dlatego że się nie starasz. Już nie wzdychaj tak, bo dostaniesz alergii na pyłki. To średnio poręczne dla parzystokopytnych. W ogóle, daleko jeszcze?

ж

Tony z zaciekawieniem obserwował jak Loki zachowuje się w bibliotece. To, jak obcują ze sobą w Stark Tower to jedno, jak bóg radzi sobie z resztą społeczeństwa, to zupełnie inna sprawa. Zauważył jak jego prawa dłoń zaciska się i rozluźnia nerwowo, gdy tłumaczył zapatrzonej w niego pracowniczce, że doniesie mitologię nordycką - którą Tony rzekomo zgubił - następnym razem. Blondynka świergotała w odpowiedzi, mówiąc, że nadal ma dwa tygodnie na zwrócenie zaległego tomu, pozwalając by jej słowotok zatrzymał Lokiego przy ladzie chwilę dłużej. Tony uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Wyglądało na to, że psotnik uzyskał już cichą wielbicielkę, która wyraźnie grała mu na nerwach.

- Mam nadzieję, że zamierzasz uhonorować prawa tego miejsca i zachować milczenie, Stark – mruknął Loki, nim Tony zdążył otworzyć usta by cokolwiek skomentować.

- Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko.

Loki przystanął i odwrócił się raptownie, patrząc na miliardera z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem wytłumaczenia jego zachowania.

- Jesteś synem króla Asgardu, nie? Stwierdziłem, że powinienem zwracać się do ciebie bardziej po królewsku –odparł miliarder, szczerząc zęby.

Loki przewrócił oczami, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i ruszył pomiędzy półki, kompletnie ignorując Tony’ego podążającego za nim jak nadpobudliwy szczeniak.

Tony szybko znudził się podmienianiem wybranych przez psotnika pozycji na grafomaństwa Danielle Steel, więc po tym jak wreszcie jedną z nich dosłownie dostał po głowie, poprzestał na obserwowaniu swojego lokatora. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma co dziwić się blondyneczce przy ladzie z wypożyczeniami, że nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Ciemne włosy Lokiego okalały jego twarz, podkreślając urokliwą bladość, która tak dobrze komponowała się z głęboką zielenią jego oczu. Kości policzkowe aż się prosiły o przejechanie po nich palcami, a blade usta o prowokowanie do uśmiechu. Do tego cała jego sylwetka - smukły, aczkolwiek dobrze zbudowany, trzymający się z pewną wyższością. Tony nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Loki miał w sobie coś pociągającego. Choć jego osobiście najbardziej fascynowało, co do cholery dzieje się w tej szalonej głowie.

\- Hej, księżniczko, zobacz! Mają tu Kamasutrę!

ж

- Tak właściwie, to co się stało, że jesteś ponurakiem, który nagle zapragnął władzy nad ludzkością?

- Ech, a posiadałem nadzieję, że droga powrotna przeminie w ciszy. Kiedy stałem się tak naiwny?

- Ale pytam na poważnie. Czytałem te mity, zanim je zgubiłem. Jesteś psotnikiem, robiłeś wszystkim w Asgardzie te swoje kawały, wygrywałeś zakłady, bawiłeś się w słowne gierki. Wydawałeś się dość wesołym gościem, reniferku.

- To już minęło, Stark.

- Ludzie czy bogowie, nikt nie zmienia się tak raptownie. „Psotnik” to twój tytuł, atrybut. Poza tym musisz przyznać, że zmiana w okrutnego zdobywcę innych planet nie wyszła ci na dobre.

- Czasem w życiu odkrywasz, że nie jesteś tym, za kogo cię uważano, za kogo uważałeś sam siebie. I nie możesz wrócić, chociażbyś próbował z całych sił.

\- Gówno prawda, _psotniku_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze, przepraszam, że zajęło to dłużej niż zwykle. Byłyśmy obie - ja i moja beta - na nocnym maratonie z Władcą Pierścieni i musiałyśmy odespać i wrócić do normy XD
> 
> Po drugie, przyznaję się bez bicia, że ten rozdział to trochę zapychacz - w moim planie fabularnym fanficka tutaj była piękna pusta dziura. Tak więc zapełniłam ją fluffem i tym co akurat przyszło mi do głowy podczas pisania. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko choć część z was będzie zadowolona XD
> 
> Po trzecie, wielki buziak za komentarze, kudosy i za tak pozytywny odbiór tego ff :*
> 
> Postaram się jak najszybciej wyprodukować nową część, ale, przyznaję, wzięłam sobie na barki za dużo projektów i możliwe, że trochę mi się przedłuży. Mea culpa.


	5. Rozdział 4

Tony musiał przyznać, że sam był zdziwiony tym, jak szybko przywykł do boga chaosu. Chociaż jego ciało wciąż reagowało napięciem na obecność lokatora, to można by rzec, że Loki nie robił nic niepokojącego. Głównie siedział w salonie, zawsze na tej samej kanapie, czytając kolejną z wypożyczonych książek. Co kilka dni wybierał się na spacery do biblioteki. Miliarder zauważył, że psotnik nie lubi wychodzić ze Stark Tower. Choć nie wiedział, czy było to motywowane jego pogardą dla Ziemi, czy lękiem, że zostanie rozpoznany, to wiedział, że nie zostanie uraczony odpowiedzią, jeżeli spyta.

Pewnego wieczora Tony postanowił się trochę przewietrzyć. Ostatnimi dniami Pepper pastwiła się nad nim sprawami firmowymi, które zawsze męczyły go bardziej niż serie bezsennych nocy w warsztacie. Zabrał więc swojego niezastąpionego nocnego towarzysza w postaci butelki whiskey i wsiadł do windy, kierując się na dach Stark Tower. Spodziewał się miłego, ciepłego wieczoru, który przerodzi się w kolejną noc spędzoną na zapijaniu nudy i uporczywych myśli. Nie spodziewał się znalezienia Lokiego na jego ulubionej skórzanej sofie, którą kazał tam wstawić, gdy odkrył uroki przesiadywania na dachu.

- Podsiadłeś mnie, księciuniu – rzucił w stronę psotnika. Ten wzdrygnął się, nie racząc miliardera spojrzeniem.

- Co tu robisz, Stark?

- I teraz jeszcze kradniesz moje pytania. To moja kanapa, na moich dachu. Skąd _ty_ się tu wziąłeś?

Loki kątem oka obserwował jak Tony zasiada na drugim końcu kanapy. – Twój Głos powiedział mi o tym miejscu. Twierdził, że „koi nerwy”.

- Jarvis, ty zdrajco… – już prawie zaczął jeden ze swoich słowotoków, gdy nagle zawahał się, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. – Dlaczego Jarvis miałby polecać ci jakiekolwiek miejsce do „kojenia nerwów”?

Loki uśmiechnął się w sposób, którego nie powstydziłby się żaden psychopata.

- Może wydawać się, że odnalazłem spokój w tej krainie, Stark, lecz to jedynie maska.

- Nie musisz niczego ukrywać, gdy tutaj mieszkasz. Dlatego pozwoliłem ci tutaj zostać.

Tony odkręcił butelkę i pociągnął z gwinta łyk trunku. Loki odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku.

- Nie łatwo jest zrzucić maski, które kształtowało się przez lata.

Dopiero teraz Tony dostrzegł lekki zarys śladu po zaschniętych łzach na policzku boga. Bez słowa, miliarder podał mu whiskey – gdyby wiedział, że będzie miał towarzysza, wziąłby więcej niż w połowie napełnioną butelkę. Loki zmierzył ją krytycznym wzrokiem.

- To twoja odpowiedź na wszystko, prawda? – ocenił, lecz mimo to chwycił alkohol w swoje ręce. Tony uśmiechnął się, lecz w jego oczach nie pojawiła się iskra, która zazwyczaj towarzyszyła temu wyrazowi.

- Jestem trochę _popsuty,_ jeżeli chodzi o radzenie sobie z uczuciami, psotniku. Więc odnalazłem sobie wspomagacz w płynie.

Loki wziął łyk prosto z butelki i skrzywił się lekko, przełykając mocny trunek.

- A więc, jak ci idzie „kojenie nerwów”?

- Beznadziejnie. Mam ochotę coś zniszczyć – wypalił Loki.

\- A więc niszcz – wzruszył ramionami. - Póki będzie to w obrębie Stark Tower – zastrzegł po sekundzie.

Loki roześmiał się, z trochę zbyt bogatą nutką histerii. Po czym cisnął butelką whiskey o podłogę. Szkło rozbiło się z trzaskiem, rozpryskując alkohol na kafelkach.

- Lepiej?

Loki oddychał ciężko, jak gdyby właśnie zatrzymał się po ciężkim biegu. Na jego ustach plątał się uśmiech.

- Tak, trochę.

- Dobrze, bo to była dobra whiskey.

ж

Tony bujał się na krześle, kartkując nordycką mitologię. Tę, którą podobno zgubił.

Z każdym kolejnym dniem odczuwał coraz większą frustrację, której źródłem był niejaki bóg chaosu mieszkający pod jego dachem. Nie chodziło o to, że pobyt psotnika był otoczony nieokreślonymi granicami czasowymi, czy to, że w każdej chwili całe to (poniekąd) ukrywanie złoczyńcy mogłoby wyjść na jaw. Tony odczuwał rosnącą irytację z powodu Lokiego samego w sobie. Był zagadką, chodzącym przeciwieństwem, a Tony uwielbiał łamigłówki - rozkładanie interesujących rzeczy na części pierwsze, rozgryzanie, nie dbając o zasady bezpieczeństwa, czy przyzwoitość. Ale tym razem trafił na puzzle z brakującymi elementami. Nie potrafił ułożyć końcowego obrazka, nie posiadając potrzebnych do tego kawałków.

Dlatego czytał tę cholerną mitologię po raz trzeci, lecz nie potrafił już odnaleźć w niej nic nowego. Sam Loki również nie pomagał, siedząc z nosem w książkach.

Tony był _znudzony_ i nie mógł skorzystać z tak apetycznej łamigłówki, krzątającej się po jego własnym domu. Poważnie zaczynał rozważać doprowadzenie Lokiego do załamania nerwowego, by przekroczył granice, padł we łzach lub znów zaczął mordować. _Cokolwiek_.

Gdy w warsztacie rozległ się klik otwieranych drzwi, miliarder zachwiał się niebezpiecznie na krześle.

\- Było blisko – stwierdził z ulgą, gdy odzyskał równowagę. Po czym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

\- Czymże zasłużyłem sobie na audiencję, księżniczko?

Loki uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, jak gdyby znał tajemnicę, którą zamierza nęcić Tony'ego, i zaczął krążyć pomiędzy stołami i porozrzucanymi narzędziami. Był w warsztacie Tony’ego pierwszy raz i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z ciekawością.

\- Jestem znudzony – odparł psotnik, wzruszając jednym ramieniem. Tony podniósł brwi, nagle bardziej ożywiony.

\- To jest nas dwóch. Masz jakieś propozycje? – spytał, podnosząc znacząco brwi. Bóg skwitował go jedynie prychnięciem. A potem jego wzrok wylądował na książce w ręku miliardera.

\- Podobno ten tom zaginął bez wieści.

\- Cudowny powrót! Wiesz, jak w _Lessie, wróć._ Nie wiedziałem jak ci o tym powiedzieć, żebyś się zbytnio nie wzruszył, więc wolałem się wstrzymać.

Loki przewrócił oczami i wznowił swój spacer po warsztacie. Tony obserwował jego płynne ruchy, smukłą sylwetkę w niedopasowanych ubraniach znalezionych w Stark Tower - powinien załatwić mu coś w jego rozmiarze, szczere zaintrygowanie zgromadzoną przed nim technologią. Gdy bóg zatrzymał się na dłużej nad trójwymiarowym cyfrowym projektem odbudowy wyższych pięter budynku, Tony dołączył do niego.

\- Podoba ci się?

\- Budynek będzie tak samo niegustowny jak przed zniszczeniem z mojego tytułu, lecz ta technologia… - nie dokończył, lecz w jego oczach zatańczyły iskierki fascynacji.

Tony zignorował komentarz na temat aparycji jego maleństwa i sięgnął dłonią po projekcję niebieskich linii. Powiększył najwyższe piętra, robiąc zrzut na blat obok. Loki otworzył lekko usta, wpatrzony w cyfrowy wizerunek Stark Tower. Tony nie mógł powstrzymać tryumfalnego uśmieszku.

\- Widzę, że masz w sobie duszę nerda – skomentował.

\- Czego?

\- Raczej „kogo”, reniferku. Nieważne. Na pop-kulturę przyjdzie czas. Chodziło mi o to, że podobają ci się moje zabawki.

Loki wreszcie skrzyżował wzrok z miliarderem. – Z niechęcią przyznaję, że dałem się oczarować.

Teraz to Tony otworzył lekko usta, kontemplując słowa boga. Ten błysk w zielonych oczach! Nie potrafił go zinterpretować. I to jeszcze bardziej go nakręcało.

\- Mogę ci pokazać jeszcze kilka imponujących rzeczy – wyszczerzył się, czując się jak dziecko w McDonaldzie, tylko zamiast Happy Meala, wreszcie dostawał kolejne elementy swojej łamigłówki.

\- Ach tak – zamruczał Loki, jego wzrok zsunął się z twarzy miliardera, niżej, na delikatny przebłysk niebieskiego światła zza czarnej koszuli. – Może opowiesz mi coś o tym?

Uśmiech Tony’ego zmienił się w nieusatysfakcjonowany grymas.

– Pamiątka z wakacji w pustynnym klimacie, załatwiona dzięki mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Wiesz, zastępował mi ojca. Przynajmniej dopóki nie próbował mnie zamordować. Kilka razy. Zdarza się. Ale mimo wszystko, dobra zabawa. Stworzyłem nowe źródło energii, a z handlarza śmiercią, ogłosiłem się superbohaterem. Chociaż nikt nie uważa, że się nadaję. Pewnie mają rację, bo po prostu cholernie lubię latać w tej metalowej puszce. I wiesz co, wygląda na to, że to drażliwy temat, bo zacząłem bredzić.

Loki przechylił lekko głowę, słuchając słowotoku miliardera.

– Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, jaka jest rola tego urządzenia.

Tony zaśmiał się krótko, gorzko.

– Utrzymuje mnie przy życiu.

Oczy psotnika rozwarły się szeroko, a w zieleni rozbłysło zdumienie. Tony odwrócił wzrok i zaczął bawić się niebieskimi liniami projekcji Stark Tower. Jego destruktywny masochizm zaczynał przekraczać granice niebezpiecznych eksperymentów i alkoholizmu, wchodząc na zupełnie nowy poziom. Mało kto wiedział, co naprawdę oznacza reaktor łukowy w jego piersi. A teraz zdradził to masowemu mordercy z innej planety.

\- Nazwałeś siebie „handlarzem śmiercią” – rzucił Loki, nie było to pytanie, a stwierdzenie żądające wyjaśnień.

\- Brzmi bardziej kreatywnie niż Iron Man, przyznaję.

Loki podniósł brwi, mierząc go wzrokiem.

\- Miałem taki przydomek – machnął ręką lekceważąco. – Stark Industries produkowało najlepszą broń na świecie, dając wszelkim konfliktom możliwość bardziej spektakularnego przebiegu – nagle zszedł z tonu. – Nie tylko ty masz wiele ludzkiej krwi na swoich rękach.

Bóg przygryzł dolną wargę. – Nie jestem tobą, Stark. Nie zmienię się w bohatera, jak ty.

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Chodź, psotniku. Pokażę ci jeszcze kilka fajnych gadżetów.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję znów za wszelkie komentarze i dobre słowo :) Jesteście kochani! Przepraszam za te przerwę pomiędzy rozdziałami. Siła wyższa (stancje i kochane PKP).
> 
> I takie mini ogłoszenie, że zdecydowałam, że te ff będzie jednak oscylowało bardziej w klimatach fluff. Jak bym nie próbowała, ta historia tak mi wychodzi XD Tak więc nie będę już próbować wciskać jakichś głębszych wątków tutaj i angstu, w tej kwestii wyżywam się w moim drugim projekcie.
> 
> Nie wiem kiedy nowy rozdział - wierzcie mi, staram się dodawać je jak najszybciej ^^"


	6. Rozdział 5

Zwyczaj Lokiego, by przesiadywać w warsztacie Tony’ego wykreował się samoistnie. Czasem przychodził jedynie podglądać pracę miliardera i jego kuriozalne konwersacje z własnymi robotami, czasem zadawał pytania, a potem z wrodzoną ciekawością słuchał wyjaśnień i technicznej gadaniny, czasem zagnieżdżał się w jednym z kabrioletów z książką i zatapiał się w lekturze, kompletnie ignorując swojego towarzysza. Choć z początku Tony nie czuł się do końca pewnie, przyzwyczajony do środowiska eremity w swoim warsztacie, to po kilku dniach odkrył, że towarzystwo kogoś, kto nie jest jego AI, miało swój urok. I z czasem dostarczało kolejnych skrawków do jego zielonookiej układanki z innego świata.

ж

\- O nie, tylko nie psychoanaliza – rzucił pewnego południa, widząc jak Loki rozsiada się na tylnym siedzeniu niebieskiego kabrioletu z jednym z dzieł Freuda w ręku.

\- Nie zamartwiaj się. Nie jestem z tej krainy, ale jestem w stanie oszacować, że nie warto nawet przymierzać się do ciebie w takich celach, Stark.

W odpowiedzi Tony uśmiechnął się czarująco, jak gdyby właśnie usłyszał najwspanialszy z komplementów i wrócił do zabawy układami scalonymi w najnowszym prototypie tabletu - poprzedni już go znudził. Loki przestał już nawet zwracać uwagę na głośną muzykę, która zazwyczaj towarzyszyła pracy miliardera.

Jednakże obaj gwałtownie zwrócili głowę w stronę sufitu, gdy refren „Thunderstruck” urwał się w połowie.

\- Jarvis, co jest?

- Na podjeździe właśnie stanął motor, sir. To Steven Rogers.

Loki wystrzelił z samochodu bez słowa i szybkim krokiem wszedł do windy. Gdy Tony widział, że dojechała na pierwsze piętro, dał Jarvisowi sygnał, by poprowadził niespodziewanego gościa do warsztatu.

\- Kapitan Mrożonka! Cóż za wizyta!

Steve pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, lecz na jego ustał gościł uśmiech.

\- Jak się masz, Tony?

\- Idealnie, jak zwykle. Jak to genialny playboy i obrzydliwie bogaty filantrop.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się na wspomnienie tamtej kłótni. Steve usiadł na poniewierającej się po warsztacie dużej drewnianej skrzyni, w której kiedyś przywieziono jakieś części, a Tony ponownie zajął swoje robocze miejsce.

\- Nie piszesz, nie dzwonisz, a tu nagle odwiedziny. Coś się stało?

Steve pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie. Po prostu postanowiłem wpaść. Wiesz, nie mam zbyt wielu znajomych. A ostatnio coś cicho o tobie w mediach, musiałem sprawdzić czy nie padłeś na zatrucie alkoholowe.

- O tym byś akurat usłyszał! Od ostatniej inwazji kosmitów nie było zbyt wiele roboty dla Iron Mana. Ale o tym wiesz, bo Kapitan Ameryka chyba też miał wakacje.

\- Prawda – przyznał Steve. – Ale jako, że nawet brukowce o tobie milczą, wnioskuję, że nadal jesteś z panną Potts?

Tony nagle spuścił wzrok. Pamiętał krótkie spotkanie Kapitana z Pepper, zaraz po tym jak sytuacja na Manhattanie się uspokoiła i miliarder uparł się na shawarmę. Pamiętał nawet lekki rumieniec na tej superżołnierskiej twarzy, gdy ruda pocałowała Tony'ego namiętnie, zaraz po tym jak na niego nakrzyczała.

- Obawiam się, że nie. Jednak, mimo wszystko, nie potrafiliśmy ze sobą być. A właściwie, ja się nie nadawałem, by ze mną być… Ale, ale, beznadziejny ze mnie gospodarz! Drinka?

Steve zmarszczył brwi w zmartwionym wyrazie, lecz nic nie powiedział. Nie znał się zbyt dobrze z Tony’m, lecz widział, że nie jest typem osoby, która mówi o swoich rozterkach.

\- Nie ma co marnować na mnie alkoholu, i tak mi nawet nie zaszumi w głowie.

\- Czyli kawa!

ж

\- Myślisz czasem o tym, co się stało _potem_ , tam w Asgardzie?

Tony zacisnął mocniej dłonie na szklance z whiskey. – A ty?

- Tak. Zastanawiam się czasem, czy odpowiednio zabezpieczyli Tesserakt. Nie chcę by kiedykolwiek był blisko powierzchni Ziemi, przyniósł za dużo śmierci i zła, których doświadczyłem na własne oczy. Ale też myślałem nad Lokim. Czy już nigdy nam nie zagrozi? Był jednym z największych niebezpieczeństw, jakie nas spotkały.

Miliarder nie potrafił odnaleźć słów. Gniew, który palił się żywym ogniem w jego piersi od śmierci Coulsona, wygasł. Po czasie, który spędził w towarzystwie psotnika, nie potrafił już patrzeć na niego przez ten sam pryzmat, co bezpośrednio po ataku na Manhattan. Prócz szalonego mordercy, był teraz indywidualnością, którą chciał rozłożyć na części pierwsze, wzbudzał jego szacunek swoim intelektem i rozległością umysłu, intrygował nieprzewidywalnością i mistyczną aurą. Lecz tego nie mógł powiedzieć Kapitanowi.

Miał przerąbane. W co on się znowu wplątał?

- Jestem pewien, że pan gromowładny zadba, żeby kostka pozostała tam gdzie powinna.

- Ale czy opanują Lokiego? Wcześniej nie dali rady.

Tony przywołał na usta swój popisowy nieszczery uśmiech, na którego potrafił nabrać każdego, i machnął ręką.

- Nie ma co gdybać, Steve. Nie zadręczaj się Lokim, ciesz się drugą młodością.

ж

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem, schodząc z powrotem do swojej pustelni. Niespodziewana wizyta Kapitana była miłą niespodzianką, nawet jeżeli przypomniała mu w jak niebezpieczną grę pogrywa, ukrywając boga. Bo to kiedyś wreszcie się wyda. I Tony bał się po czyjej wtedy stanie stronie.

Spojrzał na niebieski kabriolet, w którym wcześniej siedział psotnik. Sytuacja z Lokim zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli. Nagły kaprys, stał się rutyną. Tony zaczynał zapominać, że trzyma pod swoim dachem poszukiwanego przez SHIELD złoczyńcę, zaczynał się tą sytuacją za bardzo kontentować. Przeczesał włosy dłonią, mrucząc „od kiedy się czymkolwiek przejmujesz, Tony” pod nosem i podszedł do kabrioletu. Na tylnym siedzeniu wciąż leżała książka, Loki musiał jej zapomnieć w pośpiechu. Przekartkował ją, otwierając na przypadkowej stronie.

_Gdy człowieka, któremu wiodło się dobrze, spotyka niepowodzenie lub nieszczęście, zagłębia się on w sobie, wzmaga wymogi własnego sumienia, wymierza sobie karę i pokutę._

W jego głowie samorzutnie ułożył się łańcuch skojarzeń. Zamach, porwanie, Ten Rings, Yinsem, Iron Man, samobójcze misje, popadanie w alkoholizm, Loki.

\- Wiedziałem, że z tego Freuda nie wyjdzie nic dobrego.

Cisnął książką z powrotem na skórzane siedzenie i skierował swoje kroki w stronę barku.

ж

\- Stark?

\- Hmm? – Tony podniósł wzrok znad ekranu, gdzie czytał sprawozdanie o modyfikacjach umowy dotyczącej fuzji jakiejś drobnej firmy w Europie, które wysłała mu Pepper.

Loki stał w drzwiach do warsztatu z „Boską cząstką” w ręku (kiedy on przeskoczył z podstaw fizyki do Ledermana?), stukając palcami o twardą okładkę w nerwowym tiku. _Puk-puk-puk. Puk-puk-puk._

\- Postanowiłem podjąć pracę. Właściwie już zostałem obsadzony – wyznał, podnosząc z oczekiwaniem jedną brew, jak gdyby wypatrywał reakcji miliardera.

_Puk-puk-puk._

\- O… O! To postęp, księżniczko.

Loki przewrócił oczami.

– Kiedy przestaniesz wygłupiać się z tymi infantylnymi przezwiskami?

Tony wyszczerzył się, wzruszając ramionami. W głosie boga nie było słychać zirytowania lub groźby, bardziej zaproszenie do słownej zabawy. Miliarder czasem sam dziwił się jak z tego zakrawającego o szaleństwo układu, narodziła się jakoś wspólna codzienność (i żadne z nich nie przyznawało, że odnajdują w niej swoistą harmonię i swobodę).

\- W każdym razie, gratuluję. Kimże są ci szczęściarze, którzy zasmakują temperamentu boga choasu?

- W bibliotece było wywieszone ogłoszenie. Pomyślałem, że spróbuję, skoro nie pozwoliłeś mi psychoanalizować tutaj.

\- No tak, tam będziesz miał pełne pole do popisu z dostrzeganiem wszelkiego dziwactwa kryjącego się na tej plugawej planecie. To wspaniałe, że postanowiłeś wynieść swoje stadium nienawiści do śmiertelników poza ściany Stark Tower – dodał z dramatyzmem.

Loki uśmiechnął się, a w zielonych oczach rozbłysły psotne iskierki. Tony poczuł przyjemne ciarki biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. _Ty chodzący paradoksie._

\- Jednakże, jest pewna kwestia…

_Puk-puk-puk. Puk-puk-puk. Puk-puk-puk._

\- Tak? – Tony nie spuszczał oczu z nieustannego tańca palców na twardej okładce.

_Puk._

\- Muszę opanować obsługę komputera. Mówili, że wystarczą podstawowe umiejętności…

Tony obserwował jak dłoń boga zacisnęła się mocniej na „Boskiej cząstce”, gdy w powietrzu zawisła niewypowiedziana prośba.

\- Kurs komputerowy dla seniora, raz, sprzedany! Oj reniferku, jesteś beznadziejny w te klocki. Ciesz się, że mój podręcznikowy narcyzm nie kazał ci cedzić prośby przez zęby, nim bym się łaskawie zgodził. Kiedy zaczynasz pracę?

\- Od poniedziałku.

\- Jarvis, jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień tygodnia?

\- Sobotę, sir.

\- No to do roboty, psotniku.

ж

Loki był uważnym i pojętnym uczniem. Tony był niecierpliwym i słabym nauczycielem.

\- Przecież to oczywiste.

- Nie wiem, czy zdążyłeś zauważyć tę prawidłowość, Stark, ale nie popełniłem dwukrotnie żadnego ze wskazanych przez ciebie błędów. Jednak nie potrafię rozszyfrować _samodzielnie_ mechanizmów tego urządzenia. Wykorzystaj wreszcie te słowotoki w pożytecznym celu i _mów,_ co mam robić.

\- Nie pyskuj, bo wyślę cię do kąta. Nie ma taryf ulgowych dla parzystokopytnych i księżniczek.

\- Mogę nie mieć swojej magii, ale wciąż byłbym w stanie wypchnąć cię z okna, _geniuszu_.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – mruknął prowokacyjnie. – Nie! Tutaj też nie klikasz dwukrotnie!

Tony pochylił się bardziej nad bogiem, chwytając myszkę i tym samym obejmując spoczywającą na niej bledszą i smuklejszą dłoń Lokiego.

Bóg prawie odskoczył na nagłe zetknięcie z gorącą skórą. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak dawno nikt go nie dotykał – prawdziwie _dotykał_ , bez intencji zadania bólu lub sponiewierania.

\- Słuchasz mnie? W ogóle nie patrzysz na ekran.

\- Tak, w „przeglądarkach internetowych” – słowo źle smakowało na jego języku – klikamy raz – powtórzył po miliarderze, choć jego myśli były bardziej ukierunkowane na przyjemne mrowienie, który rozchodziło się od miejsca, gdzie na jego ręce spoczywał delikatny ciężar dłoni drugiego mężczyzny. Nagle Tony cofnął rękę i wyprostował się. Loki poczuł dziwne zimno rozlewające się od czubków jego palców, na nagle pozbawionej dotyku skórze. Niespodziewanie, te sama dłoń spoczęły na ramieniu psotnika, zamiast wrócić na oparcie fotela, jak wcześniej. Loki zdusił w sobie pierwszy odruch zrzucenia jej z siebie, jednak nie przyznawał się przed samym sobą do nieoczekiwanego komfortu, jak przynosił ten prosty gest.

\- Nie śpimy! Założymy ci teraz maila. Skoro masz pracę, może ci się przydać. I będziesz mógł szpanować domeną Stark Industries.

\- O czymkolwiek mówisz, Stark, niech będzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem szybszy update! Mam nadzieję, że podoba się wam ta niespodziewanka ;) Następne kilka dni będę dość zajęta, a rozdział był już gotowy, więc wrzuciłam!
> 
> Jak zwykle, dzięki za komentarze :D


	7. Rozdział 6

Następnego dnia, Loki znalazł nowego laptopa na miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj jadał śniadanie. Tony, czekając na wyprodukowanie jego życiodajnego płynu przez ekspres do kawy, obserwował reakcję boga ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- To komputer – stwierdził psotnik.

- Wnikliwa dedukcja, Holmesie. Podpowiem ci nawet, że to _twój_ komputer. Nie mogę ci pozwolić przesiadywać przy moim, wiesz, za dużo tajnych danych i tak dalej. A wczoraj dobrze ci szło, musisz tylko ćwiczyć.

Loki przejechał opuszkami palców po błyszczącej obudowie.

\- Dziękuję za szczodry dar.

- Szczodrym darem, to jest moje towarzystwo, księżniczko. A to cacko rzeczywiście jest drogie, ale jak zauważyłeś, jest na nim moje nazwisko, więc jakby nie ma sprawy. Poza tym, gdybym nie miał ciekawszych zajęć, mógłbym sam ci taki złożyć, nawet bym się nie spocił. Ale, hola, hola! - zatrzymał się nagle. - Ty mi podziękowałeś! Ogłaszamy święto firmy. Jarvis, zapisz to.

Loki przewrócił oczami, lecz jego usta wygiął lekki uśmiech. Tony zauważył, że ostatnio bóg zaczął w końcu pozwalać sobie na reagowanie na jego żarty, wreszcie porzucając postawę męczennika.

- Okej, to dobrej zabawy. Uważaj na Internet, czają się tam czaty i inne świństwa. Ja za godzinkę wylatuję, Pepper znowu mnie wyciągnęła na jakąś konferencję naukową – chwycił swój kubek pełen kawy i wziął łyka, pomrukując z satysfakcją. – Kocham kawę. To do zobaczenia za kilka dni.

\- Do zobaczenia – odpowiedział bóg, wpatrując się w odchodzącego miliardera. Po raz setny, od kiedy znalazł się w Stark Tower, zadał sobie pytanie - _dlaczego_? Dlaczego Stark w ogóle mu pomagał? Dlaczego był dla niego tak przyjazny? Dlaczego zadawał sobie trud, by przystosować go do życia w społeczeństwie Midgardu, zamiast oddać w ręce SHIELDu, tak jak podpowiadałby to rozsądek? I po raz kolejny nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. Loki od początku uważał, że Stark jest intrygującym śmiertelnikiem, ale nigdy nie sądził, że rozgryzienie geniusza stanie się kwestią zajmującą go do takiego stopnia.

ж

Myśli o Lokim zaprzątały umysł miliardera zdecydowanie zbyt często, niż by tego spodziewał się Tony. Nie był to już nawet niepokój o to, czy pozostawianie boga chaosu samego w Stark Tower jest dobrym pomysłem. Tony zastanawiał się, jak psotnik radzi sobie, jako przeciętny pracownik biblioteki, i czy zaczął wreszcie czuć się pewnie przy komputerze. Zastanawiał się też, o czym do cholery Loki mógł rozmawiać z Jarvisem - bo wiedział, że robi to pod jego nieobecność. Bóg wywoływał w nim czystą ciekawość, jeżeli nawet nie pewnego rodzaju troskę. I to trochę zaczynało przerażać miliardera. Chociaż wtedy, gdy Loki pojawił się na progu jego domu, w swoim pijanym widzie planował stać się dla boga tym, kim Yinsen był dla Tony'ego, tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że w jakiś dziwny sposób przywiąże się do upadłego boga.

ж

Wyjazd przedłużył się do czterech dni i Tony nigdy nie przyznałby się, że czekał na powrót do Stark Tower.

- Wróciłem, księżniczko – zapowiedział, wchodząc do salonu na ich piętrze. Spodziewał się prychnięcia i jakiegoś ostrego komentarza. Nie spodziewał się zastać psotnika rozłożonego na kanapie z butelką białego wina w ręku – i drugą pustą stojącą na szklanym stoliku obok. Tuzin zbitych szklanek przy barku też był sporym zaskoczeniem.

- Antshony Stark – Loki uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, mierząc go rozmytym wzrokiem. – Witaj w sssfoich skhromnych progach.

\- Dorwałeś się do mojego alkoholu, rogaczu. I seplenisz.

- Wyśmieńte ssspostszeszenia – odparł bóg i zachichotał pod nosem. Tony stał jak wryty, a jego niewyparzony język zawiódł go, sprawiając, że jedynie sterczał w miejscu z lekko rozwartymi ustami.

Wreszcie ruszył się w stronę zdewastowanego barku i wyciągnął jedną z ocalanych szklanek. Nalał sobie hojnie whiskey. Nie wydawało mu się, by potrafił ogarnąć to na trzeźwo.

- Do tego zbiłeś prawie wszystkie szklanki.

- Powiedźłeś, szee mogę robiś, co chcę, jeżli zachowam to w śsscianach twojego budnku.

- Prawda. Poniekąd. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że możesz robić, _co chcesz_.

Loki wziął łyka z butelki, obserwując jak Tony pada na pobliski fotel.

\- Ja zawsze _rhobię, co chcę._

Usta miliardera wygiął uśmiech. –  _Jasne_ , psotniku. A może _chcesz_ mi powiedzieć, dlaczego postanowiłeś zubożyć moje zapasy alkoholu i pozbawić kilku szklanek?

Bóg bawił się szyjką butelki swoimi smukłymi palcami, jak gdyby rozważał pytanie Tony’ego.

- Życie śmiertelnika jessstak _nudne_ , tak _szzzałosne…_

- Oj, myślałem, że twoje studium w roli pracownika biblioteki, przyniesie jakieś nowe wnioski... – prychnął Tony, lecz Loki kontynuował, jak gdyby nie usłyszał komentarza miliardera.

- Ja też jestem ftym wyszystkim _żłosny_. Dałem się udomowiś wrrrogowi! Powinienem siaś chaos, zamrrrdować cię wśnie i szucić się w wirrr szaleństwa, który jest mi przessnaczony. Podążaś ścieżką mjego dzidzictwa, zachowywać się jak prawdziwy wyrzutek! A ja od tyhodni zahłębiam się w kśśęgach, udając, szee potrafię żyć jak każdy inny śmierrrtelnik.

- Chyba nie próbujesz mi wmówić, że w Asgardzie codziennie przeżywałeś wielkie przygody i nigdy nie miałeś momentów, gdy po prostu bawiłeś się w rzucanie zaklęć w jakimś odludnym zaciszu – Tony rzucił, na wpół świadomie odnosząc życie Lokiego do swojego własnego. Czasem bywali tak do siebie podobni, a zarazem tak różni…

Psotnik zmrużył oczy i wziął kolejny łyk wina. Dopiero teraz miliarder zwrócił uwagę, że jego lokator nie miał na sobie niepasujących ciuchów, w które zaopatrywał się garderobach Stark Tower. Loki zawsze wyglądał na osobę, która dba o swoją aparycję, widać dostanie pracy zmotywowało go do wyjścia do ludzi, na zakupy. I Tony musiał przyznać, że przyciasne ciemne dżinsy i ciemnozielona bluzka z dekoltem w szpic były bardzo dobrym wyborem.

\- Dlaczgo jesteś tak _inny_ od tych wszyssstkich śmiertelników, którzy sprawiają, ższe przebywanie tutaj jest _karą_?

Tony otworzył szerzej oczy w zdumieniu. Oprócz tego, że Loki zdawał się nagle odzyskać możliwość w miarę normalnej mowy, to samo pytanie było dość oszałamiające w treści. Jak zwykle, gdy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, sięgnął po sarkazm.

- Wiesz, genialne dziecko i te sprawy. Poza tym mam trochę nierówno pod sufitem – pochylił się lekko i zniżył głos, jak gdyby przekazywał jakiś wstydliwy sekret. – Trzymam renifera z innej planety pod moim dachem.

Loki zaczął chichotać, a Tony poczuł się niewytłumaczalnie dumny z tej reakcji.

Niespodziewanie, Loki wstał z kanapy, odkładając na bok na wpół wypitą butelkę i pochylił się nad Tony’m, kładąc ręce na oparciu fotela, po obu stronach miliardera.

- Co ty robisz?

- Przessstaję się nudzić – odparł z uśmiechem. Zielone oczy błyszczały od alkoholu, ale było w nich coś jeszcze… Tak właśnie wyglądał Bóg Niegodziwości i Psot, gdy zabawiał się swoją ofiarą.

Chociaż powinien się tego spodziewać, Tony zamarł, gdy blade usta o smaku białego półsłodkiego wina przywarły do jego, przywłaszczająco, domagając się odpowiedzi. Poddając się psotnikowi, odwzajemnił pocałunek. Poczuł jak Loki uśmiecha się lekko i siada na jego kolanach, pogłębiając zbliżenie. Nagle przydomek „srebrny język” nabrał zupełnie innego znaczenia… Jednak, gdy chłodne smukłe dłonie spoczęły na jego karku, Tony drgnął i odsunął boga od siebie. Psotnik spojrzał na niego pytająco, z pewną dozą zniecierpliwienia, wciąż nie schodząc z jego kolan. A Tony poczuł jak panika powoli wije gniazdko w jego trzewiach. Przecież to _Loki,_ do tego _pijany Loki_. Nie może pozwolić, żeby to zaszło jakkolwiek dalej. Nie powinien był pozwolić nawet na ten krótki ( _boski_ ) pocałunek. Jutro, jak bóg wytrzeźwieje, to obedrze go ze skóry.

\- Coś się stało? Czyżby ten wasz „Internet” kłamał? Jak brzmiało to dziwne słowo? A tak,  _playboy_? – jego uwodzicielski uśmiech wcale nie pomagał. Jednak Tony zacisnął mocniej zęby i mentalnie dał sobie w twarz. Po czym odsunął od siebie pijanego boga, z powrotem kierując go na kanapę. Loki jęknął z dezaprobatą, jak dziecko, któremu zabraną nową zabawkę.

- Rano będziesz mi wdzięczny – mruknął.

- Ty za to już nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był sobie wdzięczny – odparł psotnik, ponownie sięgając po swoje wino. Cholerny flirciarz.

\- Dobranoc, Loki.

\- Dobranoc, Anthony.

Tony ewakuował się z salonu, póki jego odrobina rozsądku wciąż była u władzy.

ж

Głos Jarvisa przebijał się przez cienką warstwę snu, która wciąż się go trzymała i Tony zakrył głowę poduszką.

- Daj mi święty spokój, bezduszna maszyno.

- Sir, nalegam by spróbował pan dobudzić pana Lokiego. Za dwadzieścia minut minie czas, gdy zazwyczaj wychodził on do pracy.

Tony westchnął głośno. Od kiedy był jego niańką? To dorosły facet, _bóg_.

Mimo wszystko pięć minut później znalazł się w salonie, wciąż zaspany i jedynie w spodniach od dresu, by odnaleźć śpiącego w najlepsze psotnika, wciąż na tej samej kanapie, na której go zostawił poprzedniego wieczora. Jego wzrok na trochę zbyt długo zatrzymał się na lekko rozwartych bladych ustach i znów mentalnie zdzielił się przez twarz. Podszedł do boga, i szturchnął w ramię. Loki mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

\- Pobudka, śpiąca królewno. Łykaj aspirynkę, dzisiaj twój wielki dzień. Pierwszy raz idziesz do pracy, jako śmiertelnik na kacu!

- Stark, na Yggdrasil, dlaczego jesteś tak głośno?

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem z satysfakcją. Co ma wisieć, nie utonie, kara dla psotnika za zabawę z jego libido przyszła samoistnie, w postaci imponującego kaca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wspaniale się bawiłam pisząc ten rozdział, więc tylko mam nadzieję, że będziecie równie dobrze się bawić, czytając go ;)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _W ramach dodatku, komentarz mojej kochanej bety, Aalayah, do pobitych przez Lokiego szklanek: "hahahahah xD rozwaliło mnie to.. już widzę Lokiego pijącego jakąś smakową wódkę czy coś, mówiącego: It's good. Another! i rozwalającego kryształową szklaneczkę o podłogę :p""_


	8. Rozdział 7

\- Loki, masz minutę, żeby sprowadzić swoją skacowaną osobistość do garażu!

Psotnik mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, lecz drzwi sypialni skutecznie go zagłuszyły.

\- Nie żartuję, zaraz zmienię zdanie i będziesz musiał załatwić sobie jakieś dopalacze do swoich kopytek, żeby zdążyć.

W tym momencie Loki wyszedł z pokoju, z impetem otwierając drzwi. Zmierzył Tony’ego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- Ciesz się, że mam sporo szybkich samochodów.

ж

Loki dziękował za chłodny wiatr, który owiewał go przez otwarty dach auta. Działał zdecydowanie orzeźwiająco i powstrzymywał jego żołądek przed fikołkami, które to zaczął ochoczo wykonywać, gdy tylko ruszyli spod Stark Tower. Wczorajszy wieczór był jego osobistą porażką. Chociaż śmiertelnicy w swoich pismach często mylili się co do niego, przydomek „boga pijaństwa” był akurat dość trafny. Jednakże jego nowa forma nie posiadała już tych szczególnych „umiejętności” i do tego, nawet nie dościgała tolerancji alkoholowej Starka. Jednak była jedna słodko-gorzka strona wczorajszego wybryku. Za pomocą alkoholu, Loki próbował odwrócić swoją uwagę od skradającego się wielkimi krokami załamania nerwowego i w pewien sposób chwilowo osiągnął swój cel. Od przebudzenia męczyła go jedna myśl – pocałunek ze Starkiem. Nadal nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście się to zdarzyło, czy było jedynie snem lub fantazją. I obie opcje miały spore wady i zalety.

Jeżeli naprawdę wczoraj napastował miliardera, to jak bardzo zepsuł wszystko, co było między nimi? Bo czy tego chciał, czy nie, musiał przyznać, że zbudowali wspólnie swoistą codzienność i Loki nie miał pojęcia, jak taki wybryk na nią wpłynie. Jeżeli jednak była to tylko pijacka fantazja, dlaczego miałby w ogóle o czymś takim śnić?

Chociaż to pytanie odnosiło się również do opcji pierwszej. Dlaczego miałby _w ogóle_ pocałować Starka? Czyżby jednak był aż tak samotny? Czy potrzeba bliskości, którą tak długo w sobie dusił, wreszcie wyrywała się spod kontroli? Czyżby ten _zwyczajny dotyk_ geniusza kilka dni temu był iskrą…?

Zwrócił niechętnie wzrok na miliardera. Nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że było w nim coś pociągającego. Zauważył to już podczas inwazji Chituari, ich spotkania w Stark Tower, czy jak określił to sam Tony: „wtedy, co prawie flirtowaliśmy”. Loki pokusiłby się nawet o wyrzucenie przysłówka „prawie”. Ale nigdy nie poświęcał temu zbyt wielu myśli – z dwóch prostych powodów – Stark był wrogiem i śmiertelnikiem. Ale teraz… 

Loki zaczął rozmasowywać skronie. Tony go wczoraj odrzucił…

Nikt nie odrzuca boga niegodziwości.

Loki poczuł, jak budzą się w nim zmysły i uczucia, które zdawały się na zawsze przepaść. Stracone podczas tego fatalnego wypadu do Jotunheimu, gdy odkrył swoje prawdziwe pochodzenie, a potem zastąpione żalem oraz gniewem, wtedy, gdy _upadł_. Prawie czuł magię grającą na opuszkach jego palców, gdy znów stawał się tym samym psotnikiem, który dokuczał Sif i dzięki swojej przebiegłości odzyskał cenny młot Thora. Tylko tym razem to Stark był ofiarą jego trików.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, księżniczko.

- Dziękuję, Anthony – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się czarująco. Zanim wyszedł z samochodu, poczuł wypełniające go uczucie satysfakcji z powodu głupkowatego wyrazu twarzy miliardera, który wyraźnie nie rozumiał, co właśnie zaszło w umyśle boga.

ж

Tony odprowadził Lokiego wzrokiem. Czy właśnie stało się coś, o czym nikt nie raczył go poinformować? Miliarder mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze minutę temu bóg był dręczony zabójczym kacem i naprawdę bardzo się starał nie zwymiotować na jego skórzaną tapicerkę. A właśnie przed sekundą wysiadł, zadowolony z siebie, jak kot, który właśnie się najadł i do tego nazwał go po imieniu. I ten uśmiech… Tony nadal nie był pewien, czy te ciarki, które przebiegły mu po plecach, były spowodowane strachem, czy (niemającym prawa bytu) podnieceniem.

Musiał czymś się zająć. Jeżeli teraz wróci do siebie, znów będzie próbował coś urzeźbić z pocałunku z pijanym psotnikiem – tak jak połowę zeszłej nocy. A te kilka minut z jego niekrótkiego życia nie wymagały jeszcze głębszej analizy i masochistycznego odtwarzania w głowie. Od samego rana, pomimo słabej formy Lokiego, Tony miał ochotę przygwoździć go to ściany i wreszcie okiełznać ten cięty język. Ale, wbrew pozorom, cenił swoje życie na tyle, by nie poświęcać go dla krótkiej cielesnej przyjemności. Wolał udawać, że pocałunek nie miał miejsca.

A więc, tak. Rozproszenie. 

Wybrał w GPSie adres mieszkania Bruce’a Bannera.

ж

\- Tony? To dopiero niespodzianka – naukowiec wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.

\- Oj wiesz co, nie wiedziałeś, że zawsze odwiedzam moich ulubionych pracowników? – wyszczerzył się, wchodząc do środka.

\- Jeszcze nie jestem twoim pracownikiem – zaznaczył Bruce, zaprowadzając gościa do salonu.

\- Remont zaraz się skończy i będziesz szalał w Stark Tower – zawahał się. – „Szalał” naukowo oczywiście, nie jesteśmy rasistami, ale zielonoskórych nie wpuszczamy do laboratoriów.

Bruce pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale na jego ustach zawitał niepowstrzymany uśmiech.

\- Jak ci się mieszka w mieście? Planujesz rozbiórkę kolejnej dzielnicy Nowego Jorku?

Tym razem naukowiec roześmiał się w głos i spojrzał na Tony’ego znad oprawek okularów.

\- Najbrzydszy budynek w mieście jest akurat remontowany, więc na razie nie mam nic na oku – odgryzł się, na co miliarder przybrał minę dziecka, którego dzieło plastyczne zostało właśnie skrytykowane przez przedszkolankę.

Bruce nagle spoważniał. – Ale tak naprawdę… Czemu tu przyszedłeś, Tony? Wyglądasz jakbyś bardzo starał się o czymś nie myśleć… Masz jakieś problemy?

Tony prychnął pod nosem, uśmiechając się gorzko. Pewnie, że miał problem. Zielonookiego wroga publicznego numer jeden, który zaczął przyjmować niepożądaną rolę w jego życiu.

Oj, doktorek nie dał się zbyć. Ale, mimo wszystko, miliarder nie ufał jeszcze swojemu nowemu towarzyszowi na tyle, by zdradzić mu prawdę. Ostatnie spotkanie Hulka i Lokiego nie skończyło się najlepiej dla drugiego z nich.

\- A kto nie ma? – odparł wreszcie. – Pomyślałem, że obu nam przyda się mała odmiana. Nie wmówisz mi, że czujesz się tutaj tak do końca swobodnie. A głupia rozmowa przy kawie to zawsze przyjemne rozproszenie, nie sądzisz?

Tony próbował utrzymać żartobliwy ton, ale unikał wzroku rozmówcy. Bruce kiwnął głową, jak gdyby bardziej do samego siebie, niż miliardera.

\- Nie mam takich wymyślnych ekspresów do kawy, do których jesteś przyzwyczajony, panie miliarderze, ale i tak wychodzi mi dość smaczna. Słodzisz?

ж

Loki wrócił do Stark Tower pełen entuzjazmu, by rozpocząć swój plan owinięcia sobie Starka wokół palca. Jednak spotkał się z dość znaczącą przeszkodą. Tony’ego tam nie było. Był pewien, że zastanie miliardera w warsztacie, bawiącego się swoimi zbrojami, lutownicami i układami scalonymi.

\- Głosie, gdzie jest Stark?

\- Nie było go tutaj, od kiedy wyszedł rano z panem, panie Loki.

Bóg zmarszczył brwi. Usiadł przy biurku Tony’ego, wpatrując się w zmieniające zdjęcia samochodów na wygaszaczu ekranu.

\- Hmm… Głosie? Potrafiłbyś przetłumaczyć tekst ze staronordyckiego?

\- Nie posiadam tego języka w swojej bazie danych.

Loki uśmiechnął się, wyłamał palce i usiadł wygodniej przed klawiaturą.

ж

Tony wrócił późno. I nie sam.

Loki obserwował w ciemnościach, jak czteronożna, mocno pachnąca alkoholem, gubiąca ubrania kreatura, chwiejnie przemierza salon, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na siedzącego na kanapie boga. Zatrzymała się na chwilę w drzwiach sypialni Starka, walcząc na ślepo z klamką, po czym zniknęła w jej wnętrzu. Ostatnim, co dostrzegł Loki były długie do pasa blond włosy.

 


	9. Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Przepraszam, za kolejną dłuższa przerwę między update'ami. Byłam chora i trudno mi było cokolwiek sensownego z siebie wyrzucić. Plus, w każdym ff mam taki rozdział, który za cholerę nie chce mi wyjść. No i tutaj, jest to właśnie rozdział numer osiem. Gdy w "You Found Me" się mierzyłam z tą blokadą, fick został zawieszony na ponad miesiąc. Starałam się ze wszystkich sił uniknąć tego tutaj, tak więc, powiem jedynie, że nie jestem do końca zadowolona z efektu. Ale beta przepuściła, więc chyba_ aż tak _źle nie jest. No i to najdłuższy rozdział jak dotąd._
> 
>  _Nie będę już więc paplać._ Enjoy, _mam nadzieję._

Tony’ego obudził zdecydowanie za głośny damski pisk. I chociaż miał nadzieję, że ten absurdalny hałas skończy się równie nagle, jak zaczął i będzie mógł wrócić w błogie objęcia Morfeusza, to niestety szybko przekonał się, że ten scenariusz nie wypali. Podniósł się ociężale, próbując przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego w ogóle damski pisk miał miejsce w jego sypialni. Dość szybko uderzyło go wspomnienie pożądania, które próbował dzień wcześniej zapić, a potem nawet wybić jak klin klinem. Jednak, mimo wszelkich starań, jednym z pierwszych obrazów, jakie pojawiły się w jego głowie po przebudzeniu były blade usta upadłego boga. A więc nie podziałało. Jednak teraz, musiał skupić się na skutkach ubocznych wczorajszych rozproszeń.

\- Czego się wydzierasz? – wymamrotał wreszcie. Pisk wreszcie ustał. Tony przetarł oczy i spojrzał na kobietę w jego łóżku. Była naprawdę ładna, więc przynajmniej nie spadł poniżej pewnych standardów. Obraz psuł nieco wyraz autentycznego przerażenia na jej twarzy i ręce szarpiące za krótkie, artystycznie ścięte jasne włosy.

\- Co się stało? – spytał ponownie.

- Moje włosy – wypiszczała odpowiedź… Lauren? Lisa?

\- Co z nimi?

\- Stark, ty skończony dupku!

Wyskoczyła z łóżka i w pośpiechu zaczęła się ubierać.

- Jesteś jakimś skończonym psychopatą!

Wtedy wreszcie jego zaspany mózg połączył kawałki wczorajszej wieczornej układanki.

\- Miałaś długie włosy – powiedział na głos. – Takie w mordę strzelił długie.

\- Ach, no tak, teraz wiem, czemu nazywają cię geniuszem! – wrzasnęła blondyna, zakładając spódniczkę na lewą stronę.

\- Co się stało? – wybąkał, drapiąc się po karku.

\- To ja się ciebie pytam, Stark! To twoja cholerna sypialnia!

\- Nie wiem, kobieto! – odkrzyknął wreszcie, czując się obezwładniająco zmęczony całą tą sytuacją.

\- Pieprzony playboy! – rzuciła na koniec i wybiegła, ściskając w ręku czerwone szpilki.

Tony wpatrywał się jeszcze kilka sekund w drzwi, w których zniknęła jego fatalna kochanka.

\- Jarvis… Czy ktoś był wczoraj w nocy w mojej sypialni?

- Tak, sir.

\- Kto?!

\- Pewna młoda dama, która właśnie usunęła się stąd z awanturą.

Miliarder jęknął z niecierpliwością. – Nie o tym mówię. Ktoś jej uciachał włosy, kto to był?

\- Nie zarejestrowałem niczyjej obecności prócz pańskiej i tej kobiety, sir.

A to ci zagwozdka.

ж

Loki wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w ekran komputera. Dzisiejszy dzień w bibliotece był wyjątkowo spokojny – akurat, gdy bóg dałby wszystko za ręce pełne roboty.

Uwiedzenie Starka miało stać się jego rozproszeniem, jakąś odmianą od nużącej rzeczywistości, która zaczynała go wprowadzać w mordercze (dosłownie) nastroje. Jednak plan odbił się rykoszetem i teraz trudno mu było skupić myśli na czymkolwiek innym. Chociaż był wtedy mocno pod wpływem, pamiętał jak _wspaniale_ smakowały usta miliardera. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia, gdy przesiadywał w warsztacie Tony’ego i czasem podnosił wzrok znad książki, by dać się zahipnotyzować pracy silnych dłoni śmiertelnika, tak precyzyjnych i delikatnych, zaczynały obierać niepożądany tor. Od kiedy poznał uzależniające ciepło tych dłoni, spragniony bliskości, nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, jakie musi być to doznanie, by czuć je na sobie, _wszędzie_. I doprowadzało go to do szału.

\- Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to stopiłbyś monitor – Loki usłyszał znajomy głos za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się i jak się spodziewał, skrzyżował wzrok z Ethanem, swoim współpracownikiem, który jako jeden z niewielu nie przestraszył się ekscentryczności boga i podejmował nieprzerwane próby rozmów oraz droczenia się z nim.

\- I uważasz to za rozsądne, aby zaczepiać mnie, gdy jestem w takim nastroju?

\- Po prostu wiem, jak szanujesz zasady naszej wspaniałej placówki i z pewnością zachowasz spokój i ciszę – wyszczerzył się Ethan. Loki odpowiedział uśmiechem godnym szalonego mordercy.

\- Coś cię dręczy, Lucas? Wczoraj kacuś, dzisiaj zabijasz spojrzeniem.

\- Jest pewna kwestia, jak poprawnie zauważyłeś, ale jestem pewien, że niedługo wszystko się rozwiąże, tak czy inaczej – odparł Loki, z poirytowaniem stukając palcami o blat.

\- Jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, to wal. Chociaż nie wyglądasz na typa, który by o cokolwiek prosił. Ale wiesz, jestem bardzo bystrym osobnikiem i łapię wszelkie aluzje.

Ethan czasem zachowywał się jak nadpobudliwe szczenię. I przypominał w tym bardzo niejakiego Tony’ego Starka. Loki sam nie był pewien, jaki ma stosunek do tej obserwacji.

\- Dziękuję, ale jestem pewien, że będę w stanie bez twojej pomocy „zaciągnąć kogoś do łóżka” – odpowiedział, wahając się przy ostatnich słowach. Tutejsze współczesne frazy wciąż nie smakowały dobrze na jego języku.

\- Ach, mogłem się domyślić, że to napięcie seksualne.

Loki wysłał w jego stronę kolejne mordercze spojrzenie i tym razem Ethan wycofał się, śmiejąc pod nosem.

\- Pójdę poukładać zwroty na półkach.

\- Dobrze Ethan, tak właśnie zrób.

Loki odwrócił się z powrotem do ekranu komputera i odetchnął głęboko. Zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy decyzja, by swoją narastającą irytację z powodu samego przebywania w tej krainie, przelać w proces uwiedzenia Starka było dobrą decyzją.

Jednak na samą myśl o miliarderze, jego skóra płonęła. Teraz nie było już odwrotu.

Lecz na razie musiał go ukarać.

ж

Tony usiadł przy biurku z włosami wciąż mokrymi po prysznicu i kubkiem gorącej kawy w ręku.

\- Dobra Jarvis, czas rozwiązać zagadkę znikających włosów naszej Roszpunki.

\- Jej imię brzmiało Loreen, sir.

\- Bez znaczenia – mruknął miliarder, odkładając na wpół pusty kubek na blat i wyłączając wygaszacz ekranu.

Jego oczy z każdym ułamkiem sekundy rozwierały się coraz bardziej.

\- Jarvis, co do cholery stało się z moim pulpitem?

AI nie odpowiadało, podczas gdy Tony wodził wzrokiem po kolejnych folderach. Oprócz tego, że wszystkie zostały kompletnie przemieszane, to ich nazwy były jakimiś dziwnymi, nie mającymi sensu zbitkami liter z germańskich nalotem.

\- Jarvis, co to za język?

\- Nie posiadam go w swojej bazie tłumaczeń, sir, lecz przypomina to dialekt staronordycki.

Staronordycki?

Ten cholerny psotnik.

\- Kiedy on to zrobił?

\- Nie rozumiem pytania, sir.

Tony mruknął z poirytowaniem. Loki przekupił _jego_ sztuczną inteligencję. _Bezczelność._

\- Dobra, potem się tym zajmę – stwierdził, rozmasowując skronie. – Wracamy do sprawy Roszpunki. Co z nagraniem z wczorajszej nocy?

\- Na własne życzenie nie posiada pan kamery w swojej sypialni, sir.

\- Jarvis, zaklinam się, oddam cię do jakieś szkoły publicznej.

\- Gdyby pan to zrobił, sir, bardzo szybko błagałby pan o zwrot.

- Notka dla przyszłych geniuszy, nie dawać swoim AI brytyjskiej impertynencji – mruknął pod nosem, wpatrując się z wyrzutem w niemal pusty kubek po kawie.

O co chodziło Lokiemu? Bo nie było żadnego innego wytłumaczenia dla tych wszystkich dziwactw, jak to, że psotnik maczał w tym swoje smukłe palce. Możliwe, że właśnie o to prosił się Tony, zapraszając pod swój dach boga niegodziwości - ale dlaczego teraz? Czy poczuł się wreszcie jak w domu i porzucił depresyjne nastroje? Czy mścił się za coś? Ale dlaczego miałby wyżywać się na Lauren?

Nagle parsknął śmiechem. Podobno jest geniuszem. Ale czy to możliwe, żeby chodziło o tamten pocałunek?

_Ja zawsze robię, co chcę._

Czy Loki mógłby mścić się za to, że miliarder go wtedy odrzucił? Tony myślał, że ratuje tym swój tyłek, lecz wygląda na to, że tak naprawdę odwrócił kota ogonem. Czy to znaczy, że powinien…? Nawet nie zagłębiał się w kwestię tego, że wcale nie czuł się zaniepokojony wizją romansu z masowym mordercą z innej planety. Cholera, on tego _pragnął_. Tylko, jak teraz to wszystko odkręcić?

ж

Gdy Loki wrócił z biblioteki, Tony właśnie wpatrywał się w pudełko kakao, które magicznie pojawiło się w jego kuchni.

\- Co to tutaj robi? – spytał, nie podnosząc wzroku znad kolorowego opakowania.

\- Mój napój. Nie wolno mi robić własnych zakupów?

Miliarder nie odpowiedział. Kto by pomyślał, że Loki będzie amatorem słodyczy. Już miał pomysł by nakupować słodkości i sprawdzić, czy psotnik się skusi… Potem zleci Jarvisowi zamówić pączki. Sam chętnie kilka zje.

Jednak teraz nagliła go inna kwestia, niż preferencje smakowe Lokiego. Jak na przykład fakt, że bóg wciąż sterczał w drzwiach, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Tony miał wrażenie, że z pokoju wypompowano powietrze. Tony również przeciągał milczenie. Nie poruszał tematu ściętych włosów ani językowego burdelu na jego komputerze. Już nie wspominając o jakiejś dziwnej koalicji psotnika z Jarvisem. Doszedł do wniosku, że sam nie wie, czy Loki kara go za odrzucenie, dając mu równocześnie do zrozumienia, że zmarnował jedyną szansę i teraz będzie skazany na obcowanie z wiecznie sfrustrowanych bogiem, czy miała to być jedynie reprymenda, będąca zachętą do podjęcia wcześniej zaniechanych poczynań? Skąd do cholery miał wiedzieć, co się dzieje w głowie psotnika, skoro jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć to smak tych bladych ust? W myślach skarcił sam siebie. Jest genialnym bogatym playboyem – od kiedy ma takie problemy?

Odkąd natrafił na szalonego boga, który _robi co chce_ – podpowiedział mu wredny głosik w jego głowie.

Powinien po prostu przygwoździć Lokiego pocałunkiem, tu i teraz, i nie martwić się konsekwencjami. Ale nie potrafił. Bóg miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się jak gówniarz, który zabujał się w koleżance ze starszej klasy. Wstał gwałtownie od blatu.

– Zamów potem pizzę na kolację. Znaczy powiedz Jarvisowi, żeby wziął to, co zwykle – powiedział, unikając wzroku zielonych oczu i umknął do warsztatu.

ж

Loki siedział na swoim ulubionym miejscu w kuchni, a jego kakao stygło na blacie, podczas gdy bawił się pudełkiem zapałek. Tony koczował przy ekspresie do kawy, czekając na pierwszą dawkę kofeiny tego ranka. Wreszcie usiadł na przeciwko boga. Cała noc spędzona nad dokumentami Stark Industries, których zebrało się dość sporo, była dobrym reduktorem napięcia seksualnego. Loki też wyglądał na zmęczonego nocą i, pomimo że miał dzisiaj wolne, nie pałał zbyt wielkim entuzjazmem.

\- Twoje słodkie świństwo ci stygnie.

Loki uśmiechnął się lekko, a w zielonych oczach na chwilę rozjarzył się ten błysk psotnika, który wczoraj był tak intensywny. - Na zimno też jest smaczne.

Tony miał ochotę zaśmiać się histerycznie. Od kiedy normalnością w jego życiu było dyskutowanie z nordyckim bogiem o właściwościach kakao? Uśmiechnął się jedynie pod nosem i przejechał palcami przez włosy, tworząc na swojej głowie jeszcze większy chaos. Popijając kawę, obserwował dłonie Lokiego, który teraz przerzucał pojedynczą zapałkę między palcami.

\- Masz dzisiaj wolne? – spytał, choć znał odpowiedź. Napięcie wokół nich znów wzrastało i próbował odwrócić własną uwagę od tego faktu.

Psotnik mruknął twierdząco, nie spuszczając oczu z własnych rąk. Było w tym wszystkim coś niepokojącego. Ten nagły spokój… i skąd w ogóle on wziął te zapałki? Miliarder już otwierał usta, by rzucić komentarzem na temat dopiero co kończącego się remontu na wyższych piętrach i zdecydowanie niepożądanego pożaru, gdy...

Niespodziewanie końcówka zapałki samoistne zajęła się ogniem. Tony aż podskoczył.

- Czy ty właśnie…?

Loki wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w powoli umierający płomień.

\- Twoja magia – wraca?

Loki pokręcił głową, zaciskając mocno powieki, jak gdyby ogarnął go ból. – Nie czuję jej, nadal jestem śmiertelnikiem.

\- Ale…

\- Jestem, czy też byłem, bogiem ognia, Stark. Podpalałem drobne rzeczy zanim nauczyłem się chodzić. Nie wydaje mi się, aby był to zwiastun powrotu moich mocy, jedynie cień ich głęboko ukrytych resztek.

Tony spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w swój kubek. Pomimo dominującej ostrości w jego tonie, bóg jeszcze nigdy nie brzmiał tak żałośnie, a ten złamany głos zdawał się rezonować gdzieś w klatce piersiowej miliardera.

ж

W południe, Loki dostał poprzez Jarvisa prośbę, aby przestał zamykać się w sobie w swojej sypialni i zszedł do warsztatu.

- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – powiedział Tony, gdy tylko bóg przekroczył próg. – Może to i strata czasu, ale chciałbym, mimo wszystko, spróbować zbadać ślad twojej magii.

Loki przechylił lekko głowę.

– Zależy ci, abym się zgodził – to była obserwacja, nie pytanie. – Dlaczego?

Tony milczał. Nie przyznałby, że bezradność i frustracja, które ogarnęła boga po porannym incydencie z ogniem, wstrząsnęły nim do stopnia, który zaskoczył jego samego. Loki zdawał się na swój sposób odnajdywać w nowym położeniu, z obrażonego na wszystkich obłąkańca, stawał się psotnikiem, który bierze od świata, co chce. Ale wraz z tym małym płomieniem, gasł również ten nowy Loki. A Tony chciał go z powrotem - nawet, jeżeli w jakiś niemożliwy sposób będzie musiał przywrócić mu jego magię. Sam nie wiedział, czy tym eksperymentem cokolwiek wskóra, czy jedynie pogorszy sytuację. Wiedział jedynie, że już zajmował się _niemożliwym_ i to z pozytywnym skutkiem, więc czemu teraz miałoby się nie udać?

Ale tego nie mógłby powiedzieć na głos.

- Uznaj to za naukową ciekawość – zmitygował wreszcie.

Loki wahał się tylko chwilę. – Chyba nie mam nic do stracenia.

Miliarder uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Stań tutaj, na środku – wskazał ręką. – I łap to – rzucił w jego kierunku niewielkim przedmiotem, który ze zręcznością został złapany przez Lokiego. Pudełko zapałek.

- Na mój znak spróbuj zrobić to, co dzisiaj rano. Poczuj tak, jakbyś nadal był bogiem ognia i chciał wskrzesić płomień – mówiąc, Tony ustawiał kolejne parametry na wiszących przed nim ekranach. Miał próbkę zeskanowanej magii, którą Jarvis zebrał podczas ich pierwszego spotkania – tego, które zakończyło się wyrzuceniem Iron Mana przez okno. Dzięki temu miał wzór, którego teraz mógł spróbować wyszukać w organizmie upadłego boga. Nawet jeżeli nie do końca jeszcze rozumiał magię pod kątem naukowym, to był pewien, że będzie w stanie ją wykryć.

- Gotowy? – odwrócił się w stronę Lokiego. Psotnik kiwnął głową i wyciągnął jedną zapałkę.

- Jarvis, do roboty.

- Oczywiście, sir.

Loki zogniskował wzrok na zapałce, aż kreski skupienia zarysowały się na jego czole. Tony wiedział, że powinien obserwować wykresy na swoich ekranach, lecz nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od boga. Przypomniało mu się ich pierwsze spotkanie po upadku psotnika, gdy pomyślał, że w tych zielonych oczach nie ma krzty nadziei. Teraz płonęły nią, przyspieszając tętno miliardera. W momencie, gdy wydawało mu się, że na końcu zapałki zaczyna się coś tlić, Loki zachwiał się, upuszczając ją i ciężko oparł się o najbliższy blat.

Tony bezwiednie przyskoczył do niego. Złapał go za ramiona, pomagając utrzymać pion.

- Chyba za dużo magii na dzisiaj – Loki zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Tony nie ukrywał paniki w głosie, jedną ręką podtrzymując boga, a drugą gładząc czule jego policzek. Dopiero, gdy spotkał spojrzenie zielonych oczu, dostrzegając w nich poruszenie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Cofnął obie dłonie.

- Wybacz, sory, poniosło mnie, ja…

Więcej nie zdołał z siebie wykrztusić, gdy jego usta nagle spotkały się z ustami Lokiego. Tony odwzajemnił pocałunek bez zastanowienia, obejmując boga w pasie i przysuwając do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Po chwili poczuł smukłe palce Lokiego w swoich włosach i na karku i z jego gardła uciekł aprobujący jęk. Całe napięcie, zbierające się w nim dniami  - jeżeli nie tygodniami - nagle znajdowało ujście. Dłonie miliardera nie mogły znaleźć sobie miejsca, błądząc po ciele psotnika. Wreszcie pozwolił swoim ustom zejść niżej, przywłaszczyć sobie kuszącą szyję Lokiego, poczuć puls śmiertelnego ciała pod swoim językiem. Psotnik oddychał ciężko, a jedna z jego dłoni wsunęła się pod koszulkę AC/DC, drażniąc nagą skórę. Gdy Tony’emu udało się znaleźć punkt, w miejscu gdzie szyja przechodzi w ramię, który wyciągnął z boga cichy jęk, skupił się na nim, dopóki na bladej skórze nie pozostał wyraźny ślad.

\- _Pragnę cię_ , Loki – wyszeptał, kąsając go zaczepnie w ucho.

\- Anthony, ja… - urwał nagle, gdy niecierpliwa dłoń miliardera odnalazła jego przyciasny rozporek. Tym razem paznokcie wbiły się boleśnie w plecy Tony’ego.

\- Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.

\- Chcę  _wszystko_.

Tony pociągnął go w dół, aż obaj klęczeli na podłodze. Nie daliby rady przetransportować się teraz w jakiekolwiek wygodniejsze miejsce. Każda sekunda, gdy jego usta nie znajdowały się na ciele Lokiego, wydawała się ciągnącą się w nieskończoność bezczynnością. Pospiesznie ściągnęli z siebie koszulki, prawie je rwąc. Tony pozwolił językowi Lokiego na zachłanne odkrywanie swoich ust, podczas gdy sam przyciągnął boga do siebie, sadzając go na swoich kolanach. Nogi psotnika instynktownie oplotły się wokół partnera, szukając coraz większego kontaktu.

Tony kusił się wcześniej na przygody z mężczyznami - zdecydowanie nie lubił ograniczać swojego obszaru podbojów seksualnych - i nie zdarzało się, by ich potem żałował (może raz), ale to, co przeżywał z Lokim, to był zupełnie inny wymiar doznań. Nie wiedział, czy wynikało to z narastającego między nimi napięcia, faktu, że był to _nordycki bóg_ , który wyrzucił go przez okno, czy może, dlatego że Loki był o niebo bardziej ponętny niż większość kobiet, z którymi spał. I nie miał zamiaru teraz się nad tym zastanawiać. Teraz, nie zamierzał myśleć o niczym.

Wreszcie udało mu się rozprawić z obydwoma rozporkami i chwycił ich obu w swoją gorącą dłoń. Gdy głośny jęk uciekł z gardła Lokiego, Tony wiedział, że zrobi wiele, by jeszcze raz usłyszeć ten dźwięk.


	10. Rozdział 9

Wciąż ociężali, przepełnieni obezwładniającą błogością, zaplątani w kołdrę, delektowali się przeciągającą się chwilą. Na drugą rundę zachłannego seksu udało im się przenieść do sypialni miliardera i teraz obaj byli wdzięczni za miękki materac i gładką pościel z tkaniny bambusowej oplatającą ich stygnące ciała.

Tony martwił się, czy przez swój nadmierny entuzjazm nie sprawił bólu Lokiemu, jednak bóg nie wyrażał niepokoju faktem, że jutro może nie być w stanie chodzić prosto. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się ukontentowany chwilą, na wpół leżąc na kochanku, z głową ułożoną na jego ramieniu. Tony rysował pozbawione znaczenia wzory na plecach Lokiego, wędrując opuszkami palców wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zarysowując linie łopatek, podążając śladem drobnych blizn, które bóg musiał zebrać podczas swojego żywota wojownika. Loki wciąż czasem drżał pod dotykiem Tony’ego. Jak gdyby taki rodzaj czułości był mu do pewnego stopnia obcy i jego ciało nie zawsze wiedziało, jak zareagować. Tony uznał tę obserwację, za niezwykle frapującą.

\- To ty obciąłeś włosy tej blondynie, prawda?

Loki mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem w ramię kochanka.

- Nie psuj nastroju.

Tony zachichotał. – Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie, reniferku.

- Naprawdę, Anthony? Jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu wbijałeś mnie w materac w wiadomym akcie, jednak wciąż zamierzasz używać tych infantylnych przezwisk?

\- Taki mój urok – miliarder wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie ruszaj się tyle – mruknął niezadowolony bóg, ponownie układając się na kochanku. – I tak, to byłem ja. To chyba oczywiste.

\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem udało ci się wejść w takie konszachty z Jarvisem.

\- Ach tak, na dłuższą metę twój Głos okazuje się ciekawym kompanem.

Ręka wędrująca po plecach Lokiego nagle zatrzymała się. Jak na geniusza, czasami Tony potrafił niezwykle powoli łączyć fakty.

\- Ty byłeś _zazdrosny_ o tę blondynę!

Bóg westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie używałbym tak wielkich słów. Byłem zwyczajnie nieukontentowany, że twoje usta zajmują się nią, gdy ja zaoferowałem ci siebie dzień wcześniej. Mówiłem ci już. Ja zawsze robię, co chcę.

Tony stwierdził, że podobają mu się rozmowy w takim położeniu. Usta Lokiego delikatnie muskały jego skórę przy każdym słowie.

\- Byłem pewien, że nie pamiętasz tamtego pocałunku, albo udajesz, że nie miał miejsca. Mogłem przysiąc, że mnie wykastrujesz, jeżeli spróbuję to powtórzyć.

- A mówią, że jesteś geniuszem – mruknął Loki i podniósł się lekko, by złączyć ich usta.

Tony mógłby godzinami bawić się w tę grę o dominację ze srebrnym językiem psotnika. Zawsze uważał siebie samego za dość sprawnego w te klocki, lecz Loki pokazywał mu, jak wiele miało jeszcze do zaoferowania tego typu zbliżenie. A jeszcze tak wiele przed nimi… Dlaczego dopiero teraz się na to zdecydowali? Nagle wszelkie „przeciw” romansowi z nordyckim bogiem niegodziwości przestały mieć znaczenie.

W swoim życiu, Tony zawsze najlepiej odnajdywał się na autodestrukcyjnych ścieżkach.

ж                          

Tony myślał, że intensywność doznań pierwszego dnia była spowodowana narastającym dniami napięciem, jednak każde zbliżenie z Lokim było przygodą napędzaną niegasnącym pragnieniem. Szybko przestał liczyć dni od ich pierwszego razu.

Z czasem, Tony łapał się na tym, jaką radość daje mu sama obecność boga. Choć delektował się każdą chwilą spędzoną w łóżku (lub na każdej innej powierzchni), to zaskakujące ukontentowanie dawały mu zwyczajne rzeczy. Jak chociażby przesiadywanie boga w warsztacie, gdy ten powrócił do swego zwyczaju, którego wcześniej zaniechał, po tamtej pijackiej nocy. Czasem, gdy miliarder zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie, odnajdywał wyjątkową przyjemność w prostej możliwości, aby podejść do gniazdującego w jednym z kabrioletów, zatopionego w lekturze psotnika, wpleść palce w kruczoczarne włosy i z uśmiechem obserwować, jak bóg mimowolnie wtula się w jego dłoń. I chociaż zazwyczaj i tak kończyło się to seksem na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, lub na masce, lub pustym blacie, to znajdował niespodziewane zadowolenie w tych drobnych rzeczach.

I zdecydowanie nie zamierzał tego poddawać jakiekolwiek analizie. Między nim a Lokim było tylko zwyczajne pożądanie i wspólne zabijanie nudy. I ani krzty więcej czegokolwiek związanego z _uczuciami_.

ж

Tony przejrzał się w lustrze. Minęło trochę czasu, nim ostatnim razem miał powód, by ubrać się w jeden ze swoich wyjściowych garniturów. Siedząc w Stark Tower zdecydowanie preferował t-shirty i jeansy. Jednakże coroczna impreza charytatywna Stark Industries wymagała eleganckiego stroju.

- Zamierzasz długo balować?

Tony odwrócił się w stronę źródła pytania. Loki stał w drzwiach garderoby i otwarcie pożerał go wzrokiem. Może Tony powinien zacząć nosić garnitury na co dzień? Nawet, jeżeli miałyby zostać przypalone lutownicą lub upaćkane smarem, _ten_ wzrok wydawał się tego wart.

\- Niestety, to niby moja impreza, więc pewnie Pepper będzie mnie pilnowała, żebym został do końca.

- Od kiedy kogokolwiek się słuchasz? – Loki podniósł brwi w kpiącym wyrazie, a w jego oczach zabłysły prowokujące iskierki.

\- Nie znasz Pepper! Poza tym ostatnio nieco się leniłem ze sprawami firmy, przesiadywanie nad nową zbroją było ciekawsze… I nie tylko to – mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Loki podszedł do niego i pogładził dłońmi gładki materiał marynarki.

\- Szkoda, że nie mam swoich mocy. Mógłbym przybrać inną postać, droczyć się z tobą cały wieczór i lawirować u twego boku pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi snobami, bezwstydnie z nimi igrając.

Tony przełknął głośno ślinę. To dopiero rysowało ciekawy obraz w jego głowie. Jeśli jeszcze chwilę będzie poddawał się zachłannemu spojrzeniu zielonych oczu, nie pojawi się na tym cholernym bankiecie.

ж

- Dzięki, że zostałeś do końca, Tony – powiedziała Pepper, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. – I nie wypiłeś tyle, co zwykle.

- Staram się, Pepp – wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

\- Nieprawda – stwierdziła ruda, uśmiechając się z melancholią. – Po prostu wciąż próbujesz mi wynagrodzić nasze rozstanie.

Miliarder przygryzł wargę. Przejrzała go, jak zwykle. Zaczynał żałować, że zaprosił ją na drinka do Stark Tower.

Mieli taki zwyczaj, zanim się rozstali. Po każdej gali wypijali wspólnie po szklance jednej z najdroższych whiskey z kolekcji Tony’ego, która jako jedyna z tego gatunku smakowała Pepper.

Miała rację. Próbował jej wynagrodzić ich rozstanie, odebranie przyszłości, na którą tyle czekała. Dlatego i tego wieczora chciał kontynuować ich tradycję, choćby na przyjacielskim gruncie.

- Tony, przepraszam za to nagłe pytanie, ale… Czy ty masz kogoś?

Czy było cokolwiek, co mógłby przed nią ukryć?

- Nie – odpowiedział automatycznie, lecz jeszcze zanim ostatnia samogłoska przestała rozbrzmiewać w powietrzu, uderzyło go nieoczekiwanie przygniatające poczucie niesprawiedliwości wobec pomniejszania tego, co dzielił z Lokim. – Może – dodał prawie od razu. – To skomplikowane – westchnął.

Pepper spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.

\- W co ty się znowu wplątałeś? Między nami mogło się nie ułożyć, ale wciąż znam cię jak mało kto, Tony. _Widzę_ , że coś jest na rzeczy. Wydaje mi się, że zasługuję na prawdę, po tym wszystkim, co razem przeżyliśmy.

\- To naprawdę skomplikowane...

Tony spuścił wzrok na pustą szklankę. Nienawidził kłamać, nie przed rudą.

– Wiesz, że nie jestem dobry w tych sprawach. Romanse, związki, rozmowy o uczuciach… Doskonale wiesz o tym, że na dłuższą metę wytrzymują ze mną tylko maszyny.

Ścisnął mocniej palce na szkle. Chyba jednak wypił o jeden drink za dużo.

- Ech, nie będę naciskać. Ale pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem po twojej stronie, Tony.

Pocałowała go w policzek, wstała z kanapy i wyszła, stukając obcasami. Cóż, nie wyszło to tak, jak planował.

Dopiero wtedy Tony’emu udało się zidentyfikować dziwne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu, od kiedy wszedł tutaj z Pepper. Loki obserwował ich zza na wpół otwartych drzwi swojej sypialni. Było zbyt ciemno, by go od razu dojrzeć z miejsca, gdzie siedział, lecz Tony nigdy nie pomyliłby tej sylwetki.

\- Wiem, że tam jesteś, psotniku – westchnął, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Nagle poczuł się tysiąc razy bardziej zmęczony, niż gdy opuszczał bankiet.

Loki podszedł do niego, cicho stąpając na bosych stopach. Stanął tuż przed siedzącym na kanapie miliarderem, górując nad nim jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Bóg dotknął policzka kochanka w miejscu, gdzie Pepper zostawiła swój pocałunek.

- Ona wciąż żałuje, że cię straciła – stwierdził głośno Loki.

- Ale wciąż pamięta, że nie jestem stanie dać jej tego, na co zasługuje.

Loki zmarszczył brwi.

- I mimo to, na jej twarzy zagościła zazdrość, gdy przyznałeś, że nie jesteś sam.

Tym razem, to oblicze Tony’ego zdradziło ślady konsternacji. Było coś dziwnego w głosie psotnika. Ba! Cała ta rozmowa była kuriozalna.

\- Czy ty… jesteś zazdrosny o Pepper? – spytał, nie wierząc, że te słowa naprawdę opuściły jego gardło.

- Nie lubię się dzielić, Anthony.

Tony uśmiechnął się paskudnie, lecz psotnik nie mówił już nic więcej. Usiadł okrakiem na kanapie, sadowiąc się na kolanach miliardera. Złożył pocałunek wpierw w miejscu pocałunku Pepper, chwilę potem zawędrował do ust kochanka. Tony odpowiedział bez ociągania. Za każdym razem, gdy dochodziło między nimi do zbliżenia, nie przestawał być zdumiony, iż jego pragnienie Lokiego zdawało się nie gasnąć, a jedynie rosnąć w siłę.

Nie sprzeciwił się, gdy poczuł chłodne palce rozpinające jego koszulę. Cieszył się, że zaraz po wejściu zrzucił z siebie marynarkę i muchę – to zdecydowanie ułaywiało sprawę, kiedy Tony nagle poczuł, że potrzebuje boga _już i teraz_.

W przerwie między pocałunkami, gdy niechętnie musieli złapać oddech, Tony ściągnął lnianą bluzkę z psotnika, odsłaniając jego blady tors. Ciało boga trwale było dla niego mapą ostrych kątów i rys, które wciąż na nowo chciał odkrywać swoimi dłońmi.

\- Zdejmij spodnie – polecił Tony. Bóg szybko zrzucił z siebie resztę ubrań i zdjął do końca koszulę miliardera. Sięgnął po buteleczkę lubrykantu, która walała się pod stolikiem do kawy od kilku dni, rzucił w zasięg ręki Tony'ego i ponownie wdrapał się na kolana kochanka. Tony chwycił jego erekcję w lewą dłoń, palce prawej ręki wsuwając do ust psotnika. Loki ruszał lekko biodrami w rytm ruchów miliardera, podczas gdy jego język odkrywał wszystkie drobne blizny i wgłębienia na spracowanych palcach wynalazcy.

Bez pośpiechu, Tony cofnął prawą rękę i wciąż patrząc w rozszerzone pożądaniem źrenice boga, pokrył palce lubrykantem. Zawędrował prawą dłonią w dół pleców kochanka i zaczął wsuwać w niego po kolei kolejne palce, w dokładnym przygotowaniu. Loki jęknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i zaczął rozpinać spodnie drugiego mężczyzny, jednak Tony przeciągał cały akt, zafascynowany nagim bogiem będącym na jego łasce, bladą twarzą wygiętą w grymasie rozkoszy.

Gdy wreszcie wszedł w gorące ciało Lokiego, ten zacisnął dłonie na ramionach miliardera wbijając paznokcie, przygryzając boleśnie dolną wargę, by powstrzymać wszelkie dźwięki, próbujące uciec z jego gardła. Tony ułożył dłonie na smukłych biodrach, by dać sobie jak najwięcej kontroli nad aktem. Bóg zazwyczaj nie oddawał mu się w ten sposób, tak kompletnie i bez walki, lecz tego wieczora coś zdawało się zmienić w nich obydwu. Miliarder pozwolił swoim ustom na wędrówkę po bladej skórze opinającej obojczyki Lokiego, co jakiś czas drażniąc zębami te najbardziej czułe punkty na szyi kochanka.

Choć obaj, bez wcześniejszych ustaleń, przedłużali chwilę w nieskończoność, ich ciała wpadły wreszcie w niekontrolowany rytm i dobijały do szczytu. Loki oddychał ciężko, odpływając w błogość, nie przerywając gwałtownego ruchu bioder Tony’ego, gdy i on dotarł do swojego orgazmu, poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi na języku, kiedy jego zęby zacisnęły się na bladym ramieniu. I Tony znów nie rozumiał, dlaczego ostatnio to odurzenie wiązało się z wrażeniem, że reaktor w jego piersi przestał działać i odłamki szrapnelu wreszcie wbiły się w jego serce.

- Anthony – jęknął Loki do jego ucha w ten upajający sposób, lgnąc do niego w nieomalże desperackim uścisku, jak gdyby miliarder rozpadał się na kawałki i tylko jego ramiona mogły utrzymać go w całości.

Tony zdecydowanie nie zamierzał poddawać swojej relacji z Lokim jakiejkolwiek analizie. Bo gdy seks przestaje być tylko seksem, wszystko w życiu Tony’ego rozpada się jak domek z kart, a on jeszcze nie jest gotów, by wypuścić Lokiego ze swojego życia.

ж

Tony nie lubił kakao.

Chyba, że smakował je z ust nordyckiego boga niegodziwości. Słodkawy posmak na początku długiego porannego pocałunku, szybko stał się jedną z ulubionych części dnia miliardera. Za to nie lubił, gdy Jarvis przerywał mu owe pocałunki.

\- Sir, agent Barton żąda wpuszczenia do posiadłości.

\- Barton, co on tutaj…? – mruknął, z niezadowoleniem odsuwając się od boga. Loki bezchwycił kubek kakao w rękę i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

- Myślę, że agent Barton jest ostatnią osobą, która powinna mnie tutaj widzieć – stwierdził głośno, zanim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

- Wpuść go i pokieruj tutaj, Jarvis.

Tony ściągnął oba talerze z blatu i wsadził do zmywarki, po czym rozejrzał wokół, czy cokolwiek innego mogłoby zdradzić stałą obecność drugiej osoby. Uznał, że poniewierająca się na kanapie koszulka Stark Industries w rozmiarze XL, w której sypiał Loki, nie wnosi ze sobą nic podejrzanego i może nie fatygować się chowaniem jej.

- Agencie Barton, czymże sobie zasłużyłem na twoją wizytę?

Hawkeye uśmiechnął się na widok miliardera i zajął wskazane miejsce na fotelu.

\- Przybywam z wieściami od SHIELDu. Avengerzy zostają postawieni w stan gotowości.

Tony o mało nie zakrztusił się kawą. W tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien był zaproponować jakiś napój swojemu gościowi, ale teraz, co innego wydawało się priorytetem.

- Żartujesz.

- Niestety, nie. Na pewno kilka tygodni temu byłeś poinformowany, że coś niezidentyfikowanego spadło na powierzchnię Ziemi. Do dzisiaj nie wiedzieliśmy, co to było.

Tony poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot.

\- Do rzeczy, Legolasie.

- Dzisiaj rano przybył Thor. Zwykła wizyta u jego kobiety, Foster. Jednak, jak obiecał, każdy swój pobyt zgłasza też SHIELDowi. I gdy dziś się meldował, spytał się, czy wiemy cokolwiek na temat jego brata.

Tony odstawił kubek na stół i położył dłonie płasko na udach, by ukryć przed agentem ich nagłe drżenie.

- Widzisz, Loki został zrzucony na Ziemię – kontynuował Clint. – Ukarany, tak samo jak kiedyś Thor. Tylko Asgard nie raczył nas o tym poinformować. Ten wariat jest tutaj od _tygodni!_ Kto wie, co zdążył uknuć przez ten czas? Obawiamy się najgorszego.

- Jednak, na razie nie wiadomo nic konkretnego, prawda? Nic nie wiecie na temat tego, gdzie może przebywać?

Clint pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Cóż, rozumiem wasze środki ostrożności i naprawdę miło było się zobaczyć, ale... Od kiedy jesteś kurierem? Nie masz innych obowiązków, jako agent SHIELDu? Fury mógł zadzwonić, tak jak ostatnio.

Usta łucznika wygiął szeroki uśmiech.

\- Mogę lub nie, również mieć polecenie sprawdzić, jak tam ci się żyje, Tony. Ostatnio o tobie cicho. A ostatnim razem tak długi bezgłos z twojej strony miał rezultat w powstaniu niejakiego Iron Mana.

\- Och, to rozkoszne, że bystrooki Fury tak się o mnie troszczy.

ж

Gdy tylko Hawkeye opuścił budynek, Tony usłyszał szczęk otwieranych drzwi i powolne kroki w jego stronę.

\- Słyszałeś?

- Tak, poprosiłem Głos, abym był w stanie słyszeć waszą rozmowę w moim pokoju.

Miliarder odważył się odwrócić i spojrzeć w zielone oczy. I zobaczył w nich tę samą bezradność, która powoli budowała gniazdo w jego piersi od momentu, gdy łucznik wspomniał imię Lokiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No i nadejszła wielkopomna chwila! Zmiana ratingu ;)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Moja beta upierała się żeby z tym zaczekać, ja sama też byłam pokuszona - ale wasze komentarze i wiadomości na tumblrze wprowadziły mnie w tak wspaniały humor, że cały rozdział powstał już we wtorek (ze względów losowych wrzucam dopiero dzisiaj), no i chłopcy trochę poszaleli._
> 
>  
> 
> _Tak na marginesie, nadal cholernie się denerwuję pisaniem/odbiorem czytelników, jeżeli chodzi o sceny seksu O.O_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Jestem również_ uncontrollably excited, _gdyż Clint pojawił się jako zwiastun nowego wątku! Będzie trochę zabawy, wreszcie zaczniemy wychodzić częściej ze Stark Tower XD_


	11. Rozdział 10

\- Sir, zarejestrowałem próbę włamania do moich baz danych.

Tony odstawił kubek z kawą w takim pośpiechu, że uderzył o blat z głośnością, która zazwyczaj oznaczała niszczenie mienia.

\- Ktoś naprawdę próbował się przebić przez _moje_ zabezpieczenia? SHIELD ma o sobie wygórowane mniemanie!

Pomimo pewności, co do swoich programów, Tony poczuł kłujący niepokój w piersi. Ani on, ani Loki nie poruszali tego tematu od wizyty Bartona, lecz coś niewątpliwie wisiało w powietrzu. Miliarder wyczuwał to zarówno w przedłużających się momentach milczenia między nimi, gdy obaj dawali się ponieść swoim myślom, jak i w dziwnej mieszance desperacji z czułością, która niespodziewanie zagościła w ich pocałunkach.

Co będzie, gdy prawda zostanie odkryta? Jak zareaguje SHIELD i reszta Avengerów? Czy dadzą im szansę, by cokolwiek wyjaśnić? Czy ktokolwiek _zrozumie,_ co się między nimi narodziło, jeżeli oni sami nie potrafili tego zdefiniować?

Tony popukał palcami w reaktor prześwitujący przez koszulkę i zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu. Fury wysłał już jednego ze swoich najlepszych agentów, jako zwykłego posłańca, tylko po to, by ten spróbował powęszyć w Stark Tower. Potem próbują włamać się do jego systemu…

\- Jarvis, stwórz osobną partycję i umieść na niej wszelkie dane zebrane na temat magii Lokiego. Szczególnie te najnowsze eksperymenty i wykresy. I wyświetl mi to na prawym ekranie.

Po kilku sekundach wszystko było gotowe.

\- Pięknie - powiedział Tony i wyłamał głośno stawy w palcach. Ze skupieniem zaczął pisać kolejne linijki algorytmu, tworząc dodatkowe ściany zabezpieczeń wokół tej partycji.

\- Nagrania z kamer nadal zapisujesz na tym dodatkowym dysku?

\- Oczywiście, sir.

\- Tylko cię sprawdzam, kolego.

\- Sam pan mnie stworzył, sir. Nie powinien pan wątpić w moją niezawodność.

\- Nie podlizuj się, chwilowo nic nie przeskrobałeś.

Tony zaczął nucić zasłyszaną gdzieś melodię, przeglądając ostatnio edytowane pliki.

- Aha! Czas zarzucić marchewkę dla naszego SHIELDowego osiołka - stwierdził głośno, obierając na cel ulepszenia silnika Roadstera, którymi zajmował się jakiś czas temu. Zmodyfikował cały folder, aby odnajdywał się on, jako najczęściej otwierany ostatnio plik, po czym dodał kilka fałszywych dat aktualizacji.

\- Skoro chcą wiedzieć, nad czym pracuję, niech im będzie! Jarvis, gdy ten bezczelny haker znowu będzie próbował się przebić przez nasze zabezpieczenia, proszę podrzuć mu dyskretnie ten plik. Niech się ucieszy i trochę zrzuci gardę... Poinformuj mnie, gdy tylko nastąpi kolejna taka próba. Może zabawię się w rykoszet. Dawno nie grzebałem w śmieciach Fury’ego… Zobaczymy, co na mnie ma.

\- Oczywiście, sir.

Tony przelogował się na nowo oddzieloną partycję z analizą hokus-pokus jego lokatora. Ostatnio odkrył w sobie pewną obsesję na temat magii i jej odniesienia do ziemskiej nauki.  Ponieważ jego jedyny dostępny mag był chwilowo umniejszony do śmiertelnika, wciąż brakowało mu danych do dalszych badań. Miał jedną prawdziwą próbkę z wizyty Lokiego podczas inwazji Chituari, chociaż i ta była zakłócona mocą włóczni, oraz dwie próby wskrzeszenia dawnych umiejętności – jedna z kamer uchwyciła moment, gdy psotnik zapalił zapałkę wtedy w kuchni, oraz tę drugą, która zakończyła ich podchody i umizgi.

Miliarder przetarł oczy. Od wczoraj nie ruszył z miejsca z tym projektem. Nie mógł pracować, nie posiadając nowych danych. Potrzebował przerwy. Siedział w warsztacie od rana. Potrzebował… Lokiego. Podniósł wzrok na zegar. Psotnik powinien był już _dawno_ wrócić z pracy. Czemu nie zszedł do warsztatu?

Tony odnalazł odpowiedź na to pytanie, gdy tylko wkroczył na ich piętro. Loki na wpół leżał na kanapie, z kieliszkiem białego wina w ręku, drugą dłonią przerzucał kartki cienkiej książki znajdującej się na jego kolanach. Na stole stały dwie butelki trunku – jedna pusta, druga widocznie napoczęta. To zdecydowanie przypominało miliarderowi pewną noc – Loki pijący półsłodkie wino w samotności i znajdujący się wyraźnie pod wpływem oraz Tony niespodziewanie go nachodzący. Brakowało tylko rozbitych szklanek.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś mnie zaprosić na swoją małą popijawę? – spytał, podchodząc do kochanka. Loki gwałtownie podniósł wzrok. Nie usłyszał Tony’ego, jak wchodził. Bez słowa, psotnik podniósł się lekko, robiąc na kanapie miejsce dla drugiego mężczyzny i gdy ten się usadowił, oparł się o niego, nadal nie wypuszczając książki z rąk.

\- Co tam czytasz? Rzadko widuję cię z tak cienkimi lekturami.

Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, Tony powiódł wzrokiem po otwartej stronie.

_\- Nie ma rzeczy doskonałych - westchnął lis i zaraz powrócił do swej myśli: - Życie jest jednostajne. Ja poluję na kury, ludzie polują na mnie. Wszystkie kury są do siebie podobne i wszyscy ludzie są do siebie podobni. To mnie trochę nudzi. Lecz jeślibyś mnie oswoił, moje życie nabrałoby blasku. Z daleka będę rozpoznawał twoje kroki - tak różne od innych. Na dźwięk cudzych kroków chowam się pod ziemię._

Miliarder skądś znał te słowa…

\- _Naprawdę?_ Czytasz „Małego Księcia”?

Loki wziął łyka wina i przewrócił kolejną stronę, wodząc palcami po urokliwych ilustracjach.

\- Dzisiaj w bibliotece zgubiła się mała dziewczynka. Okazało się, że jej matka zemdlała gdzieś między półkami. Zanim jednak sprawa się wyjaśniła, zostawili ją pod moją opieką… Kazała mi czytać sobie tę książkę.

_Trzeba być bardzo cierpliwym. Na początku siądziesz w pewnej odległości ode mnie, ot tak, na trawie. Będę spoglądać na ciebie kątem oka, a ty nic nie powiesz. Mowa jest źródłem nieporozumień. Lecz każdego dnia będziesz mógł siadać trochę bliżej…_

\- I dlaczego ją tutaj ze sobą przyniosłeś, psotniku?

\- Nie wiem – wymamrotał Loki, wtulając głowę w ramię Tony’ego i przymykając oczy. Miliarder przezornie zabrał wciąż napełniony do połowy kieliszek z jego dłoni. Loki nawet się nie sprzeciwiał.

_W ten sposób Mały Książę oswoił lisa. A gdy godzina rozstania była bliska, lis powiedział: - Ach, będę płakać!_

Tony westchnął ciężko. Tak książka już działała mu na nerwy.

\- Oswoiłeś mnie, Stark – powiedział prawie bezgłośnie Loki.

Tony wsłuchiwał się w jego oddech, gdy zasypiał.

\- Musisz ograniczyć białe wino, reniferku. Zaczynasz robić się sentymentalny – powiedział pod nosem, chociaż wiedział, że Loki już go nie słyszał.

ж

Tony zamierzał właśnie zająć się naprawą luźnego kółka u Dummy’ego, gdy Jarvis przerwał „Cold Hearted Man” zaledwie po kilku wstępnych riffach.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz dobry powód, żeby wyłączać mi muzykę.

- Uważam, że powinien pan to zobaczyć, sir.

Uaktywnił się najbliższy ekran i relacja na żywo kanału informacyjnego pokazała scenę walki w środku Central Parku. Obraz był zniekształcony przez mgłę wiszącą od rana nad miastem, lecz Tony’emu udało się dojrzeć Czarną Wdowę, która właśnie robiła unik przed lecącą w jej kierunku żółtawo-zieloną kulą energii, podczas gdy Kapitan Ameryka próbował sparować atak ogromnego topora.

\- Co do cholery? Jarvis, aktywuj Mark VIII, natychmiast!

ж

Dotarcie do Central Parku wydawało się trwać złośliwie długo. Cały lot myślał intensywnie nad sytuacją. Kto znów zaatakował? Helikopter telewizyjny nie potrafił dobrze złapać sylwetek napastników, lecz jeżeli Natasha i Steve mieli z nimi problem… To, że w ogóle byli tam potrzebni było wystarczająco niepokojące.

Wylądował obok zmasakrowanych ciał trzech policjantów.

\- Któż to do nas dołączył – krzyknęła w jego stronę Natasha, zanim wskoczyła za pień drzewa, dysząc ciężko. Tony zwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego przybiegła.

Napastnikiem była wysoka kobieta w dość skąpej, skórzanej zbroi o odcieniu jaskrawej zieleni. Burza blond włosów sięgała jej do pasa. Wyglądała jak nie z tej epoki. Lub planety. Kolejni goście z Asgardu? Miliarder nie miał czasu na dalsze przemyślenia, gdyż musiał uskoczyć przed lecącą w jego stronę kulą energii.

\- Jarvis, przeskanowałeś to?

\- Schemat energetyczny nie może być utożsamiony z żadną ze znanych odmian, sir.

\- Porównaj z próbką MG-L-01.

\- Schemat zbliżony, jednak również nie może zostać utożsamiony.

A więc na pewno magia.  Ale nie ta sama, która płynęła w Lokim.

Tony wycelował rękawicę w kierunku blondyny i wystrzelił. Pocisk rozbił się, jak gdyby uderzył w płaską barierę i na ułamek sekundy, wokół napastniczki ujawnił się zarys niewidzialnego pola ochronnego.

\- Ciekawe…

Iron Man podleciał bliżej niej.

\- Hej, piękna! Powiesz nam, o co ci chodzi, czy będziemy się tak bawić do Apokalipsy?

Czarodziejka gwałtownie odwróciła się w jego stronę, wbijając w niego kamienny wzrok.

\- Thor Gromowładny przebywa na ziemiach tej krainy. Żądam oddania go w moje ręce, lub wasz nędzny śmiertelny lud gorzko pożałuje sprzeciwu.

A więc zdecydowanie Asgard.

\- Sory, ale obawiam się, że nie będziemy nikogo „oddawać w twoje ręce”, Dzwoneczku.

Tony nie zdążył usłyszeć jej odpowiedzi, gdy nieludzko silny cios w plecy sprawił, że upadł płasko na ziemię, tuż pod nogami blondyny. Kątem oka zauważył tarczę Kapitana odbijającą się od pola ochronnego czarodziejki. Wykorzystał moment, by odturlać się na bok i podniósł na jedno kolano. Wtedy udało zlokalizować mu się źródło owego uderzenia w plecy. Okazał się nim ogromny topór, który dzierżył w dłoni jeszcze większy osobnik. Tony miał więcej szczęścia, niż by sobie przypisywał, zbroja otrzymała uderzenie tępą stroną broni. To ostrze, z odpowiednim zamachem, mogłoby przebić się poprzez warstwy technicznego fenomenu i zagłębić w jego, jak najbardziej zwykłym i śmiertelnym, ciele.

\- Oż cholera, ten to musiał się nawpierdalać drożdży w dzieciństwie.

Natasha, która pojawiła się u jego boku, pokręciła głową z westchnieniem. Jednak jej wzrok nie opuszczał łysego olbrzyma z toporem.

\- Gdzie Legolas?

\- Hawkeye jest chwilowo nieosiągalny.

\- Wielka szkoda. Przydałby się każdy, a twój chłoptaś ma czasem przebłyski bitewnego geniuszu. A może ty masz jakiś pomysł, jak przebić się przez pole ochronne panny _dajcie-mi-Thora_?

\- Niestety, nie. Liczyłam tutaj na _twój_ geniusz.

\- Magia, to nie do końca mój konik. A co z wielkoludem? Skoro nawet Kapitan Mrożonka nie może sobie z nim poradzić…

Nie dokończył, gdy kolejny pocisk żółtawo-zielonej energii nagle zmierzał nieuchronnie w jego stronę.

Na razie ten pojedynek nie wyglądał najlepiej.

ж

\- Głosie? Gdzie jest Anthony? – spytał Loki, gdy po przejściu wszystkich pokojów na ich piętrze, odkrył, że warsztat jest również pusty.

\- Pan Stark opuścił budynek w zbroi Iron Mana pół godziny temu.

Loki przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Skąd wynikła potrzeba użycia zbroi? Miał nadzieję, że to tylko kolejny kaprys szalonego miliardera, by wyskoczyć w „pełnej gali” po karton pączków, jak kilka dni temu. Jednak niepokój wciąż rósł…

\- Czy wybuchła gdzieś walka?

\- Potwierdzam, panie Loki.

\- Czy jest jakiś sposób, abym mógł zobaczyć, co się dzieje?

Po jego prawej zapalił się ekran przedstawiający relację jednego z kanałów informacyjnych. Przekaz nie był najwyższej jakości, jednak Loki bez zawahania potrafił zidentyfikować walczących. Wszystkich walczących.

\- Amora – imię uciekło z jego ust w gniewnym syku, gdy zbliżył się do ekranu. Nie było możliwości, by mógł pomylić tę magię. Sam kiedyś się z nią pojedynkował i miał nadzieję tego więcej nie powtarzać. Chociaż magów nazywano oszustami i oskarżano o zwycięstwa za pomocą sztuczek, oni również mieli swój kodeks i wyznaczone granice. Amora należała do tych, którzy zbyt często lubili pogrywać wbrew nim, co nawet w oczach Boga Niegodziwości było zniewagą.

Avengerów było tylko trzech. Barton nie pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku ani razu. Lecz nieobecność zielonej bestii nie była dla boga zaskoczeniem. Z pewnością uważali, że Hulk sprawiłby więcej szkód, niż przyniósł korzyści – był to kolejny zwiastun zlekceważenia wroga, który mógł przynieść im zgubę.

Kapitan Ameryka w pojedynkę próbował pokonać Skurge’a – Kata, który nie raz już dawał się kierować zaklęciom Czarodziejki, i jak widać, znów został jej niewolnikiem w jałowej walce realizującej jej absurdalne cele. Obecna walka z super-żołnierzem, chociaż wydawała się dość wyrównana, po dłuższej obserwacji zdecydowanie przechylała się na korzyść Kata. Gdy nie znało się jego słabych punktów, pokonanie go w walce było wręcz nieosiągalne. Szczególnie, skoro Amora użyła kilku uroków, by wesprzeć swojego morderczego pupila. Romanov zniknęła z pola widzenia kamer, podczas gdy Iron Man wypróbowywał kolejne pociski, by w jakiś sposób przebić się przez barierę ochroną Czarodziejki. _Bezskutecznie_.

Loki zacisnął dłonie w pięści, aż paznokcie boleśnie wbiły się w jego skórę.

Chociaż byli zespołem, który pokonał _jego,_ ich szanse przeciwko tej dwójce, były mniej niż marne. Avengerzy nie mieli żadnego doświadczenia z magią. Walka z Chituari w dużym stopniu polegała na zadawaniu fizycznych obrażeń, a sam Loki nigdy nie ujawnił swojego prawdziwego oręża. Ostatnim razem jego własna magia była silnie nadwyrężona wędrówką między krainami, do której został zmuszony po samobójczym skoku w Otchłań. Gdy przybył na Midgard w swojej szaleńczej misji zniewolenia jej ludu, w dominującej mierze polegał na mocy włóczni otrzymanej od Chitauri, której nie można było przyrównywać do magii pochodzenia asgardzkiego. To, czego teraz doświadczali Avengerzy, było jej iście bitewną odmianą, z którą mogli wygrać jedynie łutem szczęścia. Lub posiadając maga równej rangi po swojej stronie.

Kamera telewizyjna zatrzymała się na obrazie śmiejącej się Amory.

\- Głosie, czy możesz w jakiś sposób umożliwić mi rozmowę z Anthonym?

\- Nawiązywanie połączenia.

Musieli przerwać to szaleństwo. Porywanie się na pojedynek z Amorą było samobójstwem! I dlaczego jeszcze nie wezwali Thora? Mjolnir mógłby unieszkodliwić chociażby Skurge’a… Kamera oddaliła się od czarodziejki, by ukazać bezwładnie spadającego na ziemię Iron Mana.

\- Nawiązanie połączenia niemożliwe.

Czerwono-złota zbroja leżała nieruchomo już prawie minutę. Transmisja nagle się urwała, a upadły bóg wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech.

\- Heimdallu! – wydarł się Loki, zadzierając głowę. – Wiem, że mnie słyszysz! Nie zostawilibyście mnie bez nadzoru! - wziął głęboki oddech. - Wszechojcze?! Zwróć mi moją moc, chociaż na jeden dzień! Amora jest zagrożeniem dla całego Midgardu! Tylko ja jestem w stanie ją powstrzymać!

Loki nie zwracał uwagi na rosnącą desperację w jego głosie. Tony był gdzieś tam na łasce Amory, Czarodziejki wygnanej za igranie z zakazaną magią, a on, Bóg Niegodziwości i jeden z najznamienitszych magów, jacy chodzili po ziemiach Asgardu, mógł jedynie bezradnie czekać, aż straci wszystko, co…

\- _Błagam!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Znów mały cliffhanger? Ups!


	12. Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nie będę was zanudzała tłumaczeniem i przepraszaniem za tak długą przerwą między update'ami po takim cliffhangerze. Dostawałam kilka wiadomości od Was z prośbami o przyspieszenie publikacji tego rozdziału - i nadal nie wierzę, że ta historia ma taki odzew. DZIĘKI :*_
> 
> _W każdym razie, taka drobna autoreklama - zaczęłam publikować drugie polskie fanfiction spod tego pairingu, jeżeli ktokolwiek z Was miałby ochotę na coś bardziej angstowego: zapraszam do historii zatytułowanej "Ćmy" na moim koncie :)_
> 
> _W ramach drobnej rekompensacji przedłużającego się czekania - rozdział jest dość długi :)_   
> 

\- Restartowanie systemów.

Tony wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu Jarvisa. Nie pamiętał, że stracił przytomność.

\- _To_ było nieprzyjemne – wymamrotał.

Zmrużył oczy, gdy ekrany aktywowały się jeden po drugim.

\- Restartowanie systemów zakończone.

Próbował wstać, lecz gdy tylko udało mu się wznieść na rękach, cios z boku wyrzucił go w powietrze jak szmacianą lalkę. Zatrzymał się na drzewie i padł bokiem na ziemię. Miał z tej pozycji dobry widok na ich porażkę.

Natasha wiła się pod nogami uśmiechniętej blondyny, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na gardle, jak gdyby nie mogła złapać oddechu. Steve, na klęczkach, ukryty za tarczą, parował niekończące się uderzenia topora.

\- Dam wam ostatnią szansę – powiedziała czarodziejka, wpatrując się z pogardą w Czarną Wdowę. – Oddajcie mi Thora, a zabiję was bezboleśnie.

A więc tak mieli skończyć? Przecież stawiali czoła większym zagrożeniom, niż dwójka pajaców z innej planety. Życie zawsze lubiło udowadniać, że jest ironiczną dziwką.  _Myśl,_ Stark! Jesteś geniuszem. Wybrniesz z tego. Zawsze jakoś ci się udaje. Gdyby tak zdołał…

Jakikolwiek ciąg myślowy nie budował się w jego umyśle, został on gwałtownie urwany, gdy w blondynę uderzył niewidzialny pocisk i odrzucił ją kilka metrów w tył.

To był zdecydowanie nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji.

Natasha złapała głęboki oddech i zaniosła się kaszlem. Wielkolud zaprzestał swojego bezmyślnego walenia w tarczę Kapitana i rozejrzał się wokół siebie zdezorientowany.

\- Ty!? – warknął wielkolud i zamachnął swoim orężem.

Tony zwrócił głowę w kierunku, w którym poleciał topór. I zamarł.  _Niemożliwe_.

Loki wykonał poziomy ruch ręką - lecąca w jego stronę broń odleciała w bok i wbiła się w jedno z drzew. Psotnik wciąż miał na sobie sweter i ciemne jeansy, w których rano wyszedł do biblioteki, jednak było w jego osobie coś _innego_. Zielone oczy błyszczały gniewnie, dziko. Ręce miał napięte, a pomiędzy smukłymi palcami przeskakiwały zielone iskry buzującej w nim magii.

Tony nie potrafił się ruszyć. Wpatrywał się niczym sparaliżowany, jak za pomocą płynnego ruchu nadgarstka, w dłoniach Lokiego materializują się drobne sztylety utkane z błękitnej energii. Za pomocą wyćwiczonego ruchu bóg rzucił oba ostrza, które celnie wbiły się w szerokie ramiona olbrzyma - gdzie rozwinęły się w czarne, wijące się węże, błyszczące zielonym blaskiem. Gady stawały się coraz dłuższe, zaplątując się wokół umięśnionych rąk.

\- Bądź przeklęty, Kłamco – wycharczał wielkolud, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w coraz ciaśniejsze więzy.

\- Tego już nie ma sensu mi życzyć, Kacie - jego słowa ociekały jadem i Tony niespodziewanie poczuł dreszcz strachu przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Lecz to dopiero był początek.

Blade usta Lokiego wygięły się w okrutnym uśmieszku, gdy zbliżył się do wroga kilkoma wymierzonymi krokami. W tej samej chwili, gdy wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zacisnął w pięść, rozległ się szczęk łamanych kości. Kat padł na kolana, wrzeszcząc z bólu. Magiczne węże zniknęły, a po umięśnionych rękach zaczęły płynąć strużki krwi, sączące się z popękanej skóry. W momencie kulminacyjnym zaklęcia, krew również rozbryzgnęła wokół olbrzyma, brudząc Lokiego. Czerwone smugi wyjątkowo upiorne odznaczały się na bladej szyi i policzku.

Tony poczuł obezwładniającą bezradność. To był ten Loki, który napadł na Nowy Jork, nie dbając o życia, które miażdżył na swojej drodze. Bóg Niegodziwości w pełni swoich mocy, których, jak się okazywało, jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie ukazał ich śmiertelnym oczom.

\- Loki, wyklęty książę! Cóż za _niespodzianka!_

Blondyna wróciła, krocząc pewnym krokiem w stronę nowego wroga. Obrzuciła szlochającego z bólu Kata przelotnym spojrzeniem i na sekundę skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Amora. Jakże _nieprzyjemnie_ ponownie cię spotkać – zripostował psotnik.

Blondyna uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo w odpowiedzi, a pomiędzy jej rękami zabłysła żółto-zielona kula. Loki sparował jej atak tak samo, jak wcześniej topór – prostym gestem, który zagiął tor lotu i skierował pocisk na najbliższe drzewo. Uśmiech Amory lekko zrzedł.

\- Przyznam, że nie spodziewałam się twojego wtargnięcia. Kiedy ostatnim razem słyszałam o tobie, rzekomo byłeś _wygnany,_ pozbawiony magii.

Loki odpowiedział paskudnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie plotki krążące po krainach.

\- Prawda, nigdy nie dbałeś o własną reputację.

Psotnik zacisnął pięści i Tony znów mógł dojrzeć energię pulsującą wokół jego dłoni.

\- A ty ponownie szukasz zwady w imię swoich mrzonek dotyczących Thora.

- Thor powinien wreszcie zrozumieć, że wiązanie się ze śmiertelniczką jest decyzją pozbawioną rozsądku. Zamierzam mu pomóc to pojąć. Lud Midgardu jest nędznym, ulotnym plugastwem. Niepotrzebnym epizodem w żywocie jakiegokolwiek z Asów.

Twarz Lokiego wygiął gniewny grymas. Podniósł obie ręce w gwałtownym geście - z jego dłoni wystrzelił impuls zielonej energii, przypominający błyskawicę i uderzył w pole ochronne blondyny.

\- Zawsze działałaś mi na nerwy, Amoro, lecz dzisiaj z chęcią zakończę twój nędzny żywot.

Pomiędzy rękami Lokiego a polem ochronnym zdało się nawiązać połączenie. Zaklęcie psotnika rozlewało się zygzakowatymi liniami wokół Czarodziejki. Pole było coraz bardziej widoczne, kiedy to pojawiały się na nim kolejne rysy.

\- Nie przebijesz się, głupcze.

Psotnik uśmiechnął się z determinacją, a po jego skroni spłynęła strużka potu. Jego usta szeptały szybko budowaną inkantację. Kilka długich sekund później, bariera Amory pękła na dziesiątki kawałków, jak szkło, po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

\- _Niemożliwe._

\- Mam to do siebie, że lubię płatać nieoczekiwane figle – odparł Loki, oddychając ciężko. Amora zrobiła krok w tył, a jej wzrok przeniósł się na połamane ręce Kata. Musiała dojrzeć w nich zbliżający się własny los, gdyż jej wcześniejsza pewność siebie gdzieś zniknęła.

\- Możemy to rozegrać inaczej, Kłamco.

\- Nie próbuj się ze mną układać, _teraz,_ gdy okazało się, że twoja zakazana magia, w starciu ze mną, nie jest wystarczająca – w słowach Lokiego było słychać wyraźną wyższość, jeżeli nawet nie pogardę. – Zdążyłaś już zapomnieć, kim byłem wśród magów Asgardu, zanim zostałaś wygnana? A gdy już wspomniałem o twoim wygnaniu… Wiesz, co to oznacza, Czarodziejko? Mogę zrobić z tobą, co tylko moja bezduszność zapragnie i nie będę musiał odpowiadać za to przed nikim.

Amora przygryzła wargę. Była na łasce rozsierdzonego Boga Niegodziwości i została tylko z jednym rozwiązaniem sytuacji – rozwiązaniem, które musiała okupić resztkami honoru.

Spojrzała na rannego Kata i pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem. – Wybacz, Skurge.

\- Tchórz! – Loki krzyknął w jej stronę, wyczuwając następny krok Czarodziejki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś usatysfakcjonowany, iż kolejną osobę doprowadziłeś do całkowitego upadku – odparła Amora, po czym zniknęła w żółtej mgle.

Loki przeklął cicho. Zaklęcie powstrzymujące teleportację, ironicznie, wymagało zbyt długiej inkantacji, aby mógł je zastosować. Jak mógł jej pozwolić, by w taki sposób wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk?! Jego wiara w jej poczucie honoru była zbyt wielka – wyglądało na to, ze wygnanie z Asgardu zmieniało skalę wartości niektórych cnót. Mag nigdy nie wycofywał się z pojedynku z drugim magiem, jeżeli pragnął zachować status i szacunek.

Jednak wciąż mógł ją namierzyć. Po tym jak złamał jej barierę ochronną, było to możliwe. Potrzebował jedynie krótkiego odpoczynku i kilku godzin spokoju. Już wystarczająco nadwyrężył swoją moc, zaraz po tym jak do niego powróciła.

W kilka sekund po ucieczce Czarodziejki, powietrze przeciął głośny wir śmigieł i zdecydowanie spóźniony oddział agentów SHIELDu zaczął zaludniać pole walki. Część od razu wycelowała broń we wciąż wijącego się z bólu Kata, część zabezpieczała teren, część, która rozpoznała Lokiego, automatycznie obierała go na muszkę. Loki zaczął przygotowywać się do własnej teleportacji - gdy poczuł, że nie posiada na to wystarczającej energii. Przebicie się przez pole ochronne Amory okazało się bardziej wymagające, niż to wcześniej ocenił.

Było również drugie rozwiązanie, którego nie chciał brać pod uwagę… Uratował Anthony’ego i resztę Avengerów, więc jego magia mogła być zabrana z powrotem. Szczególnie po jego wyjątkowo nierozważnym przedstawieniu okrucieństwa w stosunku do Skurge’a.

Jednakże czuł jak moc wciąż tli się w jego wnętrzu, nadwyrężona, lecz nieugięta. Trzymał się desperacko tej myśli. Nie zniósłby kolejnej straty swojej magii… Gdy poziom adrenaliny w jego żyłach powoli zaczął spadać, Loki zachwiał się lekko i upadł na jedno kolano. Nie było możliwości, by teraz dał radę uciec.

\- Czekajcie! – usłyszał głos Tony’ego, który podbiegł do otaczających psotnika agentów. Jego hełm był zdjęty i spoczywał w jego dłoni - miliarder był nienaturalnie blady, lecz prócz tego wydawał się pozbawiony ciężkich ran. Loki poczuł rozlewającą się w jego piersi ulgę.

\- To _Loki_ , panie Stark – powiedział służbowym tonem jeden z agentów, jak gdyby było to wystarczające wyjaśnienie. Tony już otwierał usta, by zripostować, gdy wzrok brązowych oczu spotkał się ze zmęczoną zielenią. Loki powoli pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że miliarder zrozumie go bez słów. Tony westchnął zrezygnowany, zacisnął mocniej dłonie na trzymanym hełmie i odszedł bez słowa.

ж

Tym razem Lokiego nie umieszczono w celi przeznaczonej dla Hulka. Tony z irytacją zauważył, że komora w piwnicach nowojorskiej bazy SHIELDu jest drażniąco białym pomieszczeniem, którego czwarta ściana, ta posiadająca drzwi, była grubą płytą pleksiglasu, którą od wewnątrz przecinała swoista pajęczyna. Miliarder dobrze wiedział, iż jest to siatka przezroczystych przewodów pod wysokim napięciem. Wiedział, gdyż sam zaprojektował tę celę, lata temu. Chociaż był pewien, że koncept został w pełni odrzucony ze względu na koszta oraz brak możliwości uzyskania niektórych zezwoleń, by w ogóle takie pomieszczenie wybudować. Wyglądało na to, że Fury był tak wielkim entuzjastą projektu młodego geniusza, że zrealizował go mimo wszelkich przeciwności.

Tony obserwował Lokiego na ekranie. Nie pozwolono mu zejść na poziom więzienny i musiał zadowolić się monitoringiem – do czasu, gdy wreszcie zaprowadzą go na dół, lub straci cierpliwość, złamie ich systemy bezpieczeństwa i sam się tam zaprowadzi.

Psotnik był dość spokojny. Siedział na ławce pod ścianą, wpatrując się we własne dłonie. Co jakiś czas między palcami przeskakiwały pojedyncze zielone iskry. Bóg wyglądał na zmęczonego walką. Był bledszy niż Tony kiedykolwiek pamiętał, a pod oczami pojawiły się upiorne sińce. Lewy policzek wciąż przecinała zaschnięta strużka krwi Kata. Gdzie trzymali owego Kata, Tony nie miał pojęcia. I na razie nie zależało mu, aby wypełnić tę pustkę informacyjną.

Tony sam też nie czuł się lepiej, niż Loki wyglądał. Całe ciało miał posiniaczone – zanim psotnik przybył, Amora zabawiała się zbroją Iron Mana jak niezniszczalną lalką, która można w nieskończoność rzucać na prawo i lewo. Dodatkowo ów cios w plecy, którym Skurge wbił go w ziemię, był silniejszy niż miliarder wcześniej ocenił. Metal zdeformował się w tym miejscu i zranił skórę w stopniu, który wymagał założenia szwów. Zmęczenie przychodziło dopiero teraz, gdy adrenalina opadała, a leki przeciwbólowe wchłaniały się do organizmu.

Dzisiaj byli tak bliscy porażki… W pokoju, przy ogromnym okrągłym stole, siedziała również Natasha, z własną kolekcją bandaży, oraz Steve z zimnym okładem na lewym nadgarstku i skwaszoną miną. Jednak wszyscy byli pochłonięci własnymi myślami, i również Tony nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na swoich towarzyszy. Nie odwracał wzroku od Lokiego. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, jaki obrót obrał przebieg wydarzeń. Nagle zaczynało docierać do niego jak idylliczne było ostatnio jego życie. Jaki był _szczęśliwy_ , od kiedy wplątał się w absurdalny romans z upadłym bogiem.  Ale teraz to wszystko wydawało się snem, który zaczynał mu się gorzko odbijać. Miał ochotę znów złamać system SHIELDu i wypuścić psotnika, a samemu zaszyć się na bezludnej wyspie.

Gdy SHIELD wtedy łaskawie wkroczył do Central Parku i otoczył nie tylko prawdziwych napastników, ale i psotnika, Loki dał mu znak, by miliarder nie interweniował. Czy to oznaczało, że miał jakiś plan i wyjawienie ich nowych relacji nie było mu na rękę? Czy, tak jak podczas inwazji Chituari, _chciał_ trafić pod areszt? Czy z jakiegoś niedorzecznego powodu nie chciał, aby Tony wylądował w celi obok? Czy mogło mu zależeć na zapobiegnięciu problemów, jakie mogło to przynieść Tony’emu? Czy mogło mu zależeć…?

 _Oswoiłeś mnie, Stark_.

Tony przetarł twarz dłońmi. Nie mógł uspokoić myśl kołatających się w jego głowie - tak samo jak koktajlu uczuć szalejących w jego piersi.

Wszelkie przemyślenia przerwało mu wejście Fury’ego z Thorem u jego boku.

\- Wybaczcie mi przyjaciele, że nie przybyłem wcześniej, aby stanąć u waszego boku w walce.

\- Nie obwiniaj się – odpowiedział Steve, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. Tony miał na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, lecz powstrzymał się. Obawiał się, że jeżeli otworzy teraz usta, będąc w tak niestabilnym stanie, przez swoją niewyparzoną gębę wygada za dużo. Raz w życiu postanowił zachować milczenie i wrócił do swojej obserwacji Lokiego.

\- Czy to prawda, że mój brat jest w waszych rękach?

\- Tak. Został przechwycony po zakończeniu walki. Schwytaliśmy również Kata. Amora zdołała zbiec – streścił Fury, obchodząc stół i oceniając opłakany stan swoich cennych Avengerów.

Tony poczuł na sobie jego przenikliwy wzrok, który nie zmieniał kierunku zbyt długo. Jednak nie przerywał swojej obserwacji psotnika.

\- Wydajesz się czymś bardzo zaangażowany, Stark.

\- Podziwiam jedynie mój projekt wprowadzony w życie. To wspaniałe, że udało wam się zbudować tę celę. Oczywiście posiadacie wszystkie pozwolenia, których nie otrzymało CIA? - wreszcie podniósł wzrok na rozmówcę, wytrzymując wyzywające spojrzenie jednego zmrużonego oka. - Tak myślałem.

Thor chrząknął nerwowo i spojrzał niepewnie na Fury’ego.

\- Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z moim bratem?

\- Chyba nadszedł czas, abyśmy wszyscy zadali mu kilka nurtujących pytań.

ж

- Bracie! Twoja magia naprawdę wróciła – Thor prawie podbiegł do celi, stając tak blisko Lokiego, jak tylko był w stanie z barierą pleksiglasu między nimi. Usta Lokiego wygiął paskudny uśmiech.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego napawa cie to taką radością, _Gromowładny_. I _nie jestem_ twoim bratem.

Przez twarz Thora przebłysnął smutek i rozczarowanie, lecz jasnowłosy bóg nie poddawał się.

\- Została na ciebie nałożona taka sama kara, jak na mnie, Loki. Skoro twoja moc została ci zwrócona, musiałeś udowodnić, że jesteś jej godzien. Jaki czyn przekonał Ojca o twojej wartości?

Zielone oczy zwróciły się machinalnie na Tony’ego i przez ułamek sekundy, wyglądały jak u przestraszonego zwierzęcia. Lecz szybko blade powieki zamknęły się i psotnik zacisnął mocniej szczękę, jak gdyby walczył wewnętrznie z atakiem agresji. Gdy ponownie podniósł wzrok na Thora, ze zwierzęcego elementu w jego spojrzeniu, pozostał już tylko bawiący się swoją zdobyczą drapieżnik.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na pogaduszki o moim pobycie na ziemiach tej krainy – odparł, ostentacyjnie oglądając swoją dłoń, jak dziewczyna, czekająca aż wyschnie jej lakier na paznokciach. Między smukłymi palcami znów przeskoczyło kilka iskier.

\- W takim razie – wtrącił się Fury, robiąc krok na przód. – Może raczysz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego stanąłeś dziś u boku Avengerów w walce z Czarodziejką Amorą i Katem Skurge’m?

\- Ech, słowa, słowa, jałowe pytania – mruknął zniecierpliwiony. – Nie, nie raczę odpowiedzieć – skrzyżował spojrzenie z Fury’m, wstał z ławki i podszedł bliżej dzielącej ich bariery. – Ale postawię wam propozycję.

\- Cóż takiego miałbyś nam do zaoferowania? – prychnął w odpowiedzi jednooki.

- Pomogę wam schwytać Amorę i położyć kres jej knowaniom. Widziałeś dzisiaj, Dyrektorze Fury, że, aby ją unieszkodliwić, potrzebny jest drugi mag.

Tony nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od plam krwi na policzku psotnika. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze wczorajszej nocy jego usta zostawiały tam namiętne pocałunki.

\- W zamian… – ciągnął Loki. – … _zostawicie mnie w spokoju_. Przestaniecie interesować się tym, co robiłem, robię i robić będę przebywając w Midgardzie. To uczciwa cena.

Ultimatum, które dawało mu swobodę. I również nie ujawniało, że to sam Iron Man ukrywał go dotychczas przed SHIELDem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym tak po prostu uwierzyć w słowa _boga kłamstw_?

Tony poczuł jak nagle oblewa go zimny pot. Przed oczami stanęły mu zaczernione ołówkiem słowa w bibliotecznej nordyckiej mitologii, którą potem rzekomo zgubił. Zamazywane z wyraźną desperacją, czasem na wylot cienkich kartek. Zdecydowanie zły krok ze strony Fury’ego.

Loki parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Blade usta wygiął szeroki uśmiech.

\- Ta propozycja była aktem łaski z mojej strony, Dyrektorze. Mam nadzieję, że szybko pan pożałuje jej zlekceważenia.

Zgiął się w kuriozalnym ukłonie i rozpłynął w powietrzu.

Alarm nawet się nie włączył.

Kilka minut później do SHIELDu wpłynęła informacja od doktora Selviga. Jane Foster została porwana przez blondwłosą przybyszkę z Asgardu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cliffangery ostatnio nie mogą się ode mnie odczepić D:_
> 
> _W ogóle miałam ogromną zabawę pisząc o morderczym Lokim ;)_   
> 


	13. Rozdział 12

W nowojorskiej siedzibie SHIELDu rozpętał się chaos. Krótko po tym, jak Kapitanowi udało się uspokoić rozjuszonego Thora i wydawało się, że ten zaczyna zachowywać się racjonalnie, Gromowładny zamachał Mjolnirem i ulotnił się niewiadomo gdzie. Natasha zniknęła, po tym jak Fury dał jej na boku jakiś rozkaz. A Tony stał po środku tego szaleństwa i zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze ujrzy Lokiego.

Nagle ogarnęła go nieokiełznana potrzeba, aby upić się do nieprzytomności. Ale niestety, nie wchodziło to teraz w rachubę.

\- Co teraz, Fury? Zaczynasz żałować, że zbiegł ci pewien magik?

Rozsierdzony wzrok zatrzymał się na miliarderze.

\- Jeżeli zamierzasz tylko tutaj stać i rzucać zupełnie zbędnymi komentarzami, to lepiej zastanów się dwa razy lub po prostu _wyjdź_.

Tony odczuł pewną chorą satysfakcję z powodu rozdrażnienia Dyrektora. Pewnie chodziło o umieszczenie _jego kochanka_ w zaprojektowanej przez _niego_ celi. Przypomniało mu się również pewne nurtujące go pytanie.

\- Ostatnio coś zbytnio ignorujesz moją pomoc, bystrooki. Może raczysz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie zostałem wezwany do walki z Amorą, jak Rogers i Romanov? Myślałem, że już sobie zasłużyłem na miejsce w twoim wesołym zespole superbohaterów?

Fury przez chwilę pracował szczęką, przetrawiając pytanie.

\- Prawda jest taka, że znów nie do końca ci ufamy, Stark. Nagle podniosłeś zabezpieczenia swoich baz danych, Hawkeye zaraportował, że w twoim zachowaniu było wyraźne nienaturalne napięcie. Ukrywasz coś, a ja nie mogę sobie pozwolić na żadne niepewne kroki, póki nie wiem, co mógłbyś chcieć utajnić.

Tym razem to miliarder nerwowo zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Rozumiem, że „szpieg nad szpiegami” nie może się powstrzymać przed wtykaniem nochala w życie innych ludzi, ale to już jest przegięcie, Fury! Twoje głupie śledztewko nie powinno zaważyć nad tym, że stawiając czoła zagrożeniu wymagającym interwencji Avengerów, _ja_ dowiaduję się o nim z telewizji! Może teraz, z powodu swoich insynuacji, odsuniesz mnie jeszcze od poszukiwań Foster?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, przydałbyś się teraz gdzie indziej, Stark.

Tony odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę, z której dobiegło ostatnie zdanie.

\- Agentka Hill, kobieta w mundurze! Raczyłabyś rozwinąć tę myśl?

\- Po walce w Central Parku wybuchła niemała panika, ludzie boją się powtórki z Chituari. Musimy ich uspokoić, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Poszukiwania Amory i Jane Foster muszą odbyć się w pełnej dyskrecji.

\- I gdzie tu jestem potrzebny _ja_?

\- Za dwie godziny odbywa się doroczna gala dobroczynna kilku organizacji walczących o środowisko. Jesteś na liście gości, Stark. Musisz się pojawić i stawić czoła dziennikarzom. Na szczęście udało nam się zablokować sygnał telewizyjny przed pojawieniem się Lokiego. Jednak wszyscy widzieli, że Iron Man brał udział w walce z nieznanymi napastnikami. Będziesz musiał obrać rolę mówcy w imieniu Avengerów i przekonać społeczeństwo, że zagrożenie zostało zażegnane.

Tony prychnął. – A więc, w skrócie, mam wbić się w smoking i _kłamać_ przed kamerami, podczas gdy powinienem namierzać Foster i tę blond sucz.

\- Banner i nasi informatycy na razie nie będą potrzebowali pomocy w staniu przed monitorami – powiedział stanowczo Fury. – Musimy zadusić problem w zarodku, nie możemy pozwolić na wybuch paniki.

Miliarder pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie posiadającą przeanalizowane ślady asgardzkiej magii na swoich serwerach, a takie dane mogły okazać się bezcenne w poszukiwaniu porywaczki Foster.

Jednak Tony czasem był zbyt dużym egocentrycznym dupkiem, by dla czyjegoś dobra pozwalać na obrażanie jego imienia.

\- Nie zamydlisz mi oczu, Fury. Sam powiedziałeś, że mi nie ufasz. Nie chcesz mnie dopuścić do swojego cennego sprzętu, bo boisz się, że znów za dużo się dowiem – uśmiechnął się krzywo kącikiem ust. – Dobrze. Pobawię się w ten wasz propagandowy teatrzyk. Ale na twoim miejscu, o Szpiegu, zastanowiłbym się nad sobą. Palisz kolejne mosty, które mogły być najszybszą drogą wyjścia z tego bagna, w które wciągnęła nas Amora.

ж

Tony zasiadł przed ekranami w warsztacie, wciąż mokry po prysznicu, jedynie z ręcznikiem opasającym go w biodrach. Fury mógł go odsunąć od poszukiwań z ramienia SHIELDu, ale nie mógł go powstrzymać przed jakimikolwiek działaniami na własną rękę.

Załadowanie przeanalizowanych wzorów magii z prywatnego serwera w preferencje programu skanującego, nie było aż tak trudne. Ostatnio udało mu się odkryć, że asgardzkie czary-mary zostawiają dość charakterystyczny ślad widoczny w podczerwieni i teraz stało się to kluczem.

\- Jarvis, wykorzystaj proszę te kody dostępu do komputerów CIA, które ostatnio ukradłem SHIELDowi, kiedy nie było nic ciekawego w telewizji. Miałem ich nie używać, kto by pomyślał, że się teraz przydadzą… Spożytkuj je na eksploatacje wszelkich kamer i skanerów na podczerwień, do jakich mają dostęp.

Tony przeciągnął się, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy odezwały się wszystkie obolałe miejsca i obserwował budujący się przed nim, jedyny na świecie, program namierzający asgardzkich magów.

Prawdopodobieństwo, że trafi na cokolwiek, było niewielkie - a wręcz absurdalnie małe. Ale to go nie powstrzymywało przed wykorzystaniem wszelkich środków, jakie posiadał. Mógł się posprzeczać z Fury’m i mieć serdecznie dosyć jego nienormalnej organizacji, ale życie Jane Foster było zagrożone i nie mógł tak zwyczajnie tego zignorować i pójść na bal charytatywny.

\- Nazwij program „Heimdall” i uruchom.

Gdy na ekranie po prawej program zaczął swoją pracę, Tony zaczął przywoływać ostatnie nagrania z kamer na tym po lewej. Szybko znalazł to, czego szukał i wcisnął _odtwarzaj_.

Loki na ekranie rozmawiał z Jarvisem, prosząc o połączenie z Iron Manem, jednak to wtedy uderzenie Amory spowodowało zawieszenie i resetowanie wszystkich systemów w zbroi, sprawiając, że prośba boga była niemożliwa do wykonania. Tony nie widział dokładnie twarzy psotnika, lecz poruszenie było widoczne w całej jego sylwetce. Miliarder słyszał też dokładnie każde słowo, gdy Loki rozpoczął monolog skierowany do niewzruszonego sklepienia.

_\- Wszechojcze?! Zwróć mi moją moc, chociaż na jeden dzień! Amora jest zagrożeniem dla całego Midgardu! Tylko ja jestem w stanie ją powstrzymać!_

Loki wpatrywał się w sufit, oczekując nienadchodzącej odpowiedzi.

\- _Błagam!!!_

Uderzył mocno pięścią w najbliższy blat, a w następnych słowach krzyk zmienił się w zimnokrwistą desperację.

 _\- Odebrałeś mi moje dzieciństwo, moją tożsamość, moją magię… Nie odbieraj mi_ jego _. Zapłacę każdą cenę._

Loki zachwiał się, upadając na jedno kolano. W tym momencie kamera wydawała się wyłączyć na ułamek sekundy w niewyjaśnionym zakłóceniu i gdy obraz wrócił, boga już nie było.

Tony przetarł twarz dłońmi. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć, nie wiedział, co oznaczał ten kłębek emocji w jego piersi.

Nienawidził czuć się bezradny.

\- Sir, powinien pan wyjść w ciągu najbliższych piętnastu minut, aby spóźnienie na galę mieściło się jeszcze w granicach dopuszczalności.

ж

Tony miał serdecznie dosyć tych cholernych dziennikarzy. Musiał po kilka razy powtarzać bajki o schwytaniu Amory i bezpieczeństwie, jaki zapewniają Avengerowie i sam słyszał, jak z każdą mijającą minutą staje się coraz mniej przekonujący. Potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, co teraz dzieje się z Lokim.

\- Wyglądasz blado, Tony – stwierdziła z troską Pepper, gdy wreszcie udało mu się uciec od mikrofonów i kamer, i przebić do baru.

\- Jeżeli wyglądam, tak jak się czuję, to twój epitet był bardzo łagodny, Potts.

Ciało miał wciąż obolałe, szwy na plecach swędziały irytująco, a w skroniach huczał rosnący ból głowy.

\- Nie powinieneś był dzisiaj przychodzić.

\- Łoa, Pepp. Skoro takie słowa padają z twoich ust, _zaprawdę_ muszę wyglądać jak _gówno_.

Ruda westchnęła. – Mówiłam poważnie.

\- Polecenie SHIELDu – mruknął Tony.

\- Od kiedy ich się słuchasz? – Pepper podniosła brwi w sceptycznym grymasie. Widać było, że szykowała się, by powiedzieć coś więcej, gdy w jej eleganckiej torebce zabrzęczał telefon. Spojrzała niechętnie na wyświetlacz.

\- Wybacz, muszę to odebrać. Ale jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam! – zastrzegła sobie, odchodząc na bok.

Tony westchnął. Słuchał się SHIELDu, od kiedy zaczęli za głęboko grzebać w jego sprawach. Musiał, choć trochę, uśpić ich czujność, póki nie miał pomysłu jak spławić ich całościowo.

Zamówił drinka i opierając się o bar, przeskanował salę wzrokiem. Ostatnie, na co miał dzisiaj ochotę, to tłumy ludzi, którzy udawali, że go znają. Jego usta wygięły się w sarkastycznym uśmiechu, gdy zauważył wchodzącą Natashę. Hill wspominała coś, że ktoś prawdopodobnie do niego dołączy, ażeby Avengerzy nie byli zbyt rozproszeni. Gówno prawda. Chcieli żeby ktoś miał na niego oko – a kto byłby lepszy od panny eks-ruski szpieg?

\- Witam, panie Stark – po jego lewej rozbrzmiał nieznany mu, zmysłowy kobiecy głos. Jednakże Tony był daleko nie w humorze na podryw.

\- Nie dzisiaj, kochanie – mruknął w szklankę, nie zaszczycając kobiety nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Na twoim miejscu, zastanowiłabym się jeszcze raz.

Sylwetka, którą wcześniej widział jedynie kątem oka, przesunęła się, aż stała tuż przed nim. Już otwierał usta, by ostatecznie ją spławić, gdy ich wzrok skrzyżował się.

Te zielone oczy, usta wygięte w figlarnym uśmieszku, silnie zarysowane kości policzkowe i podniesiona prowokująco prawa brew.

Jego tętno przyspieszyło.

_Szkoda, że nie mam swoich mocy. Mógłbym przybrać inną postać, droczyć się z tobą cały wieczór i lawirować u twego boku pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi snobami, bezwstydnie z nimi igrając._

Tony uśmiechnął się znacząco, mierząc wzrokiem stojącą przed nim postać w pełnej okazałości. Blada skóra kusząco kontrastowała z czarną suknią bez pleców, która uwodzicielsko obejmowała wszystkie perfekcyjne krągłości nowego ciała psotnika. Złoty naszyjnik ze szmaragdem podkreślał smukłą linię szyi, a kruczoczarne włosy opadały falami aż do pasa.

\- Zaproponowałbym ci coś do picia, ale tutaj chyba nie podają kakao.

Loki parsknął śmiechem i Tony poczuł uścisk tęsknoty w piersi. Miał wrażenie, że minęły tygodnie odkąd Loki zasnął na jego ramieniu na kanapie w Stark Tower. Zignorował to irytujące uczucie i przywdział uwodzicielski uśmiech. Odstawił na bar szklankę z niedokończonym drinkiem i ujął delikatną dłoń psotnika. Loki dał się zaprowadzić na parkiet bez słowa.

\- A więc _te_ mity były prawdziwe – stwierdził, gdy jedna dłoń spoczęła w talii Lokiego, a druga zaplotła ze smukłymi palcami.

Usta zarysowane krwistoczerwoną szminką wygięły się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu.

\- Ach tak, zawsze lubowałem się w przyjmowaniu innych postaci.

Melodia zmieniła się na nieco wolniejszą i, bez słowa, dopasowali się do nowego rytmu.

\- Słyszałeś, że nasza ulubiona czarodziejka porwała Jane Foster?

Usta Lokiego zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

\- Więc co robisz tutaj, flirtując z nieznajomymi kobietami?

\- Fury mi nie ufa. Podobno ostatnio zachowywałem się jakbym _coś ukrywał_.

Psotnik prychnął. – I wysłał cię na bal, żebyś nie kręcił mu się pod nogami?

Tony nie odpowiedział, bo wiedział, że też żadna konkretna odpowiedź nie była oczekiwana. Odetchnął głęboko i przysunął boga bliżej.

\- Loki, jesteś świadom, że w warsztacie są kamery? Widziałem… Widziałem jak odzyskałeś swoje moce.

Psotnik spuścił wzrok i intensywnie wpatrywał się w muchę miliardera.

\- I jaką puentę w tym odnalazłeś?

\- A jaką powinienem?

Dłoń spoczywająca na ramieniu Tony’ego zacisnęła się kurczowo, chwytając garść ekskluzywnego materiału marynarki. Tony przyciągnął Lokiego jeszcze bliżej siebie, a jego wargi musnęły ucho boga – słowa uciekały z jego ust zanim mógł o czymkolwiek pomyśleć dwa razy.

\- Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że mógłbym tak po prostu cię teraz stracić. To mnie przeraża, paraliżuje… Wtedy po pijaku powiedziałeś, że cię „oswoiłem”, ale ja nie jestem żadnym przeklętym Księciem i póki ty tego pragniesz, nie zamierzam cię opuszczać. Cokolwiek między nami zaistniało – nie chcę, aby się skończyło.

Loki powoli wzniósł głowę.

\- Bądź przeklęty, Anthony – wyszeptał z czułą irytacją, zanim ich usta połączyły się w pocałunku. Tony prawie jęknął, poddając się pieszczocie. Loki wciąż smakował tak samo, jak pożądanie, szaleństwo i coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale wywoływało uzależniające ciepło w jego piersi. Pozwolili sobie przeciągnąć ten pocałunek, wciąż lekko bujając się w rytm wolnej melodii.

Nagle dłoń Lokiego, która wcześniej spoczywała na ramieniu miliardera, gwałtownie wplotła się w brązowe włosy i zacisnęła wręcz boleśnie - było to jedynym ostrzeżeniem, zanim ktoś brutalnie odciągnął Tony’ego od kochanka.

\- Co…?!

\- Milcz, Stark – głos Hawkeye’a w jego uchu zdawał się przywołać go do rzeczywistości. To on odciągnął go od Lokiego i teraz trzymał w żelaznych uścisku.

\- Jak miło, że do nas wróciłeś, Tweety – mruknął, obserwując jak Natasha siłuje się z Lokim, który wciąż utrzymywał swoją damską postać i właśnie odgrywał godną Oscara scenę pod tytułem „nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi”.

\- Wyprowadzić stąd wszystkich cywili – rozbrzmiał głos Fury’ego, a za nim do sali wbiegł oddział agentów.

\- _Dyrektorze_ , może łaskawie wyjaśnisz mi, co się do cholery dzieje?! – Tony szarpnął się, lecz Hawkeye nie dał się zaskoczyć.

Jednak Fury nie zwrócił się do miliardera, a jego parterki tego wieczora.

\- Loki, wiemy, że to ty. Możesz już dać sobie spokój z tym teatrzykiem.

Twarz psotnika, z perfekcyjnego skonfundowania, przerodziła się w grymas niezadowolenia. W mgnieniu oka, z piękności w oszałamiającej sukni, stał się Bogiem Niegodziwości w czarnych skórach. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy Loki przyszedł do Stark Tower po straceniu mocy, tak bardzo przypominał Tony’emu tego desperata, który dowodził inwazji Chituari.

\- To imponujące, przyznaję – odparł bóg ze szczerym zaintrygowaniem. – Jak mnie zdemaskowaliście?

W odpowiedzi, agentka Hill odwróciła trzymanego w ręku laptopa w stronę miliardera.

Heimdall. Jego program, który teraz dokładnie ukazywał pozycję upadłego Psotnika.

Tego Tony nie przewidział. Nawet, jeżeli wziął pod uwagę, że program może odnaleźć Lokiego, nie spodziewał się, że SHIELD odkryje istnienie aplikacji i zdoła ukraść Heimdalla, by w rezultacie odwrócić wszystko przeciw niemu.

\- Ty sukinsynu – wycedził przez zęby, miażdżąc wzrokiem jednookiego mężczyznę.

- Twój mały programik był naprawdę użyteczny, Stark. Jednak mam teraz bardziej naglącą sprawę, niż żądanie wyjaśnień ku motywom ukrywania tak ważnej technologii. Co wręcz nie daje mi ustać w miejscu, to fakt, że wcale nie wydajesz się poruszony ujawieniem, że kobieta, z którą się całowałeś, to Loki.

W swoim życiu Tony zawsze najlepiej odnajdywał się na autodestrukcyjnych ścieżkach.

\- Pocałowałem _ją_ , tylko dlatego, bo wiedziałem, że to Loki.

Zdążył jeszcze spojrzeć w zaszokowane zielone oczy i uśmiechnąć się pod nosem, zanim poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy i świat zalała błoga ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wybaczcie opóźniony update. Musiałam rozwiązać kilka problemów fabularnych, których (bardzo mądrze) wcześniej nie przemyślałam. Ale teraz już wszystko pod kontrolą... Chyba._


	14. Rozdział 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wybaczcie, ale tekst niezbetowany. Czekałam dwa tygodnie... Będziecie musieli znieść moje przecinki (a raczej ich brak). Zedytuję na sprawdzoną wersją, gdy ją otrzymam. Wolę tak, niż ciągnący się zastój._

Pierwszym uczuciem, jakie dotarło do Tony’ego, po tym jak się ocknął, był pulsujący ból z tyłu głowy. Potem dołączył nieprzyjemny chłód i twardy materac pod plecami. Gdy otworzył oczy, oślepił go rażący blask jarzeniówek.

\- Co do cholery… - mruknął pod nosem, podnosząc się powoli.

Wspomnienia z balu charytatywnego uderzyły go, gdy tylko zobaczył, że nadal jest w garniturze. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, zdezorientowany. Dojście do wniosku, że znajduje się w jednej z cel własnego projektu nie było przyjemnym odkryciem.

\- Uroczo.

Rozpiął dwa guziki pod szyją, rozluźniając koszulę i ściągnął muchę. Co mieli zamiar z nim zrobić?

Nie czekał długo, by się o tym przekonać. Kilka minut później Fury i Natasha wkroczyli do podziemi i stanęli przed jego celą.

\- Dobrze się spało, Stark?

Miliarder zacisnął dłoń na trzymanej w niej muszce.

\- Ukradłeś mój program, Fury.

\- W ten sposób zamierzasz odwrócić uwagę od faktu, że zdajesz się mieć _romans z Lokim?_

- Ja nie odwracam od niczego uwagi, sam się przyznałem, czyż nie? Po prostu uważam, że nie jest to aż tak istotne, jak fakt, że _ukradłeś moją technologię._

\- Zawsze byłeś drażliwy, gdy chodziło o twoje zabawki – westchnął jednooki mężczyzna, po czym płynnie wrócił do poprzedniego tematu. – Jak długo trwa twoja relacja z Lokim?

\- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że każde z nas prowadzi inną rozmowę? Nie życzę sobie, żebyś kładł swoje obślizgłe łapska na moich wynalazkach.

\- Jesteś pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia?

Tony warknął poirytowany i przeczesał włosy dłonią.

\- Pieprz się, Fury. Koniec tej farsy. Nie wyduszę z siebie słowa odpowiedzi, dopóki trzymasz mnie w celi, którą sam zaprojektowałem i na którą, nie przypominam sobie, abym dawał ci patent.

Ostra wymiana zdań zakończyła się miliarderem dąsającym się jak przedszkolak, któremu odmówili deseru i poirytowanym do niepokojącego stopnia dyrektorem SHIELDu. Natasha milczała, obserwując Tony’ego przenikliwym wzrokiem.

\- Oj, nie martw się, Stark. Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, którą możemy przesłuchać - wzrok Fury’ego powędrował na prawo, gdzie znajdowała się kolejna cela. Tony wzdrygnął się bezwiednie. Kogo mogli tam uwięzić?

\- Wydaje się pan niezwykle dumny z siebie, dyrektorze - przepełniony sarkazmem głos Lokiego dotarł do niego nieco zagłuszony warstwami szkła i betonu, jakie dzieliły ich miejsca przetrzymania, lecz nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że to był sam Bóg Niegodziwości. Tony nie mógł powstrzymać zdezorientowanego grymasu, który wypłynął na jego twarzy. Przecież Loki już raz zademonstrował, że żadne cele, projektu Starka czy nie, nie mogą go utrzymać w zamknięciu. Dlaczego więc nie teleportował się stąd, a dawał się więzić? Czy coś się stało, gdy Tony był nieprzytomny?

Fury uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc zmieszanie miliardera.

\- Widzisz, Stark, po tym jak wcześniej zgubiliśmy naszego Gromowładnego, Thor wrócił z małym podarkiem, który miałby wspomóc nas w schwytaniu Amory – wyjaśniał. – Oddał w nasze ręce specjalne kajdany, które gdy założone, powstrzymują maga przed użyciem mocy. Możesz je pamiętać, eskortowaliśmy w nich Lokiego po inwazji Chituari. Jako, że dzięki twojemu programowi udało nam się go zidentyfikować, postanowiliśmy je wyeksploatować w inny sposób, dopóki nie możemy namierzyć Czarodziejki.

\- Jednakże ja nadal nie potrafię pojąć, jaki macie w tym cel – przemówił Loki znudzonym tonem. – Po co przetrzymujecie mnie tutaj, potęgując jedynie moje sfrustrowanie, jeżeli i tak będziecie musieli mnie wypuścić, gdy napatoczy się wam Amora?

Tony musiał przyznać Lokiemu rację. SHIELD wyraźnie działał chaotycznie i desperacko. 

- Wcześniej nie szukałem z wami zwady, jednak teraz zaczynacie igrać z moją pobłażliwością – syknął Loki, nie czekając na odpowiedź na poprzednie pytanie, tonem, który sprawił, że Fury zamrugał nerwowo kilka razy, zanim znów przybrał swoją nieporuszoną maskę.

\- Program Starka to bardzo ciekawa zabawka – zaczął Fury. – Jednak Amora ukryła się w miejscu, które umyka technologii. Pomożesz nam ją namierzyć i odpowiesz na kilka pytań, a wtedy weźmiemy pod uwagę twoje wcześniejsze żądania.

W odpowiedzi Loki prychnął krótkim, pogardliwym śmiechem.

\- Nie wiem, dyrektorze, czy dostrzegł pan pewną lukę w tym chlubnym planie. Abym był w stanie odnaleźć Czarodziejkę, muszę mieć pełną kontrolę nad swoją magią. Jaką ma pan pewność, że gdy tylko zdejmiecie mi kajdany, zwyczajnie nie ulotnię się stąd, jak ostatnim razem?

Tony uśmiechnął się lekko. Jednak Fury nie wydawał się zbity z tropu.

\- Ponieważ mamy Starka w naszych rękach. Możemy zrobić, co tylko chcemy z twoim towarzyszem wieczoru, abyś tańczył pod naszą melodię.

Tym razem Loki roześmiał się donośniej i z wyraźniejszym ubawieniem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym dbać o to, co robicie ze Starkiem? To tylko śmiertelnik, który dostarczał mi rozproszenia i rozrywki, gdy byłem zmuszony przebywać w tej żałosnej krainie.

Zapadła cisza, w której Tony z zaintrygowaniem obserwował, jak Fury pracuje szczęką z poirytowaniem.

\- Naprawdę, spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tych, którzy ostatnim razem powstrzymali całą armię Chitauri pod moim dowództwem – ciągnął Loki. - Ale wygląda na to, że wasz tryumf był łutem szczęścia. Jesteście jak dzieci we mgle, łapiecie się skrawków władzy, próbujecie zagłębić w wiedzę, której nie macie prawa zrozumieć. Powinienem roztrzaskać wam wszystkim czaszki, zanim wasza ignorancja doprowadzi do kataklizmu, który mógłby rozprzestrzenić się poza tę krainę!

Słowa Lokiego pałały coraz większą nienawiścią. Dotychczas psotnik droczył się z SHIELDem i Fury’m, jednak chyba powoli docierali do kresu prowadzenia gierek.

\- Jesteś mocny w gębie, „Srebrny Języku”. Jednak wciąż jesteś w naszych rękach, więc zważałbym na słowa.

- Ach tak – ironiczny uśmieszek był wręcz słyszalny w jego tonie. – To była niezwykle zajmująca rozmowa… Oraz test, którego ponownie nie zdaliście.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się przeszywający huk metalu upadającego na posadzkę. Sekundę później Tony dostrzegł jakiś ruch w kąciku oka. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Loki stał w jego celi i z lekko przechyloną głową, wpatrywał się w miliardera. Miał na sobie asgardzkie czarne skóry, choć nie wyglądały na część zbroi, a na jego ramionach nie było charakterystycznego płaszcza. Nigdzie również nie było ów kajdan, które miały trzymać go w ryzach.

\- Jest w celi Starka!

Tony usłyszał, jak Fury wykrzykuje kolejne komendy. Jednak jego uwaga skupiona była na zielonych oczach błyszczących z niebezpiecznym blaskiem. Ile z jego ostatnich słów było prawdą, a ile częścią gry?

\- Ufasz mi, Anthony? – padło cicho wypowiedziane pytanie, a smukła dłoń boga wysunęła się w stronę Tony’ego.

\- Zaufać ci? To byłoby niezwykle nierozsądne z mojej strony, czyż nie, psotniku?

Uśmiechnął się, szeroko, trochę zbyt szaleńczo i chwycił dłoń Lokiego.

ж

Tony ocknął się, nie pamiętając, aby tracił przytomność. Podniósł się ostrożnie i usiadł. Był na rozległym łóżku w pomieszczeniu, którego nie znał, jednak szybko udało mu się ocenić, że to pokój hotelowy o przystępnym standardzie. Jednak teraz miał bardziej istotne pytania niż o wybór miejsca. Zwrócił wzrok na Lokiego, który stał w drzwiach do łazienki, opierając się o framugę.

\- Wybacz, że cię ogłuszyłem. Śmiertelne ciało w ten sposób najlepiej znosi teleportację.

Świetnie, jego pierwsza teleportacja w życiu, a on ją przespał. Wzruszył ramionami, lecz gwałtowny ruch przypomniał o bólu z tyłu głowy od uderzenia Hawkeye’a na bankiecie. Odruchowo sięgnął tam ręką i pod wpływem dotyku, syknął z bólu. Musiał mu tam wykwitać imponujący guz, a im dłużej był przytomny, tym mocniej ból zdawał się promieniować na całą czaszkę. Loki podszedł do niego, usiadł obok na łóżku i sięgnął dłonią do twarzy Tony’ego. Miliarder mógłby przysiąc, że opuszki palców psotnika obejmował zielony blask, gdy dotknęły jego skroni, po czym płynnym ruchem, przeczesując włosy, zawędrowały do karku. Ból ustał.

\- Czy ty właśnie…?

Zielony oczy błyszczały w sposób, którego Tony nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

\- A więc tamte kajdany to był pic?

\- Nie, kajdany były prawdziwe, lecz _ja_ nie - Loki uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, ukazując rządek równych zębów. – Wtedy, jeszcze podczas balu, kiedy zostałem zdemaskowany, gdy wydawało się wam, że wracam do swojej męskiej postaci, tak naprawdę teleportowałem się z budynku, a moje miejsce zajął iluzoryczny klon. Moc kajdan nie oddziaływała na mnie, gdyż w rzeczywistości, nigdy nie dotknęły moich nadgarstków.

Tony przez chwilę jedynie wpatrywał się w siedzącego przed nim genialnego maga i zastanawiał się, od kiedy _to_ było jego życiem. I jak błyskotliwie genialny i podniecająco niebezpieczny był mężczyzna, który od kilku tygodni pijał kakao w jego kuchni.

Loki wydawał się zaskoczony tylko przez ułamek sekundy, gdy miliarder nagle przysunął go do siebie i złożył lubieżny pocałunek na jego ustach. Z jego gardła uciekł jeszcze niepowstrzymany jęk, zanim wplótł dłonie we włosy kochanka, by przysunąć go jeszcze bliżej. Tony nie czekał i od razu zajął się rozwiązywaniem plątaniny sznurków w tunice boga. Dłonie Lokiego niedługo potem zsunęły się po szyi Tony’ego, pozostawiając po sobie ścieżkę przyjemnych dreszczy, i zaczęły pospiesznie rozpinać jego koszulę.

Tony czuł się pijany, od emocji i skonfundowania, tęsknoty i doznań, gdy Loki znów był tak blisko. Jego umysł zdawał się wyłączyć, oddając w pełni instynktom i czystemu pożądaniu. Ubrania były prawie zrywane z rozpalonych ciał, pocałunki mieszały z ugryzieniami, a zmysłowe dotknięcia z bolesnymi zadrapaniami.

Nie potrafiłby określić jak do tego doszło, że Loki teraz przytrzymał obie ręce miliardera nad jego głową, a druga ze smukłych dłoni znajdowała się o wiele niżej, z dwoma palcami we wnętrzu Tony’ego.

Tego wieczora, od pierwszego zetknięcia ich ust, była to nieustająca walka o dominację, pełna wykwitających siniaków i śladów ugryzień, ciągnięcia za włosy, prób unieruchomienia i aprobujących jęków, gdy ktoś wreszcie został przyszpilony. Ich grą wstępną była walka, lecz gdy Loki wreszcie wszedł w miliardera płynnym ruchem, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się boleśnie na biodrach kochanka, Tony prawie się roześmiał. Właśnie pieprzył się z Bogiem Niegodziwości w pełni swojej mocy, który mógłby roznieść go na pył kilkoma zgrabnymi ruchami nadgarstka. Ich „walka” już teraz była tylko zabawą, na którą pozwalał Loki.

Nadgarstki Tony’ego były wciąż unieruchomione magicznymi więzami, które zmaterializowały się wokół jego przegubów, gdy zaczął błagać Lokiego, by ten wreszcie pozwolił mu siebie dotknąć. Teraz wbijały mu się boleśnie w skórę, gdy próbował się wyrwać i wreszcie zatopić palce w kruczoczarnych włosach. Bóg wykonywał regularne ruchy biodrami, tańcząc na granicy obezwładniającej rozkoszy i znęcania się nad śmiertelnikiem na jego łasce. Dłonie, tak niebezpieczne, wypełnione magią, błądziły po torsie Tony’ego, który nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wyginaniem się pod wpływem każdego muśnięcia, błagając o więcej.

\- L-Loki, błagam – wydyszał. – Pozwól mi…

Bóg nagle zatrzymał się, jego smukłe palce owinęły tuż pod więzami na nadgarstkach miliardera, a w zielonych oczach zatańczyła drapieżna swawolność.

\- Oswoiłeś _upadłego boga_ , jesteś gotów ponieść konsekwencje?

Pęta zniknęły i w odpowiedzi Tony prawie warknął, atakując usta Lokiego. Tym razem gra w zaborcze pocałunki zakończyła się krwią sączącą z dolnej wargi psotnika i miliarder, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, obrócił ich obu na łóżku. Pozwolił by głośny jęk wydostał z jego gardła, gdy w końcu usiadł na lędźwiach kochanka, czując go w sobie w pełni, wreszcie samemu nadając rytm temu aktowi. Biodra Lokiego szybko znalazły dopasowany rytm, jedna z jego rąk zacisnęła się wokół członka miliardera, druga wbijała paznokcie w napięte mięście uda. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Tony nie rozumiał tak dobrze, czemu nazywają to „małą śmiercią”. Nagle, zamroczony obezwładniającą błogością, zdawał się pojąć, że nie ma już odwrotu. Albo zniszczą siebie nawzajem, albo sprzeciwiający im się świat. Lecz ta myśl szybko uciekła, zastąpiona odurzeniem, nicością rozpływającą się po całym ciele.

ж

Gdy paraliżująca rozkosz powoli ustępowała z jego ciała, do Tony’ego zaczęły docierać kolejne, nie tak przyjemne, bodźce.

\- Chyba zerwałem sobie szwy – mruknął z niezadowoleniem, czując kłujący ból pomiędzy łopatkami. Loki wyplątał się spod ciężaru kochanka, który na wpół na nim leżał i oparł się na jednym łokciu, tak by mógł ocenić stan pleców miliardera. Rzeczywiście, rana zadana przez Kata otworzyła się, a cienka strużka krwi spływała po liniach mięśni, tworząc rosnącą jaskrawo czerwoną plamę na białym prześcieradle.

Tony obserwował, jak psotnik westchnął z dezaprobatą, podnosząc opuszki palców do swoich ust. Gdy dotknęły jego warg w quasi-pocałunku, objął je zielony blask, po czym powędrowały do rozwartej rany. Tony poczuł łaskoczące zimno, gdy palce pokonywały krótką ścieżkę wzdłuż poharatanej skóry.

\- Znów mnie uleczyłeś – wydusił z siebie, zanim zdążył powstrzymać się przed oświadczaniem oczywistości. Jego mózg geniusza nie wyrwał się jeszcze zupełnie z odurzenia.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się – zastrzegł bóg, pozwalając by miliarder znów położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Tors Lokiego był już przyjemnie chłodny i Tony poczuł się nagle zbyt błogo. Zaczęła budować się w nim panika. Ich dwójka nie miała prawa do błogostanów i też przerażało go to bardziej, niż gdyby Loki zaproponował ponowną inwazję Chitauri. Nagle musiał przerwać tę uzależniająco ukontentowaną ciszę.

\- Jaki masz plan?

\- Dorwać Amorę.

Tony zaczął bawić się jednym z kosmyków kruczoczarnych włosów, owijając go wokół palców bez zastanowienia.

\- Na złość SHIELDowi czy to jakaś osobista vendetta?

Zielone oczy zdawały się pociemnieć, a paznokcie boga zarysowały bolesną linię, w miejscu gdzie jeszcze tak niedawno gorała rozwarta rana, uleczona tymi samymi palcami.

\- Mam ochotę zniszczyć coś do cna – wyznał nagle. - I wydaje się, że gdy to Amora będzie obiektem docelowym, tym razem nikt nie będzie doszukiwał się sprawiedliwości w jej imieniu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wciąż nie umiem pisać scen seksu... A teraz jeszcze bez bety... No nic :P_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Nowe "Ćmy" również pojawią się w najbliższym czasie._  
> 


	15. Rozdział 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Pozaliczałam co musiałam zaliczyć, egzaminy napisałam (choć wciąż nie znam wyników, mam nadzieję, że żadne poprawki nie wejdą mi w plan wyprodukowania trzeciej części "Ciem")..._  
>  Studia bardzo przeszkadzają w pisaniu fanfiction, moi drodzy.
> 
> _Jeżeli jeszcze się na mnie kompletnie nie obraziliście - oto nowy rozdział!_

Tony obudził się wypoczęty, choć nie był pewien ile godzin udało mu się przespać. Jeszcze zanim zdołał otworzyć powieki, pierwsze ruchy przypomniały mu przebieg ostatniej nocy, gdy mięśnie zapiekły bólem, nadwyrężone po walce i seksie. Niechętnie otworzył oczy. Umysł już zaczął atakować go zgryzotami ostatnich dni, które sprawiały, że zdecydowanie nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie zapału, aby powrócić do rzeczywistości i stawiać im czoła.

Łóżko było nieprzyjemnie puste, więc Tony zwlókł się z niego niezgrabnie, leniwie ziewając. Wciąż nagie ciało pokryła gęsia skórka, gdy uderzył go nieprzyjemny chłód pokoju. Powstrzymując kolejne ziewnięcia, otulił się poniewierającym się obok kocem i wyruszył w poszukiwaniu kochanka.

Loki był w pomieszczeniu obok, które musiało posiadać funkcję salonu. Siedział po turecku na podłodze, tuż za kanapą, a przed nim paliło się drobne ognisko (Tony obstawiał, że za opał posłużyło nieszczęsne krzesło – drugie stało teraz samotnie przy szerokim stole w rogu). Jednak płomienie nie zajmowały dywanu ani swojego otoczenia, a paliły się w nienaturalnie uporządkowany sposób. Miliarder odruchowo podniósł wzrok na wykrywacz dymu. Obudowa została ściągnięta, a kable wyrwane. Cóż, czegoś psotnik musiał się nauczyć mieszkając u technicznego geniusza.

Na twarzy Lokiego malował się wyraz całkowitego skupienia – miał zamknięte oczy, kilka cienkich linii rysowało się na jego czole, gdy czasem mocniej marszczył brwi, a rozczapierzone smukłe palce trzymał pewnie przed sobą, choć niemal stykały się z ogniem.

Tony usiadł na podłodze po drugiej stronie ogniska i obserwował grę cieni na twarzy Lokiego. Był świt i pokój tonął w półmroku, a jedynym źródłem nikłego światła były płomienie o zielonkawym blasku i reaktor w jego piersi.

To miła odmiana po ostatnich wydarzeniach, zdecydował Tony. By zamiast martwić się Fury’m i szalonymi blondynkami, móc zwyczajnie usiąść i poobserwować maga, jak czasem robił w Stark Tower, gdy psotnik pochłonięty był lekturą, a oczy miliardera zaczynały szczypać od przemęczenia i wpatrywania w ekrany.

_„Mam ochotę zniszczyć coś do cna.”_

Słowa psotnika z poprzedniego wieczora ponownie rozbrzmiały w jego głowie. Nagle przypomniał sobie pewne wydarzenie, jeszcze na samym początku ich kuriozalnego układu, gdy Tony wciąż nie był pewien, czy żałuje swojej oferty azylu. Gdy spotkali się na dachu Stark Tower i Loki po raz pierwszy otworzył się przed miliarderem i wyznał, że chce coś zniszczyć. Tony był przekonany, że tym razem nie skończy się na rozbitej butelce drogiej whiskey.

Miał wrażenie, że minęły dekady od tamtej nocy na dachu. Tak wiele się zmieniło… Teraz Loki znów był w pełni swoich mocy, a nie, zagubionym śmiertelnikiem na wygnaniu. Tony też się zmienił, choć sam nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Wyglądało na to, że teraz obaj byli zbiegami, zagrożeniem w oczach SHIELDu. A sam Tony znalazł się w sytuacji, kiedy w pełni oddał kontrolę nad przebiegiem sytuacji w ręce innej osoby. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. I wciąż nie był pewien, jak się z tym czuje.

Zagubiony we własnych myślach, nie potrafiłby określić, ile czasu minęło zanim ogień zupełnie przygasł, a Loki odetchnął głośno i opuścił dłonie na kolana.

\- Dzień dobry, reniferku.

Loki parsknął krótkim śmiechem naznaczonym niebezpieczną nutą. – Powinienem wreszcie pozbawić cię języka za te przydomki.

\- Oj, obaj wiemy, że za bardzo lubisz mój język – odparł zaczepnie Tony, pozwalając sobie, by zawadiacki uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta. Zwinnym ruchem, Loki nachylił się ponad wypalonym ogniskiem i zbliżył ich twarze do siebie. Przygryzł lekko dolną wargę miliardera, sprawiając, że Tony instynktownie wstrzymał oddech.

\- Jak mogłem zapomnieć, że twoja bezczelność przerasta twój instynkt samozachowawczy – powiedział, po czym odsunął się równie niespodziewanie, jak podniósł i wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony, że zdołał spłoszyć śmiertelnika.  Miliarder miał ochotę złapać za rozchełstaną tunikę boga i przygwoździć go głębokim pocałunkiem, lecz było zbyt wiele pytań, które błądziło w jego głowie. Tylko, od czego zacząć?

\- Wtajemniczysz mnie, czemu spaliłeś krzesło? – kiwnął na kupkę popiołu na dywanie, podnosząc brwi.

Loki przechylił lekko głowę, myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

\- Magia to moc wychodząca z mojej osoby – zaczął. – Jednakże, aby ją spotęgować, mogę czerpać dodatkową energię z otoczenia. Ogień jest moim wrodzonym atrybutem, a więc z niego najłatwiej mi jest pozyskać moc – jego smukłe palce powędrowały do resztek ogniska. Kontynuował z goryczą w głosie, rozcierając szary pył między opuszkami palców. – Wciąż nie czuję się w pełni sił, nie osiągnąłem jeszcze poziomu, którym władałem, zanim zostałem zrzucony tutaj, jako śmiertelnik. Wolę więc korzystać z wszelkich środków, które sprawią, że nie nadwyrężę swojej magii.

\- Okej – odparł Tony, przeciągając ostatnią samogłoskę. – Chyba załapałem. A więc, w jakim konkretnie celu złożyłeś w ofierze jedno z, notabene nie naszych, mebli?

\- Namierzałem Amorę – przyznał psotnik. – Po tym, jak rozbiłem jej pole ochronne podczas ostatniej walki, odnalezienie jej stało się nieskomplikowanym zabiegiem. Ukrywa się na terenie zachodniej Rosji.

Miliarder rozwarł szerzej oczy w szczerym zdumieniu. Oczywiście, że jego szalony kochanek jest o wiele skuteczniejszy niż program, który Tony stworzył z ochłapów.

\- Skoro wiesz, gdzie blond sucz uwiła gniazdko to, jaki jest następny krok?

Loki wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

\- Odbicie wybranki Thora nie powinno być wielkim wyzwaniem, Amora już zdradziła się, że jej magia wciąż nie dosięgła możliwości mojej – przyznał. – Jednak potem… Zabicie jej będzie zbyt proste. Chcę… - zawahał się.

Tony wstał i podszedł do boga, po czym zmusił go, by zielone oczy spotkały jego.

\- Chcę ją zdegradować, rozerwać na strzępy, lecz nie fizycznie. Zbyt długo grała na moich nerwach, a jej ostatnie czyny były niewybaczalne.

Tony przygryzł nerwowo wargę.

Które czyny? Butne pojawienie się na Ziemi? Porwanie ukochanej jego nie-brata? Czy próba zamordowania Iron Mana, która doprowadziła do powrotu magii upadłego boga?

Jednakże zbytnio lękał się, by zadać któregokolwiek z tych pytań. I sam nie wiedział, czy to potencjalne uzyskanie odpowiedzi go tak przerażało, czy może ta nowoodkryta, nieprzewidywalna dzikość psotnika.

\- Masz już jakiś pomysł, widzę to – powiedział w zamian miliarder. – Ale masz też wątpliwości.

\- Znam inkantację, która może obedrzeć drugiego maga z jego mocy – zdradził Loki, a Tony pojął od razu. To była najokrutniejsza z kar, jaka mogła spotkać maga. Miliarder znał to z własnego doświadczenia z pewnym przypadkiem tego konkretnego zabiegu…

\- Jednak to niezwykle potężne zaklęcie, które leży poza moim zasięgiem. Musiałbym postawić cały Nowy Jork w płomieniach, aby uzyskać odpowiednie źródło mocy.

\- Cóż, ta opcja jest zdecydowanie poza dyskusją – zauważył momentalnie Tony.

Źródło odnawialnej, nieograniczonej energii… Olśnienie przyszło kilka sekund później i zdecydowanie za późno, jak na jego rzekomy status geniusza.

\- Ale przecież masz takie źródło mocy – powiedział Tony, szczerząc się, po czym powędrował wzrokiem na pulsujący niebieskim blaskiem okrąg w swojej klatce piersiowej. Loki otworzył usta w zdumieniu, lecz przez chwilę nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- Nie – wykrztusił wreszcie. – _Wykluczone_. Reaktor utrzymuje cię przy życiu, przecież…

- Tylko niewielka część produkowanej przez niego energii jest wykorzystywana do napędzania elektromagnesu, który utrzymuje odłamki – wtrącił miliarder.

\- Ale, jeżeli zaczerpnę zbyt wiele… Nie mogę ryzykować… Nie ma mowy, Anthony.

Dłoń Tony’ego machinalnie powędrowała do reaktora. Czuł budującą się w jego wnętrzu dziwną mieszaninę uczuć. Po tym, jak Loki odzyskał swoje moce, nie był już dłużej zależny od nikogo, w żaden sposób nie potrzebował bogatego ekscentryka. A teraz pojawiła się możliwość, aby znów stał się przydatny bogu, aby dać mu szczęście. Nawet, jeżeli tym szczęściem miałaby być okrutna zemsta.

Nerwowo przeczesał włosy. Co się z nim dzieje?

\- A co z SHIELDem? – zwinnie zmienił temat. – Wciąż mamy ich na karku.

\- Gdy odbiję Amorze jej zakładniczkę, Fury będzie musiał w końcu przyjąć moje ultimatum. Oddam im Foster, a w zamian nie będą zadawać pytań i wreszcie dadzą spokój, i tobie, i mi.

Tony zacisnął mocniej pięści na ten celowy unik użycia zaimka „nam”. Chociaż, nie powinien być zdziwiony. Loki był teraz niezależnym, potężnym magiem, a gdy upora się z SHIELDem, nie będzie potrzebował nikogo.

\- To naprawdę dobry plan – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę jak chłodno brzmiały jego słowa. – Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz z tym zaklęciem i wszystko pójdzie po twojej myśli – dodał, wycofując się powoli w stronę sypialni. – Pójdę wziąć prysznic, nie przeszkadzam ci już.

To wszystko było absurdalne. Tony powtarzał to w myślach, gdy dotarł do łazienki. Musiał wziąć się garść. Przecież jest cholernym Iron Manem, nie może się czuć jak jedna z tych długonogich panienek, które on oczarowywał na jedną noc, a rano Pepper wyrzucała za drzwi.

ж

Tony był świadom, że stoi pod prysznicem zdecydowanie za długo, ale nie mógł zebrać się, aby wyjść. Tutaj był jedynie szum wody i ulga dla zmęczonych mięśni. Gdy wróci do rzeczywistości, w końcu będzie musiał coś zrobić ze swoją niepewną sytuacją, a wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać.

Gdy usłyszał szczęk otwieranych drzwi, był pewien, że Loki go pospieszy, lub zada jakieś niewygodne pytanie. Nie spodziewał się, że dołączy do niego pod strumieniem wody, a silne ręce obejmą go zaborczo w pasie. Poddał się dotykowi bez namysłu, opierając się plecami o przylegającą do niego klatkę piersiową.

\- Masz wątpliwości. Jest coś, czegoś nie chcesz mi powiedzieć – głos Lokiego był łagodny, ledwie słyszalny ponad szumem prysznica. – Żałujesz tego, co powiedziałeś podczas balu?

Tony potrzebował chwili, by przywołać rozmowę w swojej głowie. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni wciąż mieszały mu się w swojej niedorzeczności.

_Wtedy po pijaku powiedziałeś, że cię „oswoiłem”, ale ja nie jestem żadnym przeklętym Księciem i póki ty tego pragniesz, nie zamierzam cię opuszczać._

Ale czy nie tego właśnie, teraz pragnął psotnik? Aby uwolnić się od tego, który śmiał go „oswoić”? Wtedy, podczas tańca, tak naprawdę nigdy mu nie odpowiedział. Jednakże zabrał go ze sobą z aresztu… Gdyby choć jedno z nich nie było tak emocjonalnie upośledzone, może to wszystko byłoby prostsze.

Loki zachichotał cicho do jego ucha, z lekka nutką histerii i wtedy miliarder zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał na głos.

\- Niczego nie żałuję, psotniku – odparł w końcu. – Znam już twój przebiegły, złowieszczy plan, ale… Co potem, gdy będziesz wolny od SHIELDu? Twoje moce wróciły, już nic cię nie ogranicza, nie potrzebujesz mnie, ani nikogo innego, nie musisz nawet zostawać na Ziemi… Auć!

Przerwał nagle, gdy Loki ugryzł go w płatek ucha.

\- Oczywiście, że będę cię potrzebował, głupcze – powiedział bóg, z taką pewnością swoich słów, że Tony nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Jednak Loki szybko rozwiązał ten problem, obracając śmiertelnika w swoich ramionach i całując łapczywie w usta. Tak, to zdecydowanie wychodziło im lepiej niż rozmowy o uczuciach.

ж

\- Jesteś pewien? Wciąż nie rozwiązałeś problemu z niedoborem energii do tego zaklęcia…

Loki zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mam wyboru. Nie wiemy, co knuje Fury, ani czy Amora nie będzie próbowała zrobić czegoś głupiego, jeżeli damy jej za dużo czasu. Muszę działać.

Tony powtórzył sobie w głowie cały plan.

\- A więc po przekazaniu Foster, improwizujesz?

\- Na to wygląda – przyznał psotnik.

Tony klasnął w dłonie, wstał i podszedł do Lokiego, który wciąż wypatrywał czegoś przez okno.

\- To teraz musisz jeszcze kopsnąć się po moją zbroję – powiedział, wciskając palec w ramię kochanka, by zwrócić na siebie pełnię jego uwagi. Zadziałało, gdyż bóg odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i podniósł jedną brew w wyrazie niezrozumienia.

\- Skoro ukradli Heimdalla, pewnie w Stark Tower roi się od agencików SHIELDu, więc nie zamierzam się tam pakować. A ty możesz się teleportować, chwycić walizkę i wrócić, zanim ktokolwiek zdąży mrugnąć.

Loki zmrużył oczy. - Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi.

Oczywiście, że nie to mu chodziło, Tony dobrze o tym wiedział. Iron Man nie pojawiał się w żadnej części jego planu, więc potrzeba zdobycia zbroi była prawdziwą kwestią.

Tony czasem sam nie mógł się nadziwić, w jakim stopniu zaczynali się rozumieć, czytając tak wiele w mimice i niedopowiedzianych słowach.

\- Chcę być obecny przy przekazaniu Foster SHIELDowi, a nie zamierzam przebywać w obecności Fury’ego i jego cennych skrytobójców bez zbroi.

Loki wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- I tak cię nie zatrzymam, jeżeli już sobie to postanowiłeś – stwierdził. – A nie zamierzam ryzykować, że znów dasz się złapać SHIELDowi, tylko po to, żeby dostać się do własnych zabawek.

Miliarder wyszczerzył się szeroko, a psotnik tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Za chwilę wracam.

\- Będę czekał z obiadem, kochanie.

Nie otrzymał już odpowiedzi, gdyż Loki rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

ж

Tony wcale się nie denerwował, że Lokiego nie było już godzinę.

Był już częściowo odziany w zbroję, jedynie rękawice i hełm leżały obok niego na podłodze. Miał być gotowy, gdy Loki wróci z Foster. Wiedzieli, że Amora podąży za psotnikiem, więc musieli jak najszybciej wprowadzić w życie przekazanie wybranki Thora i negocjacje ultimatum.

Wystukiwał palcami bliżej nieokreśloną melodię, uderzając paznokciami o czerwony metal na jego udach. Amora musiała sprawiać problemy…

Prawie podskoczył, gdy w pokoju rozległo się głośnie tupnięcie dwóch stóp o podłogę. Loki stał po środku pokoju z nieprzytomną długowłosą kobietą przerzuconą przez prawe ramię. Druga ręka wisiała bezwładnie wzdłuż jego ciała, a skroń przecinała obficie krwawiąca rana.

\- Loki! – zerwał się z podłogi, podczas gdy bóg podszedł do kanapy i położył na niej nieprzytomną kobietę. - Co się stało?

\- Nieistotne komplikacje – zbył go. – Musisz nastawić mi ramię.

Miliarder jak zwykle, gdy był zdenerwowany, wpadł w słowotok.

\- Anthony – Loki przerwał mu syknięciem, po tym jak wziął dwa głębokie oddechy. – _Proszę_. Nie mogę marnować energii na uleczanie, gdy Amora dyszy nam na karku…

Zamilkł momentalnie i próbował przypomnieć sobie, co wiedział o nastawianiu kończyn u asgardzkich bożków. Jego życie to absurd.

\- Dobrze, dobrze… Usiądź.

Loki zajął miejsce na jedynym pozostałym krześle i zaparł się zdrową ręką, trzymając się kurczowo za krawędź stołu.

\- Rozluźnij się.

W odpowiedzi psotnik obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Tak naprawdę będzie lepiej – westchnął Tony. Chwycił lewą rękę boga, jedną dłonią łapiąc nad łokciem, drugą nad nadgarstkiem. Modląc się, że dobrze pamiętał pod jakim kątem powinna być ustawiona ręka, stanął pewniej na nogach, przeklął pod nosem i pociągnął stanowczym ruchem.

Tony przygryzł sobie wnętrze policzka, gdy rozległ się szczęk nastawianego stawu, a Loki pozwolił sobie, by z jego gardła uciekło krótkie warknięcie. Po sekundzie wstał gwałtownie i uderzył pięścią w stół, wyładowując napięcie.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał miliarder, choć sam nie do końca był pewien, za co. Przechylił się lekko w przód i oparł głowę o prawe ramię Lokiego, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę bliskości. Psotnik uspokoił się momentalnie.

\- Nie mów, że teraz zaczynasz mieć wątpliwości – mruknął bóg, siląc się na żartobliwy ton, a jego zdrowa ręka powędrowała do twarzy śmiertelnika, by wpleść dłoń w brązowe włosy.

Wtedy Tony poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Momentalnie zrobił krok w tył.

Stwierdzenie, że na twarzy Jane Foster gościło zaskoczenie byłoby nieporozumieniem.

Przez chwilę jedynie wodziła wzrokiem pomiędzy dwójką mężczyzn, po czym wreszcie zebrała się na sklecenie nieuniknionych pytań.

\- Jesteś Tony Stark – zaczęła niepewnie. Miliarder kiwnął twierdząco, oczekując trudniejszych zagadnień do omówienia.

\- Czy to oznacza, że Loki jest teraz z Avengerami?

Loki prychnął.

\- Bardziej nasza dwójka jest teraz po swojej własnej stronie – zmitygował Tony. – Ale nie martw się, niedługo oddamy cię w ręce Gromowładnego i nic innego nie będzie musiało martwić twojej ślicznej główki.

Foster nie wyglądała, jak gdyby otrzymanie odpowiedzi na pytania wyjaśniło jej cokolwiek. Tony wcale jej się nie dziwił.

\- Po prostu, w międzyczasie, nie rób nic, co mogłoby wkurzyć Lokiego i wszystko będzie w porządku – poradził, sięgając po resztę zbroi poniewierającej się na podłodze i ignorując oburzone spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Założył rękawice i hełm. Czas przejść do następnego punktu programu.

\- Jarvis, zaczynamy.

Jego AI szybko uruchomiło wcześniej ustawione połączenie.

\- Halo? Stark? Naprawdę masz czelność…

\- Witam! – wtrącił się Tony. - Jak się dzisiaj miewa mój ulubiony jednooki szpieg?


	16. Rozdział 15

Helicarrier ponownie został osadzony na wodzie, chociaż było powszechnie wiadome, iż Fury preferował, gdy jego zabawka unosiła się w przestworzach, niewidzialna dla oczu postronnych. Jednakże dzisiaj, ujawnili się dla konkretnych gości.

Trójka postaci zmaterializowała się chwilę po tym, jak Fury wysłał Starkowi sygnał, że są oczekiwani.

Tony poczuł na sobie oskarżający wzrok Avengerów w momencie, gdy jego stopy natrafiły na stabilny grunt. Jednak chwilę później sylwetki Thora, Kapitana Ameryka i dwóch ulubionych skrytobójców Dyrektora SHIELDu rozmazały się w jego oczach. Teraz był wdzięczny, że podczas wcześniejszych teleportacji Loki zadbał, by był nieprzytomny. Choć wiedział, że w tym przypadku nie mógł pozwolić sobie na odpłynięcie, nie był pewien czy nie zemdleje bez ingerencji maga. Czuł się, jak gdyby jego wnętrzności zostały wrzucone do pralki, a w czaszkę wbito tuzin gwoździ. Zachwiał się lekko.

Smukła dłoń boga musnęła jego skroń i nudności momentalnie ustały. Nie był pewien, czy ktokolwiek z ich komitetu powitalnego zauważył ten gest. Widział jak spojrzenia Avengerów nerwowo błądzą między Iron Manem, raną na twarzy Lokiego, bronią, jaką mogą się posłużyć w obronie własnej, a nieprzytomną Foster, przerzuconą przez ramię psotnika.

\- Jane! – pierwszy odezwał się Thor, robiąc krok w ich stronę. Loki podniósł rękę w geście, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że nie życzy sobie, aby Gromowładny bardziej się zbliżał.

\- Foster jest nieprzytomna, ze względu na wygodę teleportacji, jednakże, jest nienaruszona i zdrowa – powiedział psotnik, kładąc ją delikatnie na asfalcie u swoich stóp. Tony widział, jak Thor obrzucił ją zatroskanym wzrokiem. Nie odważył się jednak spojrzeć na innych Avengerów. Bał się zimnego wzroku Natashy i wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie znieść zranionego wyrazu na obliczu Kapitana. Oni nie mogli zrozumieć…

\- Nie chcę, aby to spotkanie trwało dłużej, niż jest to konieczne – kontynuował Loki. – I nie znoszę, gdy muszę się powtarzać, a zostałem do tego zmuszony. Po raz _ostatni_ przedstawiam swoje ultimatum. Oddam Foster w wasze ręce i zneutralizuję Amorę. W zamian, winy, które zarzuca mi SHIELD, a które odpokutowałem już na ziemiach tej krainy, zostaną umorzone, i nie będę uznawany za wroga, ani za sojusznika. Nie będziecie również zarzucać niczego Anthony’emu, którego jedyną winą było ukrycie informacji dotyczących mojego pobytu na Ziemi w imię mojego dobra. Będziemy zwolnieni z wszelkich obowiązków wobec waszej organizacji. Chcemy jedynie, abyście dali nam spokój.

\- Co, jeżeli nie przyjmę waszych żądań? – spytał Fury.

Tony wiedział, że nie mieli planu na taką ewentualność. Przecież nie mogliby zamordować Foster, ani wszcząć walki z Avengerami. Byli pewni, że SHIELD się zgodzi. Naprawdę nie wymagali wiele. Tylko możliwości życia w spokoju i beztrosce, tak, jak podczas ostatnich miesięcy.

\- Loki, jedno pytanie – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Hawkeye. – Powiedziałeś „ _zneutralizuję_ Amorę”, czy to znaczy, że ona gdzieś tam jest i wpada w krwiożerczy szał z okazji tego, że zwinąłeś jej zakładnika sprzed nosa?

Miliarder musiał przyznać, że Clint dość ładnie to określił. Zawsze był bystrym bydlakiem.

\- Można to tak ująć – odparł psotnik i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy zauważył, jak Avengerzy, którzy już zmierzyli się z Czarodziejką, wyraźnie pobledli. Wciąż nie mieli na nią żadnego sposobu. Musieli skorzystać z układu, który im zaproponowano.

\- I mam ci uwierzyć na słowo, że w przyszłym tygodniu nie zaplanujesz ponownie zniewolić ludzkości? – spytał Fury ze sceptycyzmem.

Loki zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę milczał. Cięta riposta tym razem nie byłaby odpowiednia, nawet, jeżeli takowa sunęła mu się na język. Wreszcie westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i wbił wzrok w Gromowładnego.

\- Thorze, byłeś świadkiem mojego sądu w Asgardzie i wiesz, jaka kara została na mnie nałożona – głos Lokiego brzmiał nienaturalnie, jak gdyby te słowa z trudem opuszczały jego usta. - Jesteś świadom jej przebiegu, gdyż sam kiedyś zostałeś jej poddany. Wiesz, że moja moc nie wróciłaby do mnie, gdybym… - przymknął oczy i skrzywił się lekko. – Gdybym naprawdę nie stał się jej godny.

Długi moment minął w milczeniu, gdy Thor wpatrywał się w ciemnowłosego boga, którego przez tak wiele lat uważał za swojego brata. Potem niebieskie oczy na kilka sekund skupiły się na Tony’m. Miliarder nie potrafił odczytać mieszaniny uczuć ukrytej w tym spojrzeniu.

\- Loki mówi prawdę, Dyrektorze – przemówił wreszcie. – Jeżeli Wszechojciec pozwolił, aby jego magia do niego powróciła, oznacza to, że nie jest już napędzany rządzą władzy, a jego czyny nie są motywowane przez jakiekolwiek złe pobudki.

Kula energii wydawała się nadlecieć znikąd. Uderzenie wbiło Lokiego w bok samolotu stojącego kilka metrów dalej. Wszyscy odruchowo odwrócili się w stronę, z której nadszedł atak, szukając napastnika.

Amora unosiła się niecałe dwa metry nad powierzchnią lądowiska, w dłoni trzymała włócznię podobną do tej, której używał Loki podczas inwazji Chituari. Jednakże, broń Czarodziejki wyglądała jak ramię spalonego drzewa, ciemne i z pozoru delikatne, niewiele dłuższe niż ręka samej Amory. Zdobiły ją liczne srebrne ornamenty, a czubek wieńczył przezroczysty kamień wielkości pięści, który złudnie przypominał bryłę lodu.

\- Och, jak miło znów widzieć całą waszą gromadkę! – powiedziała, po czym wykonała kolisty ruch włócznią. Fala uderzeniowa zrzuciła z nóg wszystkich zebranych na pokładzie.

Tony wreszcie opamiętał się na tyle, by założyć hełm i już miał zebrać się do lotu, aby obić tę bezczelną blondynę, gdy Loki zmaterializował się tuż przed nim, jak gdyby dając mu znać, żeby nie interweniował. Miliarder zacisnął pięści, jednak pozostał na swoim miejscu. Szybko omiótł wzrokiem Avengerów, nie będąc pewien, jak przyjęli niespodziewany atak, i dostrzegł, że Thor i Foster zniknęli. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego…

\- Jak śmiałaś skraść Włócznię Mgieł – Loki wycedził przez zęby, podchodząc bliżej Czarodziejki. – Jej miejsce nie jest w twoich rękach!

\- Ani też w skarbcu Asgardu, skąd ją zabrałam – zripostowała Amora. – Jej miejsce jest w Niflheimie, ale oboje wiemy, że tam by się tylko marnowała. A teraz, gdy wreszcie trafiła do mnie, wykorzystam jej pełen potencjał. Zacznę od anihilacji tej żałosnej rasy Midgardu.

Loki wykonał szybki, wyuczony ruch rękami i nagle Amora stanęła w płomieniach. Czarodziejka upadła na płytę lądowiska, uderzając w nią kolanami. Niemniej, gdy otaczający ją ogień wygasł, nie było na niej nawet śladu ataku.

\- Musisz bardziej się postarać, Kłamco – powiedziała tryumfalnie. Jednakże następny atak nie pochodził od maga. W Amorę równocześnie uderzyła tarcza Kapitana, próbująca wybić jej z ręki włócznię, oraz strzała, która wbiła się w jej prawe udo. Tony ocknął się z odrętwienia. Nie mógł tak bezczynnie sterczeć. To już nie były zwykłe porachunki między Asami. Jednak zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, kolejna fala uderzeniowa ponownie zwaliła go z nóg i odsunęła kilka metrów w tył. Amora wykorzystała ten moment na wyciągnięcie grotu z rannej nogi i uleczenie obficie krwawiącej tkanki. Wtedy Natasha, która wcześniej, wraz z Hawkeye’m zniknęła z pola widzenia miliardera, naskoczyła blondynę, próbując wykorzystać chwilę słabości. Niestety, Czarodziejka nie dała się zwieść i Czarna Wdowa otrzymała mocne uderzenie w brzuch, które sprawiło, że upadła boleśnie na powierzchnię platformy i zwinęła się z bólu, rozpaczliwie łapiąc oddech.

\- To jest żałosne – warknęła Amora i już otwierała usta, by ciągnąć swój monolog, gdy kolejna strzała nagle szybowała w kierunku jej szyi. Tym razem zatrzymała ją i zamieniła w pył jednym ruchem włóczni, zanim ta zdołała dotrzeć do jej ciała. Momentalnie wycelowała broń w kierunku, z którego dobiegł pocisk. Hawkeye zdołał wskoczyć za jeden z kontenerów, jednak jasnozielona kula energii niespodziewanie zagięła tor lotu i zniknęła z pola widzenia, kierując się tam, gdzie ukrył się łucznik. Tony był najbliżej i podbiegł do niego bez zastanowienia.

\- Clint?

Hawkeye siedział oparty o kontener, a jego lewe przedramię pokrywało paskudne oparzenie. Oddychał krótkimi urywanymi wdechami, a jego szczęka była zaciśnięta z bólu. Tony wychylił się zza ich osłony i wystrzelił z rękawic kilka pocisków. Pierwszy drasnął jej ramię, a kolejne uderzyły w stojący w pobliżu samolot, gdy ta rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i znów ukazała lewitując nad ziemią.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał łucznika, czując buzujący w nim gniew. Znów był bezsilny w walce z Czarodziejką. „Handlarz śmierci” od siedmiu boleści…

\- Myślałem, że już nie jesteś po naszej stronie? – mruknął Clint. Jego czoło było zroszone potem. Oparzenie wyglądało naprawdę boleśnie.

\- To nie jest takie proste – odparł miliarder. – Przecież nie opętały mnie nagłe ambicje, aby zostać geniuszem zła! Tylko… Nie mogę być po _waszej_ stronie, dopóki próbujecie rozdzielić mnie z Lokim i do tego wsadzić do celi.

\- Zawsze byłeś porypany – stwierdził Hawkeye, a Tony nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji. Ponownie wychylił się zza kontenera.

\- Dlaczego Fury nie wezwie posiłków? Przecież Helicarrier jest pełen agentów SHIELDu – mruknął Tony. Walka znów ograniczyła się do pojedynku między Lokim a Amorą. Fury właśnie odciągał na bok Natashę, która nie była w stanie podnieść się o własnych siłach, a Kapitan nie znajdował się nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

\- Zadaj sobie jeszcze raz to pytanie, geniuszu filantropie, i zastanów się przez chwilę – Hawkeye wpatrywał się w Iron Mana, jak gdyby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

To on był powodem.

Fury musiał wciąż ukrywać fakt, że niesławny Stark nagle postanowił zmienić drużynę. I dopóki sam nie był pewien, czy Tony jest sojusznikiem czy wrogiem, ukrywał to przed własnymi ludźmi. Jedynie sami Avengersi zostali wtajemniczeni, a reszta załogi otrzymała rozkaz pozostania pod pokładem. Tylko, że teraz ta manipulacja mogła okazać się ich klęską.

\- Anthony.

Tony prawie podskoczył, słysząc głos Lokiego za swoimi plecami, gdy w tej samej chwili obserwował, jak bóg został uderzony w twarz włócznią kilka metrów dalej. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Znów klony?

Psotnik jedynie przytaknął. – Potrzebuję, żebyś sprowadził tu z powrotem Rogersa, jako, że jedyni nadajecie się jeszcze do walki, a potrzebuję rozproszenia.

\- A gdzie się podział Kapitan?

\- Amora odrzuciła go poza platformę – Loki zwrócił głowę w kierunku rozrysowujących się wokół nich wód oceanu.

\- Jaki masz plan?

Zielone oczy szybko wróciły do niego, ich wzrok się skrzyżował. Tony zrozumiał od razu.

\- Nie! Przecież mówiłeś, że…

\- Nie mamy wyboru! – przerwał mu psotnik. – Nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że Amora zdobędzie tak silny artefakt. Włócznia Mgieł sprawia, że _nic_ nie jest w stanie zabić tę zdrajczynię. To teraz jedyny sposób, aby ją unieszkodliwić.

\- Ale jeżeli…

\- Nie ma czasu!  Sprowadź Rogersa i spróbujcie zająć Amorę, najdłużej jak tylko możecie. _Już!_

Tony przygryzł wargę, blokując kolejną ripostę i wystartował we wcześniej wskazanym kierunku. Kapitan płynął w równym tempie w stronę platformy Helicarriera i był już całkiem niedaleko.

\- Loki potrzebuje rozproszenia, żeby unieszkodliwić Amorę – Tony krzyknął w jego stronę. – Musimy działać razem.

Kapitan zatrzymał się na chwilę. Miliarder dostrzegł, że Rogers próbuje zachować kamienną twarz, jednak wciąż wyglądał jakby coś się złamało w jego wnętrzu.

\- Dlaczego mam ci zaufać Tony? Co się z tobą stało? Jak możesz _mu_ ufać? Jak mogłeś…?

\- Ja go kocham, Steve – wciął mu się w połowę zdania, po czym parsknął śmiechem. Powiedział to. Powiedział to na głos, w pełni świadom swoich słów, choć przez tak długi czas nie potrafił pogodzić się z nimi we własnych myślach. – Nie mogę być po innej stronie, niż jego.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Kapitana. Blondyn przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, jak gdyby pragnął przejrzeć przez hełm Iron Mana i zobaczyć tam Tony’ego, którego zaczął uważać za przyjaciela, a który w tak szalony sposób okazał się zdrajcą. Steve wciąż nie chciał w to wierzyć.

\- Chyba nigdy cię nie zrozumiem, Tony. Ale, Boże dopomóż, chcę ci ufać – powiedział i chwycił wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. Tony złapał go pewnie i doholował do platformy Helicarriera.

Loki leżał na ziemi, a Amora, siedząc okrakiem na jego biodrach, napierała Włócznią na jego gardło. Psotnik wił się pod naciskiem, desperacko próbując zrzucić z siebie Czarodziejkę. Tony puścił dłoń Steve’a, który wylądował pewnie na dwóch nogach, po czym sam rozpędził się w stronę Czarodziejki i odrzucił ją kilka kroków dalej, co pozwoliło Lokiemu (lub jego klonowi, miliarder sam nie był pewien) złapać oddech i chwiejnie wstać. Sekundę potem kula zielonej energii wbiła Iron Mana w pobliski kontener.

Gdy odzyskał ostrość wzroku, dojrzał Kapitana unoszącego się w powietrzu kilka centymetrów nad powierzchnią platformy, w mgle zielonego blasku. Lokiego nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. W stronę twarzy Amory powędrowały dwie strzały, lecz obie roztrzaskały się w pył, zanim dotarły do celu. Dłoń Czarodziejki silniej zacisnęła się na Włóczni i Steve warknął z bólu.

\- Chyba wreszcie naszedł czas, abym przestała się z wami bawić, śmiertelnicy. Może śmierć wreszcie uświadomi wam, że nie powinniście nawet próbować ze mną zadzierać.

Tony zerwał się momentalnie i ruszył w stronę blondyny, ładując pociski w rękawicach. Czarodziejka zwróciła na niego wzrok i wyciągnęła drugą dłoń w jego stronę. Niezrozumiałe słowa uciekły z jej ust i zbroja zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Przez długie sekundy Tony próbował odzyskać kontrolę, czując rosnącą w jego piersi panikę. Zginie przez własną technologię, cóż za piękna ironia!

Amora uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, jak gdyby mogła wyczuć przerażenie miliardera. Wymamrotała kilka słów i kolejne fala uderzeniowa, silniejsza niż wszystkie poprzednie, odrzuciła go w tył. Wylądował ciężko w wodzie, kilkadziesiąt metrów od Helicarriera. Przez chwilę był pewien, że nadal nie panuje nad zbroją i udusi się na dnie oceanu, jednak, gdy odruchowo próbował wyłonić się z wody, maszyna zareagowała. Niepowstrzymany okrzyk radości uciekł z jego ust. _Jeszcze_ żyje.

Ta walka stawała się absurdalna. Zaczynał czuć się jak mucha, od której odgania się jakaś paniusia na wakacjach.

Gdy tym razem wrócił na platformę, miał wrażenie, jak gdyby nie było go zdecydowanie dłużej, niż rzeczywiście mogła trwać jego nieobecność. Sytuacja odwróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Steve został uwolniony z zaklęcia i _żył_ , choć walczył o złapanie oddechu, czołgając się w stronę jednego z kontenerów. Amora klęczała, opierając się rękami o ziemię, w jednej dłoni wciąż kurczowo trzymając Włócznię. Twarz miała zwróconą w stronę stojącego kilka kroków dalej Lokiego. Wpatrywała się w psotnika z nienawiścią i determinacją, a wyraźne napięcie całego jej ciała wskazywało, że została unieruchomiona, nie mogła kiwnąć nawet palcem, zdana na łaskę drugiego maga. Loki mamrotał słowa inkantacji, z jedną ręką wyciągniętą w stronę Czarodziejki, drugą zwróconą w kierunku pochłoniętego ogniem helikoptera SHIELDu.

Iron Man wylądował ciężko na krawędzi platformy, czując, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się w nerwowej niepewności. Czyżby jednak…?

\- To samobójstwo, Kłamco – wycedziła Amora przez zęby, jak gdyby każde słowo było niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem. – Nie masz wystarczającego zasobu energii. Jeżeli dopełnisz zaklęcie, sam stracisz własną moc!

Tony poczuł się, jak gdyby został zdzielony w twarz. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Loki nie może znów zostać pozbawiony magii - to będzie kolejny upadek, który sprawi, że ponownie zamknie się dla świata i wpadnie w autodestrukcyjną spiralę. Miliarder nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie mógł go stracić, po tym, jak dopiero co go prawdziwie uzyskał.

Podbiegł do psotnika w momencie, gdy z ust Lokiego uciekł pełen fatygi wydech, a jego twarz wygięła się w bólu. Stanął na drodze między magiem a płonącym źródłem energii, chwycił nadgarstek kochanka i położył jego dłoń na własnej zbroi, tam gdzie reaktor łukowy tkwił w jego piersi. Loki gwałtownie zwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Przez zielone oczy przebiegło zaskoczenie, sentyment, dezaprobata, przerażenie…

\- Ufam ci, psotniku.

Loki parsknął krótkim żałosnym śmiechem, po czym przymknął oczy i jego oblicze znów wyrażało pełne skupienie. Tony również pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść i próbując uspokoić własny oddech, wsłuchiwał się w niezrozumiałe słowa o ciężkim akcencie wypływające z ust boga z wyraźną determinacją.

Otworzył oczy dopiero, gdy powietrze wypełnił zdewastowany kobiecy wrzask. Amora wciąż klęczała, lecz Włócznia leżała zapomniana, a jej twarz była ukryta w dłoniach, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnął desperacki szloch. Usta Lokiego wygięły się w usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechu, po czym kolana ugięły się pod nim i zachwiał się gwałtownie. Tony złapał go, zanim nogi w pełni odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Bóg oparł się o niego z wdzięcznością, łapiąc oddech urywanymi haustami. Jego bladą twarz pokrywały strużki potu, jednak wciąż nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

\- Bracie?

Tony odwrócił się w stronę źródła zmartwionego głosu. Nie zauważył, kiedy Thor wrócił, ale teraz nie miał już siły, nawet na sarkastyczne komentarze dotyczące punktualności Gromowładnego.

\- Możemy już stąd zniknąć? – spytał prawie niesłyszalnie Loki, wciąż wspierając się na Iron Manie.

\- Znajdziesz jeszcze kapkę energii, żeby teleportować nas do Stark Tower?

Bóg kiwnął głową, zasłaniając dłonią blask reaktora na piersi Tony’ego.

\- Daj mi jeszcze sekundkę – mruknął miliarder i zwrócił się w stronę Fury’ego, który wciąż klęczał przy nieprzytomnej Natashy, wędrując wzrokiem między Czarodziejką walczącą z atakiem histerii, a wyczerpanym Lokim.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie pojąłeś, dyrektorze, że przedstawione ci ultimatum było okazaniem łaski z _naszej_ strony – przemówił Tony ostrym tonem. – My naprawdę pragniemy jedynie spokoju. Jednak, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba, stawimy wam czoła – spojrzał przelotnie na Amorę. – Lecz uwierz mi, naprawdę nie jest to kusząca wizja. Czy wreszcie wyraziliśmy się jasno?

Loki zachichotał krótko pod nosem, a Fury wstał sztywno i kiwnął z wyraźnym dyskomfortem.

\- Gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, Iron Man zawsze stawi się do pomocy. Ale Loki i Tony Stark są poza polem zainteresowania SHIELDu.

Tony zrobił jeszcze krok w stronę Czarodziejki i chwycił poniewierającą się Włócznię Mgieł.

\- Ją zostawiamy do waszej dyspozycji – rzucił jeszcze w stronę Fury’ego, choć jego wzrok był skierowany na Lokiego.

\- Gotowy? – spytał psotnik.

\- Tak. Chodźmy do domu.

 

жжж

 

Tony budził się powoli, nie mając ochoty na otwieranie oczu, ani na jakiekolwiek poruszanie się. Czuł się, jak gdyby przespał dobę i potrzebował kilku sekund, aby zebrać myśli i zorientować się w rzeczywistości. Powoli w jego głowie wyostrzały się wspomnienia - Amora, SHIELD, ucieczka…

Minął tydzień od walki na Helicarrierze. Tydzień spokoju, niezakłóconego przez nikogo. Tydzień lizania własnych ran, bliskości, niewypowiedzianych deklaracji i pierwszych kłótni.

Niespiesznie otworzył powieki i objął wzrokiem najbliższe otoczenie. Był w swojej sypialni w Stark Tower, bezpieczny i ukontentowany. Loki leżał obok, kruczoczarne włosy rozrzucone na kontrastująco białej pościeli, wciąż spał, z jedną ręką przerzuconą przez tors miliardera.

Było przed nimi wciąż tyle niezadanych pytań, nierewidowanych problemów, nierozwiązanych kwestii. Chaos był ich ciągłym kompanem, podrzucającym kolejne kłody pod nogi, gdy już wydawało się, że ustabilizowali swoje kroki i znaleźli wspólne tempo. Ale może i tak powinno być, gdy dzieliło się życie z Bogiem Chaosu.

Wiedział, że obaj są wrakami, z krwią na rękach, i może nie zasługiwali na spełnienie. A może, to było właśnie najlepsze, co mogli dostać, może na tyle zasługiwali. Ale Tony wcale nie zamierzał składać reklamacji. Na swój sposób byli szczęśliwi w tej parodii miłości, którą uprawiali. Będą czerpać z tego wszystkiego jak najwięcej, póki świat nie uzna, że nie powinni być jego gnijącą częścią, lub sami sprowadzą na siebie swój upadek.

Na razie był szczęśliwy. I, jak miał w zwyczaju, Tony Stark nie zamierzał martwić się konsekwencjami.

 ж

/коиiес/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tak, to jest koniec tej historii. Nawet moje beta się nie spodziewała, dopóki jej nie powiedziałam, że niedługo dostanie w swoje ręce ostatni rozdział. Ale tak właśnie miało być, nie jestem zwolenniczką wciskania fillerów we wcześniej zarysowaną fabułę._
> 
> _Chciałabym was przeprosić, za to, że ostatnie rozdziały były dodawane z taką słabą częstotliwością. Cóż, zaczęłam tego ficka w wakacje, a potem przyszło życie i wszystko popsuło. Ale nie będę już się tutaj rozwodzić na ten temat..._
> 
> _Przede wszystkim chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy czytali, dodawali do ulubionych i zostawiali komentarze. Pisanie tego ff było wspaniałym przeżyciem i to głównie dzięki wam. DZIĘKUJĘ, BYLIŚCIE CUDOWNI._
> 
> _(I nie wiem, czy (chociaż chyba jednak powinnam zacząć od 'kiedy') pojawi się nowy polski frostiron mojej produkcji. Na razie wciąż pracuję nad nieszczęsnymi "Ćmami", a ogólnie nie wiem w co ręce włożyć na studiach.)_


End file.
